


Бессмертие - в огне твоем

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Zerinten



Series: 3 левел, макси [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Listener (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Drug Addiction, Fandom Kombat, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Парамедик Тоби Логан и его напарник отправляются по вызову в самый криминальный район Торонто. Там они подбирают Джорджа Рочдейла - известного рок-музыканта, приехавшего в город на гастроли. Как он там оказался, да еще и под передозировкой наркотиками? И почему у доктора Бенджамина Адамса, явно знакомого с Рочдейлом, такие странные мысли о нем? Кажется, в этом деле не обойтись без полиции...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Один из ГГ - наркоман (по канону)  
> 2\. Текст ни в коем случае не является пропагандой употребления наркотиков.  
> 3\. В названии и в тексте истории использованы строки из стихотворения лорда Байрона "Звезда Почетного легиона".  
> 4\. Действие происходит в 2009 году, уже после событий сериала "Горец".  
> 5\. Эпизод 5х17 сериала "Горец" ("Новый Прометей") не учитывается.  
> 6\. Написано по заявке: Читающий мысли/Горец.  
> Тоби и Байрон, эпизодически - Митос, au. Новый доктор для Байрона, взрыв мозга для Тоби.  
> «Ты пытаешься заглянуть в бездну, Логан. Надейся, что она тебе не заметит».  
> Жанр на усмотрение автора.

— _М-м-мать твою!_

— _Какого хрена ты истеришь? Торчков давно не видел?_

— _Захлопнись!_

— _Э? Ты чего его лапать-то полез, придурок?_

— _Захлопнись, сказал! Черт! Точно он. Звони в скорую._

— _Спятил?_

— _Да ты хоть знаешь, кто это, кретин?_

 — _Пошел ты! Я вообще-то по бабам._

— _Певец это. Мировая, блядь, знаменитость! Чтоб его..._

 — _И что? Так зашибенно поет?_

 — _А я ебу? Сеструха по нему прется. Всю комнату плакатами занавесила — случись чего, будет, с чем в сортир идти. А слушает — в ушах. Но морда у самой довольная, а глаза дурные._

 — _Так ты его ленточкой повяжешь и сеструхе задаришь?_

— _Базар-то фильтруй. Нахер он ей сдался, наркоша гребаный... Звони, говорю!_

 — _А смысл? Откинется — туда и дорожка._

 — _А смысл в том, что если он откинется — тут от копов не продыхнуть будет. Может, еще ОУР со всякими интерполами нагрянет. Говорю ж, знаменитость хренова!_

 

***

 

Тоби Логан, парамедик, вышедший вместе с напарником в ночную смену, остановил машину скорой помощи возле круглосуточной закусочной.

 

— Мне гамбургер и двойной эспрессо, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос.

 

Оз — Осман Бей, лучший друг и, по совместительству, напарник — только кивнул. Он давно уже был привычен к подобному. Тоби с детства был телепатом. Оз знал об этом — и, как и сам Тоби, тщательно хранил эту тайну. Все-таки это не совсем то, о чем можно спокойно говорить в обществе. Временами, конечно, Оза это несколько напрягало. Не необходимость молчать о даре Тоби, разумеется, а то, что друг без проблем мог узнать его самые сокровенные тайны. Не то, чтобы они, правда, были. К тому же, Оз и так не стал бы ничего скрывать от Тоби. В самом деле. Эй, это же Тоби, Тоби Логан! Его друг — лучший друг! Так что да. Временами Оза телепатия Тоби все-таки напрягала, но чаще все-таки было наоборот: она здорово экономила им время. Особенно, когда они были на дежурстве и речь шла о жизнях людей. В таких случаях начинаешь ценить каждую секунду. К тому же, Тоби, хоть и совершенно не был похож на супергероев, какими их изображают в комиксах и на экране, помогал другим не только на работе. Тоби использовал свой уникальный дар исключительно во благо. Оз знал это и гордился Тоби. А еще гордился — конечно же, самую чуточку — тем, что его друг является настолько необычным человеком.

 

— Оз? — нетерпеливо окликнул Тоби, постукивая пальцами по оплетке руля. — Давай быстрее! У нас вызов.

 

Оз ускорил шаг. В руках он держал стаканчики с кофе, так что пакет с гамбургерами пришлось нести в зубах. Тоби нетерпеливо распахнул перед Озом дверцу.

 

— Запрыгивай. И постарайся не разлить кофе.

 

— Обижаешь, друг, — уронив гамбургеры на колени, фыркнул Оз. — Кстати, куда едем?

 

— Джейн-энд-Финч, — выруливая с парковки, коротко откликнулся Тоби.

 

— Оу... — страдальчески поморщился Оз, торопливо впиваясь зубами в свой гамбургер. — Не самое тихое местечко. По ночам — так особенно.

 

— Точно, — Тоби протянул руку, и Оз сунул ему стаканчик с кофе.

 

— И что там? Очередная перестрелка? Или порезали кого?

 

— Говорят, что передозировка наркотиков.

 

— Шутишь? — от неожиданности Оз едва не поперхнулся.

 

Тоби отрицательно покачал головой.

 

— Там такое — в порядке вещей. Никто не стал бы звонить из-за этого в скорую.

 

— Знаю, — согласился Тоби. — Это-то и странно. Будь настороже.

 

— Уж не сомневайся, — Оз поежился.

 

Работа работой, но у Джейн-энд-Финч сложилась вполне конкретная репутация. Вполне обычное днем, ночью это было весьма и весьма неблагополучное место. Это был самый криминальный район Торонто. Так что нервозность Оза была вполне понятна. Тоби и сам не горел желанием соваться в центр преступной жизни города. Но... выбора не было. Когда речь заходила о человеческой жизни, работа была превыше всего.

 

Свернув на Джейн-стрит, Тоби сбросил скорость. Оз вглядывался в номера домов.

 

— Еще, еще, еще... — бормотал он. — Тоби, видишь? Следующий — наш.

 

Тоби видел. А еще, кажется, он видел потенциального пациента. Если, конечно, в теле лежащего на асфальте человека еще теплилась жизнь. Тоби сжал губы и, стараясь подъехать максимально близко, одновременно вслушался, пытаясь уловить мысли пострадавшего.

 

Тот был жив. Тоби резко затормозил, хватая ртом воздух.

 

— Черт! Тоби! Это что сейчас было? — возмутился Оз. Он с беспокойством посмотрел на друга, но тот лишь махнул рукой.

 

— Чтоб я еще хоть раз сунулся в мысли наркомана, — с чувством выдохнул Тоби. Перед глазами все еще стоял тяжелый, темный дурман. Тоби самому, кажется, было трудно дышать. А то, что вот-вот должно было взглянуть на него в ответ из этого самого дурмана, из б-е-з-д-н-ы, внушало безотчетный ужас... Что за разум вообще способен нарисовать подобные картины?

 

— Оу... — Оз немного неловко похлопал Тоби по плечу и, подхватив сумку с медикаментами, сказал: — Ну, я пошел.

 

Тоби кивнул. Он пару раз крепко сжал пальцы на руле. Вдохнул. Выдохнул. И, с облегчением чувствуя, что его сердце начинает возвращаться на свое законное место, тоже выпрыгнул из машины. Его проблемы — это только его проблемы. А вот Озу вполне могла потребоваться помощь.

 

Что удивительно, народу вокруг не было. Вообще никого. Тоби покрутил головой — но так никого и не заметил. Вообще-то, это было даже к лучшему. Местный контингент не вызывал желания свести знакомство поближе.

 

— Как он? — вытащив из скорой носилки, поинтересовался Тоби.

 

— Плохо, — лаконично откликнулся Оз. — Дыхание слабое, пульс почти не прощупывается, — он включил фонарик и, пальцами приоткрыв пациенту глаз, посветил в него. — Зрачок на свет не реагирует. Губы посиневшие. Похоже, героин.

 

Тоби кивнул, фиксируя носилки в разобранном виде. Оз тем временем отыскал в сумке нужную ампулу, с привычной ловкостью отломил головку и набрал в шприц нужное количество кубиков лекарства. Антидот, используемый при отравлениях опиатами, должен был помочь пациенту продержаться еще какое-то время. И оставалось лишь надеяться, что этого времени хватит для того, чтобы успеть доставить того в больницу.

 

— Готов? — спросил Тоби, подкатывая носилки вплотную к лежащему на асфальте наркоману. Оз кивнул. Обоим напарникам было заметно не по себе и хотелось убраться отсюда как можно скорее. И, по возможности, как можно дальше. Где-то далеко послышались сердитые выкрики.

 

Тоби с Озом переглянулись, а потом аккуратно перетащили пострадавшего на носилки и внесли в машину скорой помощи. Затем Тоби занял место у руля, а Оз остался следить за состоянием пациента.

 

По рации отчитавшись о текущих результатах выезда, Тоби коротко объяснил, в каком состоянии находится пациент. И, прибавив скорости, с включенными маячками вырулил с Джейн-энд-Финч.

 

— Как он? — через несколько минут нарушил молчание Тоби.

 

— Пока держится.

 

— При нем есть какие-нибудь документы?

 

— Сейчас проверим, — Оз чем-то негромко зашуршал. — Тоби, ты не поверишь. Его бумажник все еще при нем.

 

— Серьезно? — изумился Тоби. — Интересно, кто же он такой?

 

— Тут написано... — Оз пару секунд помолчал. — Джордж Рочдейл. Ого! Ну ничего себе! Слушай, а ведь и правда похож.

 

— Что? Ты его знаешь?

 

— Удивляюсь, как его не знаешь ты, — возмутился Оз. — Друг, серьезно, как можно быть настолько оторванным от жизни? Это же сам Рочдейл, звезда рок-музыки! Группа "Байрон и Немертвые" — неужели и правда не слышал? Тоби, как думаешь, он подпишет мне диск? А может, возьмет прослушать мой?

 

Тоби скептически покачал головой.

 

— Если это и вправду Рочдейл, что он делал ночью в Джейн-энд-Финч?

 

— Ты скажи, — пожал плечами Оз.

 

Тоби передернуло.

 

— В ближайшее время я к нему в голову не полезу. Пока все лишнее из нее не выветрится — так точно.

 

Оз фыркнул и попытался вернуть бумажник Рочдейлу обратно в карман. И — тихо выругался себе под нос.

 

— Что? — заволновался Тоби. — Оз? Что там у тебя?

 

— Тоби, — неуверенно откликнулся Оз. — Знаешь, у него в кармане лежит еще кое-что. Шприцы. В которых что-то есть. И, кажется, это наркотики.

 

Тоби покачал головой.

 

— Ладно. Оз, только не волнуйся. Сейчас приедем, и я свяжусь с Чарли.

 

***

 

По громкой связи объявили о том, что экипаж скорой №960 доставил пациента. Принять его предстояло доктору Бенджамину Адамсу.

 

... Но Зов Митос почувствовал еще до того, как носилки с пострадавшим вкатили в холл клиники.

 

Бессмертный. Митос уже давно ни с кем из них не встречался. С тех самых пор, как спешно покинул Бордо после воссоединения и последующего распада Всадников. Вообще-то, откровенно говоря, Митос знал, что та история плохо кончится. Знал еще тогда, когда умирал на стоянке от ножа Кроноса. Чего он не предполагал — хотя чего уж там, вполне мог бы — что в итоге лишится не только братьев, но и друга. Нет, МакЛауд, в отличие от Кроноса, Каспиана и Сайласа был жив. И даже, кажется, не собирался охотиться за головой Митоса. Митосу же голова МакЛауда была не нужна и подавно. И все же, все же... Митос не обольщался. Эту страницу его жизни, как и многие другие до этого, можно было считать закрытой. Вероятно, это должно было ранить, причинять боль. Но — нет. Чего не было, того не было. "Одно из тысячи сожалений", — так Митос говорил МакЛауду про Кассандру. Возможно, когда-нибудь он скажет так и о самом МакЛауде. Когда-нибудь, но не сейчас.

 

Наверное, после событий в Бордо можно было выждать какое-то время, не рубить с плеча. Встретиться с МакЛаудом, поговорить, прояснить то, что осталось невысказанным. Быть может, тогда бы все пошло совершенно иным путем. Однако Митос просто не пожелал этого делать. Говорить имеет смысл тогда, когда тебя слушают. Объяснять — когда слышат. МакЛауд же относился к той категории людей, что предпочитают говорить сами. Он задавал вопросы, но не хотел получить ответы. Хотя, конечно же, искренне был уверен, что дело не в нем, а в других.

 

Нет, Митос не был готов к негласному противостоянию. К долгим убеждениям. Попыткам доказать что-то, перекроить чужую картину мира на собственный лад. Зачем? Бордо подкосило его, как ни печально было это признавать. Пусть, он не собирался возвращаться к прошлому, смерти братьям он тоже не желал. Чувство вины, накладываясь на боль потери и смешиваясь с безграничной усталостью, буквально толкнуло его на то, что он делал сотни, тысячи раз до этого.

 

Он сбежал.

 

Он выправил себе новые документы. Решая, какую личность избрать на этот раз, Митос понял, что давно уже не был врачом. Последние годы выдались богатыми на потери, так что ему иррационально — и, возможно, самую малость суеверно — хотелось хоть как-то это уравновесить. Врач. Доктор. Док. Митос улыбнулся, вспоминая одни из самых лучших лет последних нескольких столетий. И, пойдя на поводу у невесть откуда взявшейся сентиментальности, вписал в бумаги уже некогда принадлежавшее ему имя. Бенджамин Адамс.

 

Митос попрощался с Джо, оставив ему новый номер телефона. Отправил МакЛауду бутылку хорошего шотландского виски — пусть выпьет за упокой Всадников. Помотался по континентам, по привычке запутывая следы и, одновременно, экстерном сдавая экзамены в медицинских университетах на разных концах земли. Потом присоединился к миссии "Красного Креста" в Африке, где провел чуть меньше года. Затем он несколько раз выезжал в места ведения боевых действий, где отлично зарекомендовал себя. И, наконец, уехал в Торонто, решив осесть в Канаде — тем более, что по документам он как раз и значился гражданином этой страны. В Торонто Митос, точнее, Бенджамин Адамс, без проблем устроился в одну из лучших клиник — несмотря на кажущуюся молодость доктора Адамса, его послужной список говорил сам за себя.

 

За все это время, как ни странно, с другими Бессмертными Митос не пересекался. Если не считать почти-не-встречи в Праге и Дакаре, когда Зов длился от силы несколько секунд и более не ощущался. Неизвестные Бессмертные явно не горели желанием идти на контакт. И Митос их в этом вполне понимал, сам не собираясь ввязываться в конфликты.

 

И вот теперь — встреча, избежать которой совершенно не получится. С другой стороны, убивать Митос не собирался. А прикрыть попавшего в больницу Бессмертного, чтобы особенности его физиологии не стали достоянием общественности, явно стоило. Как и помочь ему потом беспрепятственно покинуть клинику.

 

Наконец парамедики доставили носилки с пациентом. Митос оттеснил от каталки одного из парамедиков — Бэя или, как его тут все называли, Оза — и изумленно распахнул глаза.

 

— Джорди?! — не сдержавшись, воскликнул он.

 

— Он ваш друг, доктор Адамс? — не прекращая катить носилки, полюбопытствовал второй парамедик, Логан.

 

— Был когда-то давно, — кивнул Митос, вглядываясь в знакомое до мельчайшей черточки лицо.

 

Джорди. Джордж. Когда-то он был известен под именем Байрон. Да и сейчас трудно найти человека, разве что тот будет совсем уж безграмотен, ни разу в жизни не слышавшего о великом поэте. Впрочем, Байрон, еще со времен своей смертной жизни склонный к эпатажу, не изменил себе и сейчас. Митос не следил за ним специально — но не раз натыкался на информацию о нем в таблоидах и на телевидении. Байрон по-прежнему писал стихи. Просто сейчас он перекладывал их на музыку. И, надо признать, его группа "Байрон и Немертвые" пользовалась заслуженным успехом.

 

Вот только Митос меньше всего ожидал встретить Байрона здесь, в Торонто. Особенно, обдолбанного до такой степени. По последним сведениям, группа должна была отправиться на гастроли в Европу. Вот уж точно: у Судьбы своеобразное чувство юмора.

 

Митос буквально на ходу закреплял на теле Байрона приборы и датчики. И, судя по выданным показаниям, ситуация была не просто плохой — критической. До палаты оставалось буквально несколько метров, когда Байрон приоткрыл глаза. Мутный взгляд остановился на Митосе. Байрон облизал потрескавшиеся губы — правда, от сухого языка легче наверняка не было.

 

— Док... — едва слышно выдохнул Байрон и попытался улыбнуться. — Какой приятный... глюк. Надо запомнить... чем это я так...

 

И он снова отключился. Что хуже — практически сразу после этого он начал задыхаться.

 

Логан тут же схватился за кислородную маску, прижал ее к лицу Байрона. Митос быстро вколол заранее приготовленные препараты. Но лучше пациенту от этого не стало. Ясно было, что они его теряют. Требовалась срочная реанимация. Сердце Байрона перестало биться.

 

Тем временем в палату доставили дефибриллятор.

 

— Разряд, — скомандовал Митос, прижав к груди Байрона электроды.

 

Тело Байрона дернулось, но сердце запустить не получилось.

 

Сжав губы, Митос велел добавить мощности.

 

"Да чтоб тебя! — ругался мысленно он. — Угораздило же! Не мог другого места выбрать, чтобы эффектно умереть?"

 

— Разряд!

 

"Ну же, Джорди, давай! Я не намерен отправлять тебя в морг. Лучше бы уж ты тогда в той своей подворотне загнулся!"

 

— Еще разряд.

 

"Дыши уже, сволочь! С каких это пор тебе нужно столько времени, чтобы очнуться?"

 

— Доктор Адамс, — нерешительно попыталась остановить Митоса одна из медсестер. Пациент был мертв уже достаточно долго, чтобы дальнейшие попытки реанимации можно было признать бесполезными.

 

— Продолжаем, — сухо велел Митос.

 

Он не собирался прекращать — нужно было сфабриковать логичное и вполне обыденное объяснение воскрешению Байрона. Чтобы ни у кого и мысли не возникло, что тут может быть что-то неладно. У Байрона должна остаться возможность вернуться к прежней жизни.

 

"Мы с тобой еще поговорим, дорогой мой, непременно поговорим, как ты вообще до такого докатился".

 

— Разряд!

 

Байрона выгнуло так, что, кажется, у него даже хрустнул позвоночник. А потом медленно, сперва неуверенно, потом заметно четче по кардиомонитору прошел сигнал. Сердце Байрона снова заработало.

 

Митос выдохнул и отступил на шаг назад. Руки почему-то слегка подрагивали — хоть он и знал совершенно точно, что переживать за жизнь Байрона не стоит.

 

— Доктор Адамс, с вами все в порядке? — обеспокоенно послышалось сзади.

 

Митос обернулся. На него с каким-то странным выражением смотрел один из парамедиков, Логан.

 

— Да, в порядке. В порядке, — повторил он.

 

Логан несколько неуверенно кивнул и вышел. А Митос вновь посмотрел на Байрона — все такого же бледного и пока что не пришедшего в сознание. Он понял, почему занервничал, почему у него дрожали руки. Его попросту выбила из колеи очередная встреча с собственным прошлым. Митос жил, подспудно ожидая появления МакЛауда. А когда вместо этого в его жизни объявился Байрон, оказался к этому совершенно не готов.

 

Поколебавшись, Митос легко коснулся руки Байрона, провел пальцами по его запястью. Тонкая бледная кожа просвечивала, ничуть не скрывая вены. Митос нашел пульс. Не ради того, чтобы считать частоту ударов сердца — с этим отлично справлялся и кардиомонитор. Митос сделал это просто потому, что мог.

 

А еще он мог сам поставить Байрону капельницу. Обычно этим, конечно, занимались медсестры, но в данном случае Митос не собирался рисковать. Медперсонал в клинике был весьма и весьма квалифицированным, но если вдруг по какой-то случайности Байрону не сумеют попасть в вену... Зрелище на глазах исчезающего синяка было не тем, что обычно можно увидеть у пациента.

 

Поставив капельницу и закрепив иглу, Митос понадеялся, что Байрону хватит ума не сбегать сразу.

 

— Дождись меня, Джорди, ладно? — сказал Митос, несмотря на то, что его пациент по-прежнему пребывал без сознания.

 

Он вышел за дверь и уже не услышал, как Байрон тихо ответил ему:

 

— Да куда же я денусь, Док?

 

***

 

Как только доставили дефибриллятор, Тоби покинул палату, его помощь там сейчас не требовалась: скорее, наоборот — он бы только мешал. Поэтому Тоби просто встал у дверей, но так, чтобы не перекрывать выход.

 

Вообще-то, в том, что доктор Адамс встречался уже с Джорджем Рочдейлом, на первый взгляд ничего странного не было. В клинике доктор работал совсем недавно — около полугода. А до этого, насколько было известно Тоби, изрядно поездил по миру. Мало ли, где и когда эти двое могли пересечься. Странным не было и другое. Доктор Адамс сказал, что они с Рочдейлом были знакомы — точнее, “были когда-то давно”. Но так не смотрят на обычных приятелей. Лукавил доктор Адамс, когда говорил, что они были просто знакомы, лукавил. Впрочем… это было исключительно его дело. В конце концов, мало ли по какой причине он решил ограничиться именно этой формулировкой. Личная жизнь на то и личная. Доктор Адамс имел полное право хранить свои тайны при себе.

 

Откровенно говоря, сам Тоби с доктором Адамсом пересекался довольно редко. Тот не то, чтобы совсем дистанцировался от коллектива, но и близко ни с кем сходиться не спешил. Независимо от этого Тоби его уважал. Доктор был приветлив, неизменно вежлив, весьма профессионален и с непробиваемым спокойствием реагировал на любые происшествия. До сегодняшнего дня.

 

Как ни старался Тоби закрываться от других людей, бывали случаи, когда они читал мысли буквально против собственной воли. Обычно такое случалось в моменты сильных эмоциональных и физических потрясений — не его, пациентов. Вот и сегодня… Тоби более чем хватило одной попытки коснуться разума Рочдейла — тогда, в Джейн-энд-Финч. Но когда тот открыл глаза и увидел доктора Адамса, удивления и какого-то ликования хватило на то, чтобы пробиться сквозь щиты Тоби.

 

Тоби смотрел на не дышащего уже Рочдейла и невольно вспоминал, что было в его мыслях.

 

Тоби увидел доктора Адамса — но не таким, каков он был сейчас. Он был одет в стиле девятнадцатого века. И казался одновременно и старше, и моложе.

 

— Ну же, Док, — Рочдейл протянул доктору Адамсу какой-то фиал.

 

Но доктор выставил руку ладонью вперед, останавливая его.

 

— Отказываетесь? Зря, — протянул Рочдейл, покачивая фиалом. Жидкость внутри плавно заколыхалась. — Это, между прочим, лучшая настойка опия, какую только можно найти.

 

— Джорди… — доктор Адамс в мыслях Рочдейла отступил на шаг, и Тоби невольно повторил его движение. А потом Рочдейл вновь отключился.

 

Но Тоби еще успел уловить какой-то отголосок мыслей доктора Адамса — воспоминание о том, как Рочдейл коснулся его скулы, провел по ней пальцами, молча глядя ему в глаза.

 

Сейчас Тоби стоял, прижавшись виском к прохладному дверному косяку и думал: могло ли быть так, что наркоманом был не только Рочдейл? Что его измученный наркотиком разум показал, хоть и не в совсем корректной форме, верную по сути своей картинку? Возможно, когда-то они вместе употребляли. А потом доктор Адамс завязал, а Рочдейл — нет.

 

Тоби прищурился. С одной стороны, это все могло быть лишь пустыми домыслами, основанными на фантазиях наркомана. С другой же… если появление Рочдейла могло создать проблемы для доктора Адамса, об этом стоило знать. Чтобы постараться этого не допустить. Или, по возможности, помочь доктору Адамсу — если ему понадобится помощь.

 

Выдохнув, Тоби всмотрелся в проводящего реанимационные работы доктора Адамса.

 

“О чем же вы сейчас думаете, доктор?”

 

"Ну же, Джорди, давай! Я не намерен отправлять тебя в морг. Да лучше бы ты тогда в той своей подворотне загнулся!" — прижимая к груди Рочдейла электроды, одновременно мысленно ругался доктор Адамс.

 

От неожиданности Тоби даже слегка пошатнулся. Что? Это как-то совершенно не вязалось с тем случайно замеченным взглядом. А также с подсмотренными у обоих воспоминаниями. Кроме того… неужели доктор Адамс и в самом деле может желать кому-то смерти? Особенно пациенту. Не совсем постороннему, к тому же.

 

"Мы с тобой еще поговорим, дорогой мой, непременно поговорим, как ты вообще до такого докатился", — думал доктор Адамс, глядя на показания приборов. И Тоби поразился тому, насколько он был спокоен. Словно и не он вел отчаянную борьбу за жизнь человека. Доктор Адамс будто бы не сомневался: Рочдейл будет жить — и никак иначе. Разумеется, паника в клинике была бы совершенно неуместна и, более того, бесполезна. Но такое хладнокровное и равнодушное спокойствие… угнетало. Хотя, пожалуй, уж чего-чего, а равнодушия здесь не было.

 

Когда сердце Рочдейла вновь забилось, доктор Адамс выдохнул с явным облегчением. Тоби заметил, как у него подрагивают руки. Это все было довольно странно. Поэтому Тоби рискнул спросить у него, все ли в порядке. Ответ прозвучал совершенно неубедительно, однако Тоби все-таки согласно кивнул.

 

Ладно. В любом случае, формально находиться возле этой палаты у него больше поводов не было. Так что Тоби вернулся в холл и подошел к стойке регистратуры. Там дежурила новенькая, Дороти Кимбер. Она быстро училась, но пока что периодически путалась в документах — все-таки работа в клинике в ночную смену была на порядок сложнее того, что доводилось делать в медицинской академии.

 

— Как дела, Дороти? — поинтересовался Тоби.

 

— Отлично, — улыбнулась та. — Как раз закончила оформлять вашего пациента. Вот, смотри, — она развернула к Тоби экран монитора. — Джордж Рочдейл, тридцать два года, гражданин Великобритании.

 

Тоби пробежал взглядом по остальным заполненным графам.

 

— Прекрасно, Дороти.

 

Та просияла. Тоби улыбнулся ей в ответ и тут же обернулся, поскольку на плечо ему опустилась чья-то рука.

 

— Привет, Тоби, — поздоровалась с ним доктор Оливия Фосетт. Или просто Лив. — Наслышана о вашем с Озом пациенте. Неужели и правда британец? Самый настоящий?

 

Тоби фыркнул. Лив забрала у Дороти какие-то документы и жестом предложила Тоби пройтись с ней.

 

— Интересно, в этой клинике хоть что-нибудь может оставаться тайной дольше пяти минут? — шутливо посетовал Тоби.

 

— Разве что мысли, — легко откликнулась Лив и тут же прибавила, пальцем коснувшись кончика носа Тоби: — И то — не для всех.

 

Вообще-то, Тоби не жаловал шутки на эту тему, но сейчас просто улыбнулся — до того доброй и заразительной оказалась улыбка Лив.

 

— Кстати... — спохватился он. Слова Лив о мыслях напомнили ему еще кое-что. — Скажи, ты ведь уже работала вместе с доктором Адамсом?

 

— Ну конечно, — пожала она плечами. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

 

— Хотел узнать, что ты о нем думаешь.

 

— Да то же, наверное, что и все остальные, — сморщила нос Лив. — Хороший врач, приятный человек. Так, — Лив добавила в голос строгости. — Тоби, я тебя уже далеко не первый день знаю. Не увиливай. Почему ты вдруг так заинтересовался доктором Адамсом?

 

Тоби выставил руки перед собой.

 

— Ладно, ладно. Лив... Понимаешь, я не уверен... Но сегодня я случайно прочитал его мысли.

 

— Тоби, — укоризненно покачала головой Лив.

 

Но Тоби лишь отмахнулся.

 

— Понимаешь, он и этот новый пациент-наркоман, Рочдейл — они знакомы.

 

— И в этом нет ничего противозаконного, — вставила Лив.

 

Они уже дошли до ординаторской и теперь стояли в коридоре.

 

— Нет, — согласился Тоби. — Просто... не понимаю, как можно было, проводя реанимацию, думать о человеке, что лучше бы он умер в той подворотне, откуда мы с Озом его привезли?

 

Лив помолчала, накручивая на палец прядь волос.

 

— Ты уверен, что он об этом думал всерьез? А может, — неуверенно предположила она. — Может, он просто боялся потерять его? Не хотел видеть его смерть? Понимать, что кто-то знакомый умер у тебя на руках, а ты не сумел спасти его, гораздо тяжелее, чем просто узнать о его смерти.

 

— Возможно, и так, — неохотно уступил Тоби. Впрочем, он совершенно точно был уверен, что это тут ни при чем. Потерять Рочдейла доктор Адамс совершенно не боялся. — Но ты уж, пожалуйста, все равно присмотри за ним.

 

Лив закатила глаза.

 

— Не думаю, что в этом действительно есть необходимость.

 

— Пожалуйста, Лив, — настоял Тоби.

 

Та вздохнула. Но все-таки согласно кивнула, сдаваясь.

 

— Но не жди, что от этого и в самом деле будет толк, — предупредила она.

 

— В любом случае, спасибо, Лив, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Тоби.

 

Лив шутливо замахнулась на него папкой с документами, и Тоби тут же сделал пару шагов назад.

 

— Понял, ухожу, — он помахал ей рукой, и она скрылась за дверями ординаторской.

 

А Тоби поспешил вернуться в холл — им с Озом пора было продолжать дежурство.

 

— Тоби? — окликнули его, едва только он вывернул из коридора.

 

— Чарли? — неподдельно удивился он. — Не ждал тебя так скоро.

 

Чарли Маркс была детективом, работала в полиции Торонто. Тоби познакомился с ней, пытаясь помочь одному из своих пациентов, и в итоге они вместе раскрыли преступление. Тоби доверил ей свою тайну — и, надо признать, не жалел об этом. Вместе они были неплохой командой.

 

— Да уж, — Чарли усмехнулась. — Приехала так быстро, как только смогла.

 

— Ммм... спасибо? — моргнул Тоби.

 

Она только отмахнулась.

 

— У меня в этом деле свой интерес.

 

— Из-за Рочдейла? — не удержался от вопроса Тоби.

 

— Ммм... скорее из-за того, что при нем нашлось, — поправила Чарли. — Кстати, где эти наркотики? Я хочу отправить их на экспертизу. Правда, ордер у меня будет не раньше утра, — вздохнула она.

 

— В камере хранения, — сказал Тоби. — Оз должен был сдать все вещи Рочдейла Райдеру под опись. А насчет ордера... не думаю, что до завтра они куда-нибудь исчезнут.

 

— Надеюсь, — кивнула Чарли. — Кстати, как думаешь, когда можно будет поговорить с Рочдейлом?

 

— Это важно? — уточнил Тоби.

 

— Это очень важно, — сделав акцент на слове "очень", ответила она.

 

— Сомневаюсь, что он уже пришел в себя, — задумчиво произнес Тоби.

 

— Да уж, ночка у него выдалась не из легких, — усмехнулась Чарли.

 

— Он едва не умер, — провожая Чарли к нужной палате, просто сказал Тоби.

 

Чарли тут же посерьезнела.

 

— Тоби… я не знала... — начала было она.

 

— Да нет, — Тоби качнул головой. — В какой-то мере ты права.

 

Чарли предпочла промолчать.

 

А пациент, как выяснилось чуть позже, уже пришел в себя.

 

***

 

Митос вернулся в палату Байрона минут через пятнадцать, не больше. Последний, на удивление, обнаружился на том самом месте, где его и оставили ранее.

 

— Доктор, серьезно? — приподнял бровь Байрон. Он выглядел недовольным, чуть ли не надутым. — Объясни мне, Док, к чему вот этот фарс? — он шевельнул рукой, в которую была введена игла капельницы.

 

— Наркоман, серьезно? — в тон Байрону откликнулся Митос. — А этот, как ты выразился, фарс можешь расценивать как маскировку. После того шоу, что мне пришлось устроить, когда ты умер у меня на руках, ты не можешь просто спокойно встать и уйти.

 

— Вообще-то, — холодно прищурился Байрон, — вполне могу.

 

— В самом деле? — Митос выразительно оглядел его.

 

Байрон, и так обычно бледный, сейчас почти сливался с белоснежным постельным бельем. В палате было совершенно не жарко, но на виске у него блестел пот. Байрон смотрел с каким-то непонятным вызовом, но пальцы его судорожно впивались в одеяло.

 

Отступив на шаг в сторону, Митос указал рукой в сторону двери.

 

— Тогда иди, — совершенно спокойно кивнул он, глядя Байрону в глаза.

 

Байрон отвел взгляд первым. Он сердито дернул рукой — словно хотел взмахнуть ей, но забыл о капельнице. А может, и в самом деле забыл.

 

— И все же… доктор? — вернулся к первому вопросу Байрон.

 

Извиняться он не стал. А Митос не стал заострять на этом внимание. Вместо этого он просто пожал плечами:

 

— Подумалось, что это не самая плохая идея.

 

— Не ожидал снова увидеть тебя в этом амплуа, Док, — помолчав немного, признался Байрон. И тут же прибавил: — А в чем-нибудь новом ты себя попробовать не хотел? В литературе, например… — его глаза снова блеснули. Но на сей раз не вызовом, а каким-то мальчишеским озорством.

 

Митос подошел к кровати Байрона и присел на край.

 

— О, нет, — усмехнулся он. — Оставим литературу тем, у кого есть к ней явный талант.

 

— Кому же это, например? — невинно полюбопытствовал Байрон.

 

— Ну… — Митос потер подбородок. — Даже затрудняюсь сказать. Шекспиру. Хэмингуэю. Лондону.

 

Байрон фыркнул. Но Митос видел, что тот едва сдерживает улыбку.

 

— А мой собственный вклад в дело развития литературы позволь ограничить банальными переводами. Ну и скучными летописями — каюсь, доводилось несколько раз вести хронологии.

 

— Ладно, художественная литература, — подначил Байрон. — Не говоря уже о поэзии. Но чем тебя не устраивает публицистика? Или, в крайнем случае, учебники по истории? С летописями же справился — справишься и тут.

 

Митос приподнял бровь и выдержал паузу.

 

— Да всем устраивает. Кроме необходимости указывать источники. Хотя… пожалуй, я подумаю над твоим предложением. “Джордж Гордон Байрон. Самая полная биография”. Звучит?

 

— Книга-бестселлер, книга-сенсация, — весело согласился Байрон. Он поднял свободную руку и провел пальцем по бейджу, на котором было написано нынешнее имя Митоса. — А какое место в ней будет отведено доктору Бенджамину Адамсу?

 

— Уж никак не меньше положенного.

 

Байрон ненадолго задержал руку возле бейджа, а потом почти безвольно уронил ее обратно на кровать.

 

— И все же… — на сей раз Байрон смотрел на Митоса совершенно серьезно. — Почему именно это имя, Док?

 

Митос улыбнулся. Говорить правду он не собирался. А лгать — не хотел. Но что-то, видимо, для себя поняв, Байрон коротко кивнул.

 

— Как в старые добрые времена, а?

 

Да уж. Как в старые добрые, точно. Разве что вместо опия — героин.

 

Байрон между тем ткнул пальцем в сторону капельницы и с поистине аристократическим презрением заявил:

 

— И все равно, я решительно отказываюсь понимать, зачем лично мне нужно вот это.

 

Митос лишь головой покачал.

 

— Джорди, — почти устало сказал он. — Во-первых, если ее убрать, это будет выглядеть подозрительно. Во-вторых, учитывая состояние, в котором тебя привезли, капельница точно не помешает. В-третьих...

 

Байрон скривился и махнул рукой.

 

— Логичен и благоразумен как всегда, Бен. Так утомительно, — посетовал он.

 

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало прислушиваться иногда к голосу разума, — нейтральным тоном произнес Митос.

 

Байрон резко отвернулся.

 

— К черту разум! — воскликнул он. — К черту благоразумие! Что хорошего принесли они тебе, Док?

 

— А что тебе — их отсутствие? — парировал Митос. — Взгляни, взгляни, во что ты превратился. Наркотики, Джорди? Я надеялся, что это пройденный этап.

 

— Как видишь, нет, — Байрон вновь повернулся и зло взглянул Митосу в глаза.

 

— Зачем тебе это нужно, Джорди? Скажи.

 

Байрон резко сел на кровати — так, что игла едва не вылетела у него из вены. Однако сам Байрон едва ли это заметил.

 

— Зачем? Док, ты и вправду задаешь этот вопрос? Мне? — он дернул уголком губ. — Посмотрите на меня, доктор Адамс. Кого вы видите перед собой?

 

Митос прищурился. Наркомана на грани ломки? Ответ предельно честный, болезненно откровенный... но — в корне неверный. Бессмертного? Старого знакомого? Самое очевидное, но — не то, все не то. Такой ли ответ сейчас нужен?

 

— Нет, Джордж, — качнул головой Митос. — Неправильная постановка вопроса. Значение имеет вовсе не то, как вижу тебя я. А то, каким ты готов себя мне показать сам.

 

Байрон на мгновение замер, обдумывая сказанное.

 

— Чушь и софистика, — наконец фыркнул он. — Можешь дальше не стараться, Док. — Байрон сгорбился, опустил плечи, в его голосе послышалась горечь. — Мне ли не знать, какой ты мастер уходить от ответов.

 

Митос вздохнул. Не этого он хотел. Совершенно не этого. Он подался вперед, приподнял пальцами подбородок Байрона и, поймав удивленный взгляд последнего, проговорил:

 

— Не буду спрашивать, кого ты видишь перед собой, Джорди. Спрошу иначе. Видишь ли ты все еще во мне своего друга?

 

Байрон всмотрелся в его глаза, нервно усмехнулся и накрыл его руку своей — словно желал оттолкнуть ее, но в последний момент передумал.

 

— Знаешь, Док... Ерунда все это — что талант можно развивать и совершенствовать безгранично. Границы есть. И когда ты упираешься в них, врезаешься в них на полном ходу... — Байрон дернул уголком губ. — Это больно, Док. Это разбивает тебя на части. На множество мелких осколков. И каждый из этих осколков впивается под кожу, не давая забыть и принять. Ты хотел знать, зачем мне наркотик? Чтобы идти. Чтобы каждый раз делать пусть один, но шаг вперед. Трость, Док. Считай, что героин — это всего лишь еще одна трость.

 

— Ты вполне можешь обойтись и без нее, — тихо заметил Митос.

 

— Могу, — согласился Байрон. И, сжав на мгновение пальцы на запястье Митоса, все-таки отвел его руку. — Но без нее я острее чувствую свою ущербность. Я — тот, кто я есть, Док.

 

— Гений, — напомнил Митос. — Поэт. Музыкант.

 

Но Байрон вскинул подбородок.

 

— Калека, — коротко отрезал он.

 

***

 

Чарли деликатно постучалась, прежде чем войти в палату. Шагнув следом за ней, Тоби заметил, как на лице Рочдейла мелькнула тень неудовольствия. Доктор Адамс обнаружился тут же. Он сидел на краю кровати — близко, очень близко к Рочдейлу. Впрочем, это как раз Тоби никак не касалось. Хотя… признаться, ему было слегка неловко — будто они с Чарли только что помешали какому-то важному разговору. Чему-то личному.

 

— Детектив Чарли Маркс, — представилась Чарли, показав полицейский жетон.

 

— Тоби Логан. Я — парамедик. Это мы с напарником привезли вас в больницу. Вот… — Тоби немного неловко помолчал. — Зашел убедиться, что сейчас с вами уже все в порядке.

 

Рочдейл вежливо кивнул. Но Тоби уловил в его мыслях какую-то фразу на другом языке — кажется, это был французский. Сам Тоби французский, несмотря на то, что это был один из государственных языков, знал из рук вон плохо. Но интонации не оставляли сомнений: их с Чарли появлению были совсем не рады.

 

— Джордж Рочдейл, — откликнулся Рочдейл. — К вашим услугам, детектив Маркс. Мистер Логан.

 

— Не могли бы вы ответить на несколько вопросов? — спросила Чарли.

 

Однако прежде, чем Рочдейл успел что-либо сказать, вмешался доктор Адамс. Он встал и скрестил руки на груди.

 

— Вы можете поговорить с ним, если это не терпит отлагательств, детектив Маркс, — сказал он. — Но попрошу вас не забывать, что он все еще очень и очень слаб.

 

Рочдейл открыл было рот, потом прикрыл его и, словно капитулируя, откинулся на подушки.

 

— А вы… — повернулась Чарли к доктору Адамсу.

 

— Доктор Бенджамин Адамс, — представился он. — В настоящий момент — его лечащий врач. И, к сожалению, вынужден настаивать на том, чтобы вы не слишком сильно утомляли моего пациента.

 

“Ну, что ж, Джорди. Что мог — сделал. Дальше выкручивайся сам”, — одновременно прочитал в его мыслях Тоби.

 

Чарли с явным неудовольствием кивнула. Однако она не могла не признавать правоту доктора: выглядел Рочдейл… мягко говоря, неважно.

 

— Приношу свои искренние извинения, — негромко произнес между тем Рочдейл. — За то, что вынужден принимать вас в подобном состоянии.

 

Чарли прищурилась.

 

— Вот как раз о вашем состоянии я и намерена поговорить.

 

Тоби заметил, как доктор Адамс покосился на него, и ожидал уже, что тот выскажется относительно его присутствия в этой палате здесь и сейчас. Однако тот промолчал и отступил в сторону.

 

— Вот как? — в ответ на высказывание Чарли приподнял бровь Рочдейл.

 

— Именно, — Чарли кивнула. И тут же резко спросила: — А в курсе ли вы, мистер Рочдейл, что в Канаде хранение наркотиков — это уголовное преступление?

 

— Полно, детектив, — Рочдейл слегка, словно на большее у него не было сил, приподнял руку. — Только в том случае, если они действительно принадлежат мне.

 

— А вы утверждаете, — уточнила Чарли. — Что это не так?

 

— Разумеется, нет, — Рочдейл выглядел оскорбленным самим подобным предположением.

 

— Откуда же в таком случае, по-вашему, они взялись?

 

— Подбросили? — пожав плечами, предположил Рочдейл.

 

… Вот только Тоби прекрасно знал, что это — ложь. Никто ему ничего не подбрасывал. Рочдейл сам приобрел наркотик к каком-то переулке. Промелькнувшее в голове Рочдейла воспоминание было столь коротким, что разглядеть лицо дилера Тоби не успел.

 

— Значит, вы не будете возражать, если полиция изымет их в качестве вещественных доказательств?

 

— Простите, детектив, но что именно вы собираетесь доказывать? — слегка язвительно уточнил Рочдейл. — А впрочем… — он выразительно вздохнул. — Изымайте. Мне они, в любом случае, совершенно не нужны.

 

И сейчас Тоби действительно мог видеть, что перед ним — артист. Вот только не музыкант, а актер, виртуозно отыгрывающий свою партию. Тоби почти готов был поверить ему… если бы не ощущал в его мыслях откровенную досаду. А еще Рочдейл мельком задумался о том, где и как достать новую дозу. Но быстро отвлекся, вновь сосредотачиваясь на разговоре с Чарли.

 

— Что вы вообще делали в такое время в районе Джейн-энд-Финч?

 

Рочдейл недоуменно моргнул.

 

— Гулял?

 

— Отлично, — после небольшой паузы закатила глаза Чарли. — То есть вы, мистер Рочдейл, ко всему прочему, чисто случайно посреди ночи забрели в самый криминальный квартал Торонто?

 

— Ммм… Звучит действительно довольно глупо, — Рочдейл обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Но, тем не менее, это так. После репетиции я решил прогуляться. Побродить по городу, проветрить голову, подумать… Полезно для творчества, детектив. Точно не знаю, сколько времени прошло до того момента, как я понял, что заблудился. Я собирался вызвать такси…

 

Рочдейл замолчал, и Чарли сочла нужным поторопить его.

 

— И что же? Вызвали?

 

— Увы, — он скорбно качнул головой. — Не помню.

 

Хотя, вообще-то, прекрасно помнил. Тоби видел в воспоминаниях Рочдейла, как тот целенаправленно шел куда-то, даже не помышляя ни о каком такси — хотя и прихрамывал, опираясь на трость. Заблудился? Вот уж, нет. Рочдейл явно прекрасно ориентировался на месте. Что интересно, он ничуть не опасался быть здесь. Хотя знал, прекрасно знал, где именно находится. Более того… Тоби удивленно распахнул глаза и более внимательно посмотрел на Рочдейла. Бледный, какой-то тонкий, почти прозрачный — он совершенно не выглядел опасным. И все же за свою жизнь Рочдейл, гуляя по Джейн-энд-Финч, ни капли не боялся. Он считал, что хищник там — именно он.

 

— То есть… — медленно, словно желая удостовериться в том, что все поняла верно, проговорила Чарли. — Вы будете настаивать, что вы — всего лишь жертва?

 

— Именно так, детектив Маркс, — медленно склонил голову Рочдейл. — Мне, признаться, чести это совершенно не делает, но... Да. Боюсь, что все именно так.

 

Чарли тряхнула головой.

 

— Мистер Рочдейл, — решительно начала она. — Вы — рок-музыкант…

 

— Виновен, — вставил Рочдейл, едва уловимо улыбаясь.

 

Чарли же, напротив, сжала губы.

 

— Так вот. Простите, но у вас, насколько мне известно, сложилась определенная репутация относительно наркотиков. Считается, что…

 

— О, детектив Маркс, — снова перебил ее Рочдейл. Он заметно поморщился. — Вам известно, что такое сценический образ?

 

Однако Тоби знал, что ни о каком образе и речи не идет. Рочдейл был знаком с наркотическими веществами не понаслышке.

 

— Игра на публику, ничего более. Можете проверить мои вены — я совершенно чист.

 

Рочдейл покосился на капельницу. И прибавил:

 

— Хотя, может, пару следов и найдете. А может, и нет — если доктор Адамс все еще столь же хорош, как я помню.

 

На слух Тоби, это прозвучало весьма двусмысленно. А еще вновь поднимало вопрос: был ли наркоманом сам доктор Адамс? Тоби бросил на него короткий взгляд. В любом случае, Рочдейл, а вместе с ним и Тоби, не сомневался: вены на его руках в полном порядке. И это было странно. Чертовски странно. Потому что Тоби знал, видел, что в тот вечер, когда они с Озом подобрали Рочдейла с передозом, он вколол себе героин сам. И это был явно далеко не первый раз.

 

— Можно принимать и иначе, — заметила Чарли.

 

— Можно, — согласился Рочдейл. — И все же нет.

 

А Тоби понимал, что — да.

 

— То есть, — подытожила Чарли, — вы, мистер Рочдейл, гуляли вечером по городу. Потом с вами что-то произошло, в результате чего вы оказались посреди улицы, под дозой и с наркотиками в кармане. Учитывая район, это вполне тянет на покушение на убийство. А учитывая, кем вы являетесь, дело наверняка получит международный резонанс.

 

Однако Рочдейл на явную провокацию не поддался.

 

— О, детектив Маркс, умоляю. Наверняка все гораздо проще. Меня хотели или дискредитировать, или попросту ограбить. И в первом случае, полагаю, дело действительно могло бы получить международный резонанс.

 

— Могло бы? — переспросила Чарли. — Думаете, не получит?

 

Рочдейл отрицательно качнул головой.

 

— Арестовать меня не за что, я сам в данном случае — жертва. И я ход делу давать не собираюсь.

 

— Нет? — явно удивилась Чарли.

 

— Нет, — подтвердил Рочдейл. — Не заинтересован, каюсь. Хотя на деле, думаю, вышел бы неплохой “черный пиар”.

 

— А почему вы думаете об ограблении? — вмешался Тоби. — Бумажник ведь остался при вас.

 

Рочдейл недоуменно, словно успел уже забыть о его присутствии — хотя Тоби прекрасно знал, что это вовсе не так — посмотрел на него.

 

— Трость, — коротко ответил он.

 

— Трость? — приподняв бровь, переспросила Чарли.

 

— Уверен, что она пропала? — одновременно с ней обеспокоенно уточнил доктор Адамс.

 

— Да, — ответил Рочдейл им обоим. И тут же спросил у Тоби. — Мистер… Логан?..

 

Тоби кивнул.

 

— Так вот, мистер Логан, — продолжил Рочдейл. — Когда вы меня… — он запнулся. — Подобрали… была ли рядом со мной трость?

 

— Нет, — отрицательно покачал головой Тоби. Однако тут же признал: — Но было темно. Да и нам, честно говоря, было немного не до этого.

 

— Понимаю, — кивнул Рочдейл.

 

И, насколько Тоби видел, и вправду понимал. Он не ошибся тогда: Рочдейл и в самом деле прекрасно знал обо всех опасностях, подстерегавших случайных и не очень прохожих в Джейн-энд-Финч.

 

— И что в этой трости такого особенного? — по-прежнему недоумевала Чарли.

 

— Антиквариат, — пояснил Рочдейл. Похоже, трости ему было действительно жаль. — Штучная работа. Спецзаказ. По легенде, делалась для самого лорда Байрона.

 

— Но это же не так? — уточнила Чарли.

 

"Разумеется, это именно так", — раздраженно подумал Рочдейл.

 

— Как знать… — неопределенно произнес он вместо этого вслух.

 

Тоби моргнул. Лорду Байрону ранее принадлежала трость или нет — однако Рочдейл принял ее когда-то из рук доктора Адамса. На них обоих вновь были те странные костюмы из девятнадцатого века. Но внешне и тот, и другой выглядели так же, как и сейчас. Так что, видимо, не так уж и давно это было. А еще, Рочдейл умолчал об этом, но трость была с секретом. Точнее, это была не совсем трость — это были ножны в форме трости. А в них скрывался меч.

 

— Если вы напишете заявление, мы отправим в Джейн-энд-Финч людей, осмотреть место преступления.

 

— А в этом есть смысл? — с сомнением уточнил Рочдейл.

 

Несколько секунд Чарли боролась с честностью, однако потом все-таки вынужденно признала:

 

— Едва ли.

 

Рочдейл кивнул.

 

— Вот видите, детектив. Я тоже все это прекрасно понимаю.

 

— Странно, — задумчиво проговорила Чарли.

 

— Что именно? — в голосе Рочдейла слышалась усталость.

 

А ведь он на самом деле ни капли не устал, вновь невольно восхитился его актерским мастерством Тоби.

 

— Ну, обычно звезды раздувают сенсацию и из гораздо меньшего. А уж в вашей ситуации можно привлечь к себе внимание по полной программе.

 

— Прошу прощения, но мне почему-то кажется, что вы предвзяты, детектив, — Рочдейл фыркнул. —  Не любите музыку? Или музыкантов?

 

— Тех, кто мешает свершению правосудия, — парировала Чарли.

 

Рочдейл улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза.

 

— Я пришлю вам билеты на концерт.

 

— Думаю, на этом достаточно, — вмешался доктор Адамс. — Мистер Рочдейл все еще очень слаб, ему нужен покой.

 

На самом деле — нет, покой Рочдейлу не требовался. И об этом знали оба: как Рочдейл, так и доктор Адамс. Тоби в очередной уже раз задался вопросом: в чем тут все-таки дело? Как такое вообще может быть? Почему едва не умерший пациент чувствует себя совершенно здоровым и полным сил? Почему его врач этому совершенно не удивлен? Почему, наконец…

 

Тоби отвлекся, когда Чарли поинтересовалась, где Рочдейл остановился. Тот назвал отель — пятизвездочный, относящийся к сети с мировым именем. Однако доктор Адамс отрицательно покачал головой.

 

— Как только его состояние позволит покинуть клинику, он поживет у меня. И это не обсуждается, Джорди.

 

Рочдейл отчетливо хмыкнул, но промолчал.

  
А у Тоби, нечаянно — ну, почти — уловившего его мысли, отчетливо заалели кончики ушей.

 

***

 

Митос проводил выходящих из палаты Маркс и Логана недовольным взглядом. А повернувшись к Байрону обнаружил, что тот уже сидит на кровати, опустив ноги на пол, и отсоединяет капельницу.

 

— Далеко собрался? — полюбопытствовал Митос, не делая ни малейшей попытки подойти и помочь.

 

— Подальше отсюда, — огрызнулся Байрон.

 

Он дернулся — и зашипел, пережимая место над уколом. Крохотная ранка практически моментально зажила. Ни на постельном белье, ни на одежде Байрона, ни, тем более, на полу не оказалось ни капли крови.

 

— Если предложение все еще в силе, — продолжил Байрон. — То адрес моего будущего местопребывания тебе известен лучше, чем мне.

 

— Не говори ерунды, — отмахнулся Митос. — Разумеется, в силе. Но тобой заинтересовалась полиция. Ты же понимаешь, что в таком случае сбегать из клиники, будучи, согласно документам, чуть ли не при смерти — довольно подозрительно.

 

— Полиция? — воскликнул Байрон, резко поднимаясь на ноги. Он пошатнулся, но все-таки устоял. — Еще немного — и мной заинтересуется пресса! А оставаться здесь под прицелом камер... Вот, где будет настоящий кошмар. Полиция в медицинские дебри лезть не станет. А папарацци — те могут.

 

Байрон сделал пару шагов по палате и прищурился.

 

— Где мои вещи? Или мне идти прямо так, Док?

 

Митос примирительно выставил руки перед собой.

 

— Спокойно, Джорди. Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя здесь оставаться. В конце концов, мне ли не понимать, насколько это опасно. Я просто хочу быть уверен в том, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь.

 

— Понимаю, — Байрон кивнул и сделал шаг к нему. — Понимаю, Док, — новый шаг. — Еще как понимаю.

 

Оказавшись вплотную к нему, Байрон обхватил ладонями лицо Митоса, и на несколько мгновений оба замерли.

 

— Чего ты хочешь, Джорди? — наконец спросил Митос, и Байрон отступил.

 

— Чего я не хочу, Док, — поправил он. — А не хочу я — провести остаток жизни в какой-нибудь лаборатории. В жизни есть перспективы и поприятнее.

 

Митос поймал Байрона за руку и провел пальцами по внутренней стороне локтевого сгиба.

 

— Например, превратиться в законченного наркомана?

 

Байрон раздул ноздри и вырвался.

 

— Вот только не надо этих лекций, Док!

 

Митос прикусил губу, чтобы не ответить резкостью.

 

— Мы уже выяснили, что благоразумие — исключительно твоя прерогатива, — из уст Байрона это звучало почти как извинение. Почти.

 

— Ну что ж... — Митос вздохнул. — Тогда благоразумно предлагаю тебе следующий вариант. Я провожу тебя в холл, к стойке регистратуры. И ты подпишешь отказ от госпитализации. Пока ты будешь заполнять все необходимые документы и забирать свои вещи, у меня как раз закончится смена. Устроит, Джорди?

 

— Отлично, — практически не раздумывая, кивнул Байрон. — Так и сделаем, Док.

 

Тут его почему-то повело в сторону, и он ухватился за плечо Митоса, чтобы не упасть.

 

— Джорди? Джорди?.. — обеспокоенно позвал Митос, поддерживая его. — Да что с тобой творится?

 

— Все... нормально, — Байрон с видимым усилием сфокусировал на нем взгляд, потом глубоко вдохнул и решительно отстранился.

 

— Я уже почти жалею, что не оставил тебя в клинике, — пробормотал себе под нос Митос.

 

Его, разумеется, услышали.

 

— К черту, Док. Я в полном порядке, — бросил Байрон через плечо и, прихрамывая, вышел в коридор.

 

— Если бы...

 

Но эти его слова остались без ответа.

 

В холле Митос оставил Байрона на попечении девушки из регистратуры — Дороти, вспомнил он. И, разумеется, тот с легкостью очаровал ее.

 

"Воистину некоторые вещи не меняются", — с легкой ностальгией подумал Митос.

 

Он закончил свои дела, сдал смену и вернулся в холл. Байрон, уже успевший разобраться с документами и переодеться, сидел в зале ожидания для посетителей, откинувшись на спинку стула и вытянув ноги.

 

— Ну наконец-то, — проворчал Байрон.

 

Митос закатил глаза и, подойдя к нему, протянул руку. Байрон приподнял бровь, но помощь принял. Судя по доставшемуся Митосу взгляду, сделано это было исключительно в целях конспирации.

 

На стоянке они подошли к еще крепкому, но явно видавшему виды Ford Escape. Байрон скользнул по автомобилю безразличным взглядом. А после того, как с негромким щелчком разблокировались двери, неловко забрался в салон. Судя по всему, чувствовал Байрон себя вовсе не так хорошо, как пытался показать.

 

— Что происходит, Джорди? — выруливая со стоянки, поинтересовался Митос. — Сначала ты умер от передозировки наркотиком. Потом тебе понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы ожить. А теперь... Ты давно уже должен был быть в порядке. Однако я вижу, что это не так.

 

Байрон нервно постучал пальцами по пластиковой панели.

 

— Время, Док, — отвернувшись к окну, сказал он. — Мне просто нужно еще немного времени.

 

Митос покачал головой. Слова Байрона его ни капли не убедили. Впрочем, настаивать он не стал — пока. Вместо этого он решил прояснить другой — не менее, а то и более важный! — вопрос.

 

— Меч, — сказал он. — У тебя есть оружие, Джорди? Или ты сейчас беззащитен?

 

Байрон повернулся и недоуменно посмотрел на него.

 

— Я еще помню твою науку, Док, — пожав плечами, ответил он. — Так что даже временно оставшись без меча — нет, я не беззащитен.

 

— Огнестрельное? — покосившись на Байрона, уточнил Митос.

 

Байрон кивнул.

 

— И, предвидя твои вопросы — проблем с этой стороны не будет. Разрешение на ношение оружия у меня тоже есть. Нужно будет только забрать пистолет из отеля. Потому что тот, который был у меня с собой ночью, тоже пропал.

 

Митос бросил на Байрона задумчивый взгляд. А Байрон неожиданно спросил:

 

— Полагаю, надеяться на то, что моя трость все еще валяется где-нибудь в том переулке — излишне опрометчиво?

 

— Думаю, что так, — откликнулся Митос.

 

Байрон помрачнел и снова отвернулся.

 

— Ты… — начал было Митос, но тут же поправился. — У тебя с собой есть еще один клинок?

 

Пауза вышла долгой. И, по сути, ответ уже и не требовался. Однако Байрон все-таки уронил:

 

— Нет.

 

— Безалаберный балбес! — не сдержался Митос.

 

— Ну, знаешь! — Байрон резко выпрямился, зло сверкнув на него глазами. — Предполагалось, что меч я могу потерять только одновременно с головой!

 

— Ты серьезно? — Митос от возмущения едва не ударил по тормозам. — Да я навскидку могу назвать тебе с десяток способов, как можно остаться без меча, но не потерять голову.

 

— Тогда уж назови, Док, — оскорбленно парировал Байрон, — с десяток объяснений для пограничников: зачем мне, артисту, между прочим, а не террористу, такое количество оружия.

 

— Реквизит?.. — предположил слегка сбитый с толку неожиданным поворотом Митос.

 

Байрон хмыкнул.

 

— Это боевые-то мечи? — язвительно уточнил он. — При условии, что в моих выступлениях ничего подобного не используется.

 

— Ладно, — примирительно сказал Митос, на несколько секунд отрывая руки от руля. А потом одна его рука вернулась на руль, а другая — легла на колено Байрона. — Признаю, это было глупо. Одно дело держать дома целый арсенал и другое — возить с собой. По нынешним временам это не так-то просто. Но… я беспокоюсь за тебя, Джорди.

 

И Митос слегка сжал пальцы.

 

— Знаю, Док, знаю… — Байрон вздохнул. Он перевел взгляд на руку Митоса на своем колене. — Именно поэтому я все еще здесь, а не потребовал остановить машину.

 

Дальнейший путь они проделали в молчании, но оно вовсе не было тягостным. Митос обдумывал неожиданное появление в его жизни Байрона. И с некоторым удивлением осознал, что действительно искренне рад его видеть. Гораздо больше, чем, например, МакЛауда — окажись тот сейчас в непосредственной близости. МакЛауд был прочитанной и убранной на полку книгой. Байрон, несмотря на то, что не виделись они уже лет двести — нет. Отношения с другими Бессмертными не бывали легкими никогда. Но там, где МакЛауд давил и настаивал, Байрон предпочитал пытаться понять и договориться. И… К черту. Митос не собирался сравнивать этих двоих.

 

О чем думал в это время Байрон Митос не знал. Впрочем… кажется, тот попросту задремал. И то сказать — ночка у него выдалась та еще.

 

Митос припарковался возле небольшого двухэтажного дома и аккуратно потряс Байрона за плечо.

 

— Джорди? В кровати спится лучше, уж поверь.

 

Байрон как-то испуганно вскинулся. А потом, узнав Митоса, обмяк на сиденье.

 

— А мне снился такой хороший сон, Док… — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Тебе бы непременно понравилось.

 

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — заверил Митос. — И все же, пойдем домой.

 

И он первым вышел из машины.

 

— Домой, — негромко повторил Байрон. — Домой… — и, неопределенно качнув головой, вышел следом за ним.

 

Перед самым порогом Байрон остановился и окинул дом выразительным взглядом.

 

— А неплохо нынче живут врачи, Док, — прокомментировал он.

 

— Получил в наследство, — пожал плечами Митос.

 

— От дядюшки? — полюбопытствовал Байрон. — Кузена? Или еще более дальнего родственника?

 

— О… — отперев дверь, Митос приглашающе махнул рукой, пропуская Байрона вперед. — Это долгая история.

 

Байрон вошел в дом, развернулся и склонился перед Митосом в легком поклоне.

 

— Смею вас уверить, доктор Адамс, что в настоящий момент совершенно никуда не спешу, — церемонно проговорил он.

  
Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга. У Байрона подрагивали уголки губ — он едва сдерживал улыбку. Но первым рассмеялся все-таки Митос. Он хохотал искренне, почти до слез — чувствуя, как где-то в глубине души исчезает, растворяется огромный камень. Камень, к которому он настолько привык, с которым настолько сросся — что практически перестал его замечать. Митос смеялся, и Байрон смеялся вместе с ним.

 

А потом Байрон отступил на пару шагов назад и буквально рухнул в так удачно стоящее в холле кресло. Смеяться он уже явно не мог, но и успокоиться пока что тоже было выше его сил.

 

— Видел бы ты себя сейчас, Док, — поделился Байрон.

 

Митос пожал плечами. Видеть он себя, может, и не видел. Но ощущал, как его отпустило напряжение последних... часов? Дней? Лет? Думать об этом почему-то не хотелось. Так что он перевел тему:

 

— Как насчет завтрака? — преувеличенно бодро спросил Митос.

 

— Не откажусь, Док, — Байрон смерил его задумчивым взглядом и повторил: — Определенно, я ни от чего не откажусь.

 

***

 

Выходя из палаты, Чарли буквально кипела от злости. И Тоби едва ли мог ее за это винить. Рочдейл, даже без учета связанных с ним странностей, явно был втянут в дело по самые уши — если не глубже.

 

— Этот мерзавец совершенно прав, — Чарли сердито ударила кулаком в стену. — Мне нечем его прижать. И ему это прекрасно известно.

 

Они подошли к стоянке машин скорой помощи.

 

— Он лгал, — произнес Тоби.

 

— Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю, — вздохнула Чарли.

 

Тоби пожал плечами. Он облокотился на капот своей скорой и заговорил:

 

— Рочдейл не случайно оказался ночью в Джейн-энд-Финч. Он шел конкретно за наркотиками. Более того, он прекрасно знал, куда идти и кого искать. Вообще, кажется, он чувствовал себя там как рыба в воде, — поделился Тоби. — Он не боялся никого и ничего.

 

— Еще один самоуверенный идиот, — прокомментировала Чарли.

 

— Да нет, — медленно сказал Тоби. — Тут что-то другое. Он знал, что там опасно. Но... Такое ощущение, будто себя самого он считал опаснее.

 

— Просто идиот?

 

Тоби с сомнением качнул головой. Едва ли. На идиота Рочдейл точно похож не был.

 

— Ну, отлично, — Чарли с тихим стоном помассировала виски.

 

— А еще все он прекрасно помнит, — продолжил Тоби. — Он сам принял ту дозу.

 

— Не знаю, в чем там фокус с его венами. Но то, что парень колется — видно невооруженным глазом, — согласно кивнула Чарли.

 

— Вот насчет трости он сказал правду.

 

— И что? Она действительно принадлежала лорду Байрону? — заинтересовалась Чарли.

 

— Ну, Рочдейл верит, что да.

 

Чарли скептически хмыкнула. "Таким штукам место в музее, а никак не в подворотне", — подумала она. И Тоби в целом даже был с ней согласен.

 

— Но трость и вправду непростая. Она с секретом: внутри скрыт меч, — пояснил Тоби. — Кстати, если я правильно понял, то подарил ее Рочдейлу наш доктор Адамс.

 

— Да, я заметила, что они знакомы. Не знаешь, что их связывает?

 

Тоби слегка смутился.

 

— Честно говоря, не уверен, — отвел взгляд он. — Но, кажется, раньше у них были довольно... близкие отношения.

 

— Близкие — это в смысле близкие? Или… — Чарли округлила глаза и голосом выделила: — Близкие?

 

Тоби потер кончик уха и беспомощно посмотрел на Чарли. Та понимающе кивнула.

 

— О. Ладно, — сказала она. — Я это учту.

 

— Детектив Маркс? — послышалось откуда-то из-за скорой. А через несколько секунд появился Оз. — Добрый… доброе… — он замялся и посмотрел на часы. — Доброй ночи, — все-таки определился он.

 

— Привет, — улыбнулась в ответ Чарли.

 

— Ты от Райдера? — спросил у Оза Тоби.

 

— Точно, — Оз помахал в воздухе листом с какой-то таблицей. — Можем ехать. Готов?

 

— Да. Да, конечно, — Тоби кивнул. И, повернувшись к Чарли, извинился: — Чарли, прости. Мне пора.

 

— Разумеется, — Чарли слегка приподняла руки. — Да и мне нужно идти. Отправлюсь выбивать ордер.

 

Она помахала обоим, развернулась и пошла прочь со стоянки. А Тоби, запрыгнув на водительское сиденье, поинтересовался у Оза:

 

— Итак, куда едем?

 

— Наша задача — патруль, — откликнулся тот. — А там — как обычно. Следуем указаниям диспетчера.

 

— Вас понял, — Тоби шутливо отсалютовал. — Пост принял. Рядовой Бэй, к выполнению задания готов?

 

— Так точно, — поддержал шутку Оз.

 

Дальнейшее дежурство прошло без происшествий. Несколько обычных вызовов — по счастью, ничего серьезного. Только то, с чем легко можно было справиться на месте. Но Тоби под конец смены все равно чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон.

 

— Сдашь документы? — спросил Оз.

 

Тоби кивнул. И Оз, радостно улыбнувшись, куда-то бодро убежал. Впрочем… почему “куда-то”? Тоби и без телепатии прекрасно знал, куда: по направлению к палате Рочдейла. Поскольку в руках у Оза был многострадальный диск с записью, который тот возил с собой, периодически — к сожалению, безуспешно — пытаясь вручить продюсерам и состоявшимся музыкантам.

 

Отчитавшись Райдеру, начальнику станции скорой помощи, Тоби вышел на улицу. На удивление, Оз обнаружился там же. Он сидел на лавочке, поставив локти на колени и опустив голову. Тоби подошел и молча сел рядом. Они немного помолчали.

 

— Я просто хотел узнать, как он. Оставить ему диск — а вдруг ему бы и вправду понравилось? А ему бы наверняка понравилось, я уверен! Ты только представь, Тоби… — заговорил наконец Оз.

 

— А он? — подтолкнул Тоби.

 

— А он отказался от госпитализации и уехал. Я опоздал на каких-то пятнадцать минут. Пятнадцать минут, Тоби!

 

Тоби моргнул.

 

— Но… как?.. — удивился он. — Почему он ушел?

 

У него это просто в голове не укладывалось. Тоби видел, в каком состоянии Рочдейла привезли в клинику. Видел, что он и в самом деле чуть не умер — его буквально чудом удалось вытащить с того света… И в то же время видел, как он удивительно быстро пришел в себя. Перед Чарли Рочдейл больше симулировал слабость, чем чувствовал ее на самом деле. И вот теперь, всего через несколько часов после клинической смерти, Рочдейл просто спокойно встает, собирается и уходит?!.

 

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Оз. — Но не держать же его здесь силой. Дороти сказала, что он выглядел совершенно здоровым. Бледным только.

 

Тоби сжал пальцами виски. Оз действительно был сильно расстроен.

 

— Знаешь, Оз, — задумчиво произнес Тоби, — мне кажется, что мы с Рочдейлом еще встретимся.

 

— Да ладно? — махнул рукой Оз. — Не утешай меня.

 

— И не думал. Ты знал, что он знаком с доктором Адамсом?

 

— Ну и что? — не понял Оз.

 

— То, что Рочдейл на несколько дней остановится у него.

 

— Серьезно? — вытаращил глаза Оз.

 

— Чарли они сказали именно так.

 

— Вау, — выдохнул Оз. — Ну… то есть… спасибо, друг. Наверное… думаю, я попробую поговорить с доктором Адамсом.

 

И, решительно кивнув, воспрянувший духом Оз отправился домой. А Тоби так и остался сидеть на скамейке, глядя куда-то перед собой.

 

Тем временем из дверей клиники показалась Оливия. Заметив Тоби, она нахмурилась и быстрым шагом направилась к нему.

 

— Тоби? — издалека окликнула она. — У тебя все в порядке?

 

Тоби посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся.

 

“Ну же, Тоби, — думала Лив. — Неужели опять Бен Адамс? Лучше бы ты просто поехал домой и хорошенько выспался”.

 

— Да, — откликнулся Тоби. — Хорошо, Лив. Думаю, я так и сделаю.

 

Она сперва слегка смутилась, а потом шутливо погрозила ему пальцем.

 

— Все еще не могу привыкнуть к этому, — призналась она. — И все-таки, Тоби, — она легко пихнула его в плечо. — Признавайся, о чем задумался?

 

Тоби внимательно посмотрел на нее.

 

— Ладно. Лив, скажи, это нормально, когда человек, переживший клиническую смерть, несколько часов спустя сам спокойно уходит из клиники?

 

Оливия переступила с ноги на ногу.

 

— Вообще-то, — сказала она, — нет. Не нормально.

 

А потом пожала плечами:

  
— Странно, что я это говорю, но… Тоби, тебе ли не знать, какие ресурсы может таить в себе человеческий организм.

 

***

 

Байрон вышел из ванной в рубашке Митоса на голое тело. Она была небрежно застегнута не на все пуговицы и местами прилипала к влажной коже, но Байрона, кажется, это ничуть не волновало. Как и то, что с его волос на одежду и на пол капала вода. Байрон босиком, оставляя после себя мокрые следы, прошел мимо Митоса к лестнице на второй этаж. Туда, где находилась одна из гостевых спален.

 

Митос, сидящий в кресле, проводил его задумчивым взглядом. И потянулся за чашкой кофе — уже третьей по счету за сегодняшнее утро. Сам он спать идти не хотел. Ему нужно было… подумать? Да, пожалуй.

 

Митос встал, подошел к книжному шкафу. Достал одну из книг — о новейших тенденциях в области клинической диагностики — и, вернувшись в кресло, открыл книгу наугад, на случайной странице. Он уже читал эту книгу и знал все, что она могла ему предложить. Но сейчас ему требовалось не получение информации, а кое-что иное. Митос провел пальцами по белоснежной странице — когда-то и мечтать не приходилось о том, что бумага станет настолько прекрасного качества, а книги из предмета роскоши превратятся в самую обыденную вещь. Panta rei.

 

Буквы строчка за строчкой складывались в слова, предложения, абзацы. Митос пробегал по ним взглядом, не вникая в смысл. И текст снова рассыпался на буквы. Даже нет, не так. Не на буквы — на символы. Знаки, несущие в себе сакральный смысл — и в то же время начисто лишенные его. Священные двадцать шесть. Они менялись и трансформировались, обретая форму отображения давно забытых мертвых языков…

 

Митос всмотрелся вглубь страниц… и раздраженно захлопнул сборник медицинских статей. Осознание того, что ничего у него сейчас не выйдет, царапнуло каждый нерв.

 

Это была не та книга.

  
Митос отбросил ненужный уже том на журнальный столик и залпом допил остатки напрочь остывшего кофе. Столь резко оборвавшаяся медитация, разумеется, совершенно не способствовала обретению душевного спокойствия. И, главное, ему так и не удалось разобраться в собственных мыслях — не говоря уже о том, чтобы привести их в порядок.

 

Вообще-то, как правило, книга могла быть совершенно любой. Профессиональная, художественная, научно-популярная литература — от книги требовались лишь страницы с текстом. Однажды ему довелось даже воспользоваться учебником по математическому анализу. Но... не в этот раз. Хотя чему он удивляется? Разве могло быть иначе, когда дело касалось Байрона? Митос с удивлением отметил, что вместо неудовольствия думает об этом с легкой иронией. Да уж. Что Байрон, что МакЛауд отличались поразительным талантом переворачивать с ног на голову все, с чем только соприкасались. ... И Митос уже зарекался сравнивать их.

 

Хмыкнув, Митос вернул книгу на полку. И, задержавшись возле шкафа, окинул стоявшую там подборку оценивающим взглядом. Книги главным образом соответствовали одной конкретной теме — медицине. Не то, совсем не то. Митос качнул головой, подумав, что сейчас впервые за прошедшее время скучает по библиотеке Адама Пирсона. По собственной коллекции и раритетам, с которыми ему доводилось работать.

 

Митос поджал губы и отвернулся от книжного шкафа.

 

Стоило подумать еще об одном. Вещей никаких у Байрона с собой не было, в отель за ними заезжать они не стали. А значит, нужно подобрать ему что-нибудь на первое время. Потому что то, во что превратилась нынешняя одежда Байрона, можно было только выбросить. Ну, или сжечь. Митос, конечно, утрировал — на самом деле все было не так плохо. Но Байрон, привыкший к роскоши и хорошим вещам, без необходимости к испорченной одежде не притронется. В конце концов, у всех свои слабости и привычки — и эту еще можно было отнести к одной из самых безобидных. По крайней мере, в отличие от пристрастия к наркотикам и алкоголю, она никому не мешала жить.

 

Доктор Бенджамин Адамс был сторонником спокойной, размеренной жизни. Он отгулял свое с "Красным Крестом". Риска ему хватило в зонах боевых действий. Так что сейчас он вел жизнь размеренную и достаточно респектабельную. Доктор Адамс не слишком сближался с коллегами и вообще старался свести контакты с людьми к минимуму — но так, чтобы не прослыть совсем уж мизантропом. В любом случае, вечерам в баре или шумной вечеринке он предпочитал спокойное времяпрепровождение у камина. Благо, таковой в его доме имелся. Что и говорить, гардероб у доктора Адамса был соответствующий. Ничего, что могло бы прийтись по душе Байрону. А впрочем... Это уже было проблемой самого Байрона, верно?

 

Сложив одежду для Байрона стопкой, Митос поднялся на второй этаж. Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта. Митос тихо толкнул ее и, постояв несколько секунд на пороге, вошел в комнату. Байрон спал, раскинувшись на кровати по диагонали. Он лежал на животе, крепко прижимая к себе подушку. А одеяло небрежно валялось на полу. В комнате было прохладно, так что Байрон, уснувший прямо так, как был, в рубашке, явно успел замерзнуть. Митос вздохнул и положил одежду на тумбочку. Потом, поколебавшись, все-таки подобрал одеяло и набросил его на Байрона. Тот даже не вздрогнул. Митос закатил глаза. Разумеется, в его доме гостю — другу! — не угрожало никакой опасности. И все же, все же... Никакой осторожности.

 

Байрон повернул голову, притягивая подушку уже чуть ли не под себя. На мгновение из-под одеяла высунулась пятка и... тут же скрылась обратно. Байрон так и не проснулся.

 

Митос так же тихо вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

Остаток дня Митос провел за книгами — точнее, за составленным еще Адамом Пирсоном каталогом печатных изданий. Он вознамерился в ближайшее время обновить свою библиотеку. И почему-то ему даже не важно было, что это не слишком впишется в столь тщательно созданный и поддерживаемый образ доктора Адамса. Да, Бенджамин Адамс любил читать и ценил книги. И все же, не испытывал перед ними пиетета. Для него они были скорее инструментом, нежели предметом коллекционирования. Но сейчас Митосу это было просто нужно.

 

Байрон спустился уже ближе к вечеру. Он был одет в широкие джинсы и легкий свитер, из-под которого выглядывал ворот рубашки. Свитер был Байрону заметно велик, так что тот подвернул рукава. Пройдя на кухню, Байрон от души напился воды и... замер, когда его шеи сзади коснулось лезвие клинка.

 

Байрон медленно, очень медленно повернулся. Рука Митоса едва не дрогнула. Байрон смотрел на него — и в его глазах читалось лишь совершенное спокойствие. Он явно даже не сомневался в том, что решающий удар так и не будет нанесен. Митос едва не застонал сквозь зубы. На мгновение он даже заколебался, не зная, чего хочет больше: оправдать такое доверие или же предать его. Однако секундой позже он все-таки отвел меч и, сделав практически неуловимое движение, протянул его Байрону рукоятью вперед.

 

Однако Байрон не сделал ни малейшей попытки принять клинок.

 

— Зачем, Док? — только и спросил он.

 

Митос пожал плечами. Это был сложный вопрос. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что предполагал не одну и даже не две трактовки.

 

— Потому что не хочу, чтобы ты разгуливал по городу безоружным? — предложил он один из самых очевидных вариантов.

 

— Достаточно нетривиальный способ сообщить об этом, — заметил Байрон.

 

Он, наконец, поднял руку и взял меч. Точнее, саблю — слегка изогнутый клинок, простая рукоять... Оружие, похожее на то, к которому он привык. И которое на время гастролей оставалось дома. Случайность ли? Байрон взвесил меч в руке. Митос отступил на шаг назад.

 

— Надеюсь, он сослужит тебе верную службу.

 

— Спасибо, — внимательно посмотрев на Митоса, кивнул Байрон.

 

— На вешалке я оставил плащ — он должен быть тебе почти впору.

 

Байрон еще раз кивнул и, отставив меч к стене, поинтересовался:

 

— А у тебя найдется что-нибудь съедобное, Док? Согласен даже на позавчерашнюю пиццу — лишь бы не пришлось ждать слишком долго.

 

— Позавчерашней нет, — откликнулся Митос, направляясь к холодильнику. — Вчерашняя подойдет?

 

— Подойдет даже сегодняшняя, — усмехнулся Байрон.

 

Митос фыркнул и, сунув пиццу в микроволновку, предложил:

 

— Пива?

 

Но Байрон отрицательно качнул головой.

 

— Чаю, — сказал он и включил чайник.

 

Митос в последний момент благоразумно удержал шутку о "настоящем британце" при себе. Между тем, звякнул таймер на микроволновке, оповещая о том, что пицца разогрелась. Митос поставил перед Байроном тарелку, а сам сперва заварил чай, привычно добавив в обычный черный несколько ароматных трав.

 

Ужинали они в молчании. Митос обратил внимание на то, что руки Байрона слегка подрагивали, и тот временами словно бы зависал. Он периодически кидал на Байрона обеспокоенные взгляды, и тот, уже почти опустошив тарелку, наконец заметил это.

 

— Что-то не так, Док? — приподняв бровь, прямо спросил он.

 

— Мне бы тоже хотелось это понять, — мирно откликнулся Митос.

 

Байрон с шумом поставил свою чашку на блюдце.

 

— К черту, — резко сказал он. — Я не хрустальный, не разобьюсь от неосторожного обращения. И не ребенок, чтобы за мной требовался присмотр.

 

— Нет? — Митос сузил глаза и слегка подался вперед. — Разве?

 

Байрон дернул уголком губ, но ответить ничего не успел — Митос взмахом руки остановил его. Возможно, сейчас было совершенно не время и не место для подобного разговора. Но если не сейчас, то когда?

 

— А кто же ты, Джорди? Кто, если не дитя? Ты, со своей тягой к саморазрушению, больше свойственной впервые познающему этот мир ребенку...

 

Байрон шумно вдохнул. Чайная ложечка в его пальцах погнулась.

 

— Бен... — начал было он, но Митос перебил его.

 

— Нет уж. Послушай меня. Ты говорил о стенах, верно, Джорди? — И, разумеется, ответ от Байрона сейчас не требовался. — Но как же ты, со всей твоей гениальностью, не можешь не понимать одну простую вещь? Наркотик помогает тебе ненадолго раздвинуть стены? Возможно. Но он же и укрепляет их. С каждым разом — все сильнее. Стены, которые ты вполне мог бы преодолеть. Сломать...

 

— Замолчи! — Байрон дернулся, смахнув со стола свою чашку. И, кажется, даже не заметил этого.

 

Байрон смотрел на Митоса со странной смесью злости и разочарования.

 

— Замолчи, — повторил он, вставая на ноги. Стул от резкого движения опрокинулся, и Байрон сделал шаг в сторону. — Не смей, Док... — он сжал зубы, чтобы не сказать что-то, что явно рвалось с языка.

 

А потом развернулся и, сильнее обычного хромая, покинул кухню. Митос склонил голову набок. Вскоре Зов, совершеннейший индикатор того, что рядом находится другой Бессмертный, исчез. Байрон ушел.

 

— Что же с тобой происходит, Джорди? — задумчиво пробормотал Митос себе под нос.

 

Он сжал пальцами виски и помассировал переносицу. Посидел так еще минут пять. А потом собрал осколки от разбившейся чашки и поставил тарелки в посудомоечную машину. И только после этого заметил, что, уходя, Байрон прихватил с собой меч. От сердца немного отлегло.

 

***

 

Тоби и в самом деле направился после смены домой. Он приготовил себе на завтрак тосты с джемом. Налив в стакан апельсинового сока, Тоби устроился за столом и задумался. Он не мог понять, что именно в поведении Рочдейла и доктора Адамса его так беспокоило и настораживало. Почему он не мог просто порадоваться тому, что Рочдейл выжил и настолько быстро пришел в себя? Тоби привык пользоваться своим даром, чтобы помогать людям. Но ни Рочдейлу, ни, кажется, доктору Адамсу помощь не требовалась. Угрозы они тоже ни для кого не представляли. Так почему же, почему интуиция не позволяла Тоби просто оставить их в покое? Забыть об этой странной истории? В конце концов, Лив была совершенно права. Едва ли он один на целом свете был с необычными способностями. Если Рочдейл обладал повышенной регенерацией, а доктор Адамс знал об этом — вполне понятно, почему они поторопились как можно скорее покинуть клинику. Тоби тоже совершенно не желал бы, чтобы о его способностях стало известно еще более широкому кругу людей, чем сейчас.

 

Перекусив, Тоби вымыл посуду. Доктор Адамс опасности для Рочдейла не представлял. А Рочдейл — совершенно его не боялся. Более того, насколько Тоби мог судить, эти двое действительно были рады друг друга видеть. Ну, если не считать того, что доктор Адамс жалел, что Рочдейл не умер в той подворотне. И это тоже было странно. То есть… Регенерация — это одно. Но едва ли Рочдейл сумел бы воскреснуть из мертвых. Это было бы совсем уж из области фантастики.

 

Тоби фыркнул. Да, стоило признать откровенно: ему было любопытно. Пожалуй, решил он, нужно будет попробовать пообщаться с доктором Адамсом. И, если получится, с Рочдейлом. Тем более, повод найти было не слишком сложно: как минимум, можно было начать с диска Оза.

 

С этими мыслями Тоби добрался, наконец, сперва до душа, а потом и до кровати.

 

Проснулся Тоби ближе к обеду. Спать больше не хотелось, так что он решил проехать до участка — узнать, как дела у Чарли и не требуется ли ей помощь. И, заодно, угостить ее кофе.

 

Чарли, судя по ее виду, такой роскоши, как сон, ночью так и не досталось. Она с отвращением посмотрела на врученный ей стаканчик с кофе и, поймав недоумевающий взгляд Тоби, со вздохом пояснила:

 

— Седьмой.

 

Как парамедик, Тоби подобного одобрять, разумеется, не мог. Но как человек, не понаслышке знающий, что такое тяжелые ночные смены, перетекающие в дневные, прекрасно Чарли понимал.

 

— Так над чем ты сейчас работаешь? — устраиваясь на стуле напротив стола Чарли поинтересовался Тоби.

 

Чарли с сомнением посмотрела на него.

 

— Да ладно, Чарли, — улыбнулся Тоби. — Просто скажи, чем я могу помочь.

 

Чарли заколебалась. И в этот момент раздался телефонный звонок.

 

— Да. Детектив Маркс, — тут же схватила трубку Чарли. — Да. Да. Ясно. Вас поняла, — и она буквально швырнула трубку обратно на базу. — Ч-черт, — она обхватила руками голову и взъерошила себе волосы. — Чертов везучий ублюдок! — выругалась она.

 

Тоби моргнул.

 

— Кто? — уточнил он.

 

— Да этот Рочдейл, конечно! — с досадой воскликнула Чарли.

 

— Что он успел тебе сделать? — не понял Тоби.

 

— Помимо того, что буквально сбежал из клиники? Оставив при этом обнаруженные при нем наркотики в камере хранения при скорой. “До востребования”. Слышишь? Он ведь так и сказал. Мол, ему-то все равно без надобности. Что он с ними делать будет? А детективу Маркс — пригодятся. Ты хоть представляешь, как ругался ваш Райдер?!

 

Тоби с трудом сдержал усмешку. О, это он вполне представлял.

 

— Ладно, — Чарли решительно хлопнула ладонями по столу. — Это очень опасное дело, Тоби. Поэтому я совершенно не хотела тебя в него впутывать. Но, кажется, без тебя мне и вправду не обойтись. Нам нужно будет еще раз поговорить с Рочдейлом. А у меня, как ты знаешь, связаны руки. Он — гражданин другого государства и, к тому же, звезда мировой величины. Он не заинтересован в сотрудничестве со следствием. А нам необходима та информация, которой он владеет.

 

Тоби уверенно встретил взгляд Чарли.

 

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда готов помочь. Только расскажи, пожалуйста, подробнее, с чем мы имеем дело.

 

— Подробнее? — переспросила Чарли и ненадолго задумалась. — Ну, что ж. В город попала партия наркотиков. По нашим данным, весьма и весьма крупная. Причем здесь убойный отдел? Хороший вопрос. В данном случае задействовали всех, кого только было можно. Потому что дело даже не в самих наркотиках, а в том, что вся партия — яд. Одна доза — и летальный исход гарантирован.

 

— Ничего себе, — выдохнул Тоби. — Почему об этом ничего не известно? В новостях о таком не говорили.

 

— Не смотри на меня так. Было решено пока придержать информацию. Но Тоби, проблема в том, что мы который день уже в тупике. Люди умирают. Причем безо всякой системы — жертвы никак между собой не связаны… Если, конечно, не брать в расчет то, что все они наркоманы. Информаторы молчат. Дилеры, которых мы уже взяли, ничего не знают. Свидетелей нет — до сих пор никто не выживал.

 

— Кроме Рочдейла, — пробормотал Тоби.

 

— Кроме Рочдейла, — согласилась Чарли. — Когда ты сообщил о находке, я на всякий случай решила отправить ее в лабораторию. Сомневалась, конечно, что наркотик именно тот, поскольку Рочдейл остался жив и довольно быстро пришел в себя. Но нет. Сейчас позвонили из лаборатории — благо, удалось убедить их поторопиться. У Рочдейла была та самая адская смесь.

 

— Может, — предположил Тоби, — он просто вколол себе неполную дозу? Или вообще принял что-то другое? А эти оставил на потом?

 

Чарли пожала плечами.

 

— Мы знали бы больше, будь у нас анализ крови Рочдейла.

 

— А его нет? — удивился Тоби.

 

— Нет, — подтвердила Чарли.

 

— Странно… — Тоби задумался.

 

Гипотеза о том, что Рочдейл обладал какими-то особыми способностями, обретала более реальные очертания. Рочдейл старался не оставлять следов… Или у Тоби просто разыгралась паранойя.

 

— Итак, Тоби, что скажешь? — поинтересовалась Чарли.

 

— Конечно, я с тобой, — ответил он. — Могла и не спрашивать.

 

Чарли бледно улыбнулась.

 

— Спасибо, — серьезно сказала она. — Но, Тоби… очень тебя прошу, будь осторожен. Дела, связанные с наркотой, всегда сами по себе очень опасны. А в этом и так уже слишком много трупов. Ты знаешь, я не прощу себе, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.

 

Тоби ободряюще похлопал Чарли по руке.

 

— Не волнуйся, — улыбнулся он. — Я буду осторожен. Так каков наш план действий?

 

Чарли задумчиво прикусила губу.

 

— Полиции Рочдейл явно ничего не скажет.

 

Тоби согласно кивнул. Ему тоже так казалось.

 

— А вот у тебя он в долгу. Если бы не вы с Озом, его попросту не успели бы откачать. Я ведь права?

 

— Думаю, да, — свои сомнения Тоби решил сейчас не озвучивать.

 

— Тогда попробуем сыграть на этом. Пообщаемся с ним… так сказать, неофициально. Тоби, ты можешь описать, как выглядели Рочдейл и его дилер во время покупки? Как стояли, во что были одеты?

 

Тоби мог.

  
***

 

К полуночи Байрон все еще и не вернулся. Ждать дальше не имело смысла. Тот мог с равной вероятностью заявиться под утро — или не явиться совсем. Так что Митос, устав, наконец, бороться со сном, отправился в постель.

 

Зов поднял его посреди ночи. Митос потянулся за клинком и замер, прислушиваясь. Было тихо. Двигаясь совершенно бесшумно, он выскользнул из спальни, спустился по лестнице и... выдохнул. Дверь открыли ключом. Очевидно, тем самым ключом, который он накануне оставил в кармане плаща для Байрона. Прошла минута. Пять. Из холла не доносилось ни звука. Даже шагов — и тех не было слышно. Митос, поначалу желавший просто убедиться, что Байрон вернулся в относительном порядке, обеспокоенно нахмурился и прошел в холл.

 

Байрон сидел, прижавшись спиной к двери и опустив голову. Одну ногу он согнул в колене, вторую — выпрямил. В руке Байрон что-то держал. И, присмотревшись, Митос опознал шприц.

 

Байрон не шевелился. Митос постоял еще несколько минут и отставил меч к стене — нарочито шумно. Байрон вскинулся было, но, увидев Митоса, снова опустил голову. Время словно остановилось. Байрон не говорил ни слова, Митос тоже не спешил нарушать тишину. Оба замерли без движения.

 

Наконец Байрон выдохнул.

 

— Чувствуешь ли ты себя живым, Док? — негромко спросил он.

 

Митос шагнул к стене, сполз по ней на пол и сел напротив Байрона. В холле горел приглушенный свет, так что собеседники видели друг друга прекрасно.

 

— Когда ты в последний раз, — Байрон поднял голову, в глазах его виднелся лихорадочный блеск, но голос был почти спокоен, — чувствовал, что ты живешь, а не существуешь?

 

— Я живу, — заметил Митос.

 

— О, да, — Байрон невесело рассмеялся. — Люди мыслят и существуют. И склонны считать это жизнью. Но ты, ты, Док… Ты ведь еще помнишь, что такое гореть? — Байрон рассеянно покрутил шприц в руке.

 

Митос с облегчением отметил, что тот, судя по всему, еще не был использован.

 

— Помню, Джорди. Пока еще помню.

 

— А я, кажется, уже нет.

 

Байрон сгорбился.

 

— Я давно не пылаю, Док. И даже не тлею. Я разлетелся пеплом по этому лучшему из миров — и не могу собрать себя обратно.

 

Митос закусил губу. Нет, Байрону вовсе не нужна была жалость — он понимал это лучше многих. Быть может, лучше всех.

 

— Но ты все еще хочешь жить, — произнес Митос. И это не было вопросом.

 

— Хочу, — просто согласился Байрон. — Хочу видеть те же яркие краски, что и когда-то. Хочу слышать, чувствовать, понимать все то, что раньше будило во мне творца… — в его голосе отчетливо слышался надрыв.

 

— Однако ты не можешь войти в одну реку дважды.

 

— Верно, Док, — после паузы откликнулся Байрон, застывшим взглядом всматриваясь куда-то сквозь Митоса. — Чертовски верно, мой дорогой друг.

 

Они замолчали. Байрон продолжал вертеть в пальцах шприц. Митос ждал.

 

— То, что я сейчас сделаю, — произнес Байрон несколько минут спустя. Голос его оказался неожиданно хриплым. — Так вот. То, что я сейчас сделаю, Док, я сделаю не для тебя. Не обольщайся. И даже не для себя.

 

— Тогда зачем, Джорди? — недоуменно склонил голову на бок Митос. Не то, чтобы ответ так уж требовался ему самому, вовсе нет. Вполне достаточно было бы, если бы мотивы собственных поступков понимал Байрон.

 

Байрон не ответил. Вместо этого он поднял шприц выше и двумя пальцами сломал иглу. А потом отшвырнул испорченный шприц куда-то в сторону и буквально сложился пополам.

 

Митос сам не понял, как оказался рядом с ним на коленях. Байрона трясло — колотило крупной дрожью. Митос не долго думая просто обнял его и крепко сжал, удерживая. Байрон дернулся раз, другой… и расслабился. Трясти его, правда, не перестало. Но когда Митос попытался отстраниться, Байрон вцепился в него мертвой хваткой.

 

— Джорди?..

 

Сердце Байрона колотилось с сумасшедшей скоростью. А еще, судя по тому, с каким трудом давался ему каждый вздох, Байрону было тяжело дышать. Митос провел пальцами по его виску, стирая капли пота. Сколько они так просидели — он не знал. Но к тому моменту, как Байрона, наконец, отпустило, у Митоса уже довольно сильно ныли колени.

 

— Встать сможешь? — коротко поинтересовался Митос.

 

Байрон вместо ответа резко мотнул головой.

 

Митос подождал пару минут и повторил вопрос.

 

— Еще… немного… — запинаясь, проговорил Байрон. Голос его казался каким-то чужим.

 

Кивнув, — больше для себя, чем для Байрона — Митос дал ему еще времени. И, первым поднявшись на ноги, помог встать ему.

 

Байрон нетвердо держался на ногах. И Митос, провожая его к лестнице, на всякий случай страховал — все-таки шатало того на ходу весьма заметно. По лестнице, хоть и цепляясь за перила, Байрон поднялся сам и, уже входя в свою комнату, оглянулся:

 

— Док… я… спасибо, — он запустил руку в мокрые насквозь волосы и как-то виновато улыбнулся.

 

— Не за что, Джорди, — вздохнул Митос. — Совершенно не за что.

 

Байрон пожал плечами и сел на кровать.

 

— Доброй ночи, — пожелал Митос и, прикрыв дверь, отступил в коридор.

 

Митос постоял немного, прижавшись лбом к стене. Эта ночь выдалась ничуть не легче предыдущей. Потом он встряхнулся, спустился вниз за мечом и, вернувшись в спальню, лег. Он уже почти успел задремать, когда к нему тихо постучались.

 

— Док? — Байрон, не дожидаясь ответа, приоткрыл дверь и скользнул в комнату. — Могу я… — его голос чуть заметно дрогнул. — Остаться?

 

Митос молчал. Но когда Байрон уже почти сделал шаг назад, все-таки откликнулся:

 

— Можешь.

  
Он сдвинулся к правому краю кровати, а несколькими секундами позже матрац слева просел, принимая на себя тяжесть еще одного тела.

 

Проснувшись, Митос поднялся с кровати не сразу. Он еще какое-то время вслушивался в размеренное дыхание у себя за спиной. А встав, обнаружил, что Байрон примостился с самого краю — прямо поверх одеяла, не раздеваясь. И, кажется, остаток ночи так и пролежал.

 

Закатив глаза, Митос тихо пробормотал:

 

— Ну, это уже даже не смешно, Джорди.

 

Он набросил на Байрона свой край одеяла и, прихватив одежду, вышел из спальни. Но перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь, успел заметить, как Байрон укутался до самого подбородка.

 

Позже, уже на кухне, Митос ненадолго задумался насчет завтрака. А потом решил, что простой яичницы с беконом будет вполне достаточно. К моменту, когда все было готово, Байрон так и не проснулся. Так что, оставив ему порцию, Митос позавтракал в одиночестве.

 

Наливая себе кофе, Митос услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь.

 

— Опять?.. — риторически вопросил Митос в пространство.

 

Ответа, разумеется, не последовало. А потом исчез и Зов.

 

Митос перебрался из кухни в свое любимое кресло. Он давно уже собирался написать несколько профильных статей. Почему бы не начать сегодня? А Байрон, как Митос надеялся, не пропадет. По крайней мере, в это искренне хотелось верить. Разумеется, отказывать ему в помощи, если таковая потребуется, Митос не собирался. Но и навязывать ее без лишней необходимости не собирался. Это скорее оттолкнуло бы — а отталкивать Байрона Митос желал менее всего.

 

Митос уже почти закончил набрасывать черновик первой статьи, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Посмотрев на часы, он удивленно приподнял бровь. Откровенно говоря, его навещали редко. Сказывался довольно замкнутый образ жизни доктора Банджамина Адамса. Так что подозрения относительно того, кто именно решил почтить его своим визитом, у него имелись. И, открыв дверь, Митос в этом убедился.

 

— Детектив Маркс, мистер Логан, добрый день, — поприветствовал он стоящих на пороге.

 

— Здравствуйте, доктор Адамс. Разрешите войти?

 

— Да, конечно, — Митос слегка улыбнулся и отступил на шаг, пропуская их в дом. — Проходите.

 

Он провел их в гостиную, предложил присесть и поинтересовался:

 

— Итак, чем обязан вашему визиту?

 

— Собственно… — детектив Маркс оглянулась. — Мы хотели бы поговорить с мистером Рочдейлом. Это возможно?

 

— Ммм… К сожалению, в данный момент — нет, — виновато развел руками Митос.

 

— Почему? С ним что-то случилось? — насторожилась детектив.

 

— Ну что вы. С чего вы это взяли? Просто его в настоящий момент здесь нет.

 

— А когда вернется?

 

Митос пожал плечами. И в этот момент почувствовал Зов. “Через несколько минут”, — промелькнуло у него в голове. Вслух же он произнес:

 

— К сожалению, он мне не сообщал. А мобильным телефоном взамен пропавшего он, к сожалению, обзавестись еще не успел.

 

— Простите, доктор Адамс, — вмешался Логан, — а как самочувствие мистера Рочдейла?

 

— О, он чувствует себя вполне неплохо, спасибо, — кивнул Митос. — А прогулки пойдут ему только на пользу.

 

“Если опять не найдет себе приключений… Чудо из девятнадцатого века”.

 

Хлопнула дверь, и голос Байрона бодро возвестил:

 

— Я до-ома!

 

— Отлично, — громко отозвался Митос. — Ты как раз вовремя. К тебе тут гости. Принимай.

 

— Серьезно? — Байрон быстро прошел в гостиную. — Рад видеть вас, детектив… — он, словно припоминая, слегка замялся перед именем. — Маркс. Здравствуйте, мистер Логан.

 

Он пожал руки гостям и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Митоса.

 

— О, не смотри на меня так, Джорди. Я не более твоего осведомлен о целях этого визита.

 

Детектив Маркс откашлялась. Кажется, она почему-то почувствовала себя неловко.

 

— Да, об этом… — начала она. — Мистер Рочдейл, если позволите, я хотела бы вам кое-что рассказать.

 

— Простите, что вмешиваюсь, — вклинился в наступившую паузу Митос. — Но… быть может, чаю? Нет? Уверены?

 

Байрон тем временем устроился во втором кресле. Логан и детектив Маркс разместились на диване, так что теперь их от Байрона и Митоса отделял стол — на котором все еще лежали материалы, необходимые Митосу для написания статей.

 

— Ну что же, детектив, — Байрон вытянул ноги и внимательно посмотрел на нее. — Я вас очень внимательно слушаю.

 

— Это началось еще до вашего приезда, мистер Рочдейл, — сказала детектив Маркс. — В Торонто попала особая партия наркотика. Точнее, это не наркотик даже, а просто отрава. Яд. Прием одной дозы из этой партии — гарантированный билет на тот свет. До сих пор выживших не было. Кроме вас, — она умолкла, выжидающе глядя на него.

 

Митос мысленно выругался. Нет, ну кто бы мог подумать, что с наркотиками, найденными при Джорди, все настолько плохо? Обычная передозировка? Как бы не так!

 

— И? — выразительно приподнял бровь Байрон. — Разве выжить — это преступление?

 

— Нет, — серьезно качнула головой детектив Маркс. — Но преступление совершают те, кто травит людей. Их нужно остановить.

 

Байрон вздохнул.

 

— Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю, детектив. Причем тут я? Я ведь все уже сказал в прошлый раз. Мне ничего об этом неизвестно.

 

— Об отравителе — возможно. Но в ваших силах дать нам информацию о дилере, — детектив подалась вперед. — Мистер Рочдейл, один из моих информаторов видел, как вы совершали покупку.

 

Байрон уверенно встретил ее взгляд.

 

— Ваш информатор ошибся, — спокойно сообщил он.

 

— Я так не думаю, — Чарли положила руки на стол и побарабанила по нему пальцами. — Он описал вас довольно точно. Вашу одежду, трость, походку, наконец. Нам известно, что дилер ваш был одет в черные рваные джинсы и спортивную куртку с капюшоном...

 

— Тогда тем более не ясно, что вам нужно от меня, — заметил Байрон.

 

— Имя, — сказала Чарли. — Нам нужно всего лишь имя. Дилера, того, кто вас к нему направил — не важно. Дайте нам хоть что-нибудь. Если не знаете имен, то хотя бы фоторобот составьте — нам пригодится любая зацепка.

 

Байрон помолчал.

 

— Сожалею, детектив Маркс... — и в его голосе действительно слышалось искреннее сожаление.

 

— Нет, — детектив выставила перед собой ладонь. — Погодите. Мистер Рочдейл. Давайте попробуем еще раз.  


Она вытащила свой полицейский значок, положила его на стол и демонстративно отодвинула в сторону.

 

— Я говорю с вами не как детектив полиции. Я не собираюсь вас в чем-то обвинять или что-то вам предъявлять. Я прошу вас о помощи. Сколько еще людей погибнет прежде, чем мы сумеем взять этих ублюдков? Рано или поздно мы их поймаем. Но какой ценой? Помогите нам. Пожалуйста.

 

— Мистер Рочдейл, — заговорил Логан, и Байрон перевел взгляд на него. — Вам повезло. Вы остались живы.

 

В глазах Байрона мелькнуло что-то странное.

 

— Так помогите же сохранить жизни другим.

 

Байрон сцепил пальцы в замок. Он перевел слегка растерянный взгляд на Митоса. Похоже, Байрон всякого ожидал: давления, легкого шантажа, угроз, наконец... Но не простой и откровенной просьбы о помощи. К тому же от дамы. А воспитание Байрона не позволяло ему в подобной ситуации пройти мимо. Кроме того... Логан напомнил ему, что, по сути, спас его жизнь. И пусть технически это было не совсем верно, оставаться в долгу Байрон не любил. Даже прекрасно понимая, что им, пусть и не очень умело, но пытаются манипулировать. Детектив Маркс и Логан, между тем, терпеливо ждали.

 

Митос ободряюще кивнул Байрону:

 

— Решать только тебе, Джорди, — сказал он.

 

Впрочем, судя по всему, Байрон уже и так все решил.

 

— Ладно, — он резко выпрямился в кресле и поджал ноги. — Отлично, детектив Маркс. Я расскажу вам то, что вы хотите знать.

 

Митос тихо хмыкнул, а Логан и детектив Маркс переглянулись.

 

— Я рада, что вы приняли именно такое решение, — произнесла детектив.

 

Митос чуть не закатил глаза. Прозвучало это — словно в бюджетном кино.

 

— Итак, вы хотите знать имена? — Байрон потер подбородок. — Ну что ж. Мне известна кличка дилера. Его называют Ушастым. И у него нет конкретной территории — он работает по разным местам. Внешность Ушастого я вам описать не смогу. Во-первых, было темно. А во-вторых, на нем был капюшон. Но это вы и так знаете от своего информатора. Мне Ушастого рекомендовал один знакомый. И — нет, его имени не назову, уж простите. Но, поверьте, он — всего лишь клиент. Едва ли ему известно больше, чем мне.

 

Детектив Маркс какое-то время еще рассматривала Байрона, а потом встала на ноги. Кажется, она ожидала большего. Но и это, не мог не отметить Митос, было лучше, чем ничего. В конце концов, ей нужна была зацепка — и она ее получила. Чего еще можно желать?

 

— Спасибо, мистер Рочдейл, — поблагодарила она. — Вот, возьмите, пожалуйста. Это — мой телефонный номер. Позвоните, если вспомните или узнаете что-либо еще.

 

— Непременно, — заверил ее Байрон. — Позвольте, я вас провожу.

 

Митос попрощался, но к дверям вместе с Байроном не пошел. Вместо этого он дождался, пока тот вернется. И окинул его внимательным взглядом. Байрон был напряжен и задумчив.

 

— И кто же это? — поинтересовался Митос пару минут спустя.

 

— Что? — Байрон недоуменно посмотрел на него. — О чем ты, Док?

 

— Кто он — тот Бессмертный, которого ты подозреваешь?

 

***

 

— Ян Ласкар, — произнес Тоби, едва только они с Чарли сели в машину.

 

— Кто это? — не поняла Чарли. — Дилер? Ну, Рочдейл... А говорил, что не знает имен!

 

— Нет, не дилер, — Тоби запустил пальцы себе в волосы. — Это тот знакомый, который их свел.

 

— Но Рочдейл настаивал, что его приятель ни при чем.

 

— Не факт, — прикусил губу Тоби. Он помолчал немного и прибавил: — Более того, Чарли. Сам Рочдейл уверен в обратном. На самом деле он считает, что именно Ласкар причастен к отравлениям. Возможно, не ко всем, но к его — точно.

 

— О, — Чарли нахмурилась. — А зачем тогда выгораживал?

 

Тоби пожал плечами.

 

— Хороший вопрос.

 

— Точно, — Чарли задумчиво потерла кончик носа. — Значит, Ян Ласкар?

 

— Ну, он представился Рочдейлу именно так, — Тоби посмотрел на Чарли и прибавил: — Но мне кажется, что имя вполне может быть ненастоящим.

 

— Что? — удивилась Чарли. — С чего ты взял?

 

— Потому что сам Рочдейл тоже назвался ему другим именем.

 

Тоби прикрыл глаза, вспоминая сцену, увиденную в мыслях Рочдейла. Это было точно не в Торонто. Но где именно — Тоби не знал. На улице было уже темно. Рочдейл вскинул голову, осмотрелся и увидел какого-то человека. Крепче сжав пальцы на рукояти трости, он шагнул вперед.

 

— Ян Ласкар, — представился незнакомец. — И я не ищу поединка.

 

— Джордж Байрон, — назвался в свою очередь Рочдейл. — Тогда, быть может, выпьем за знакомство?

 

Тоби вздохнул. Вообще-то, все это было очень странно. Поединок? Но кто в наши дни сражается на дуэлях? Разве что те, кто носит с собой мечи... Допустим, Рочдейл состоит в каком-либо клубе или даже секте. Но зачем представляться чужим именем? Или у них у каждого свой псевдоним, связанный с реальной исторической личностью? Кстати, интересная мысль. Тоби решил, что эту гипотезу непременно нужно будет проверить — сразу, как только доберется до компьютера.

 

— ... ему назвался?

 

Тоби моргнул, осознав, что, погрузившись в собственные мысли, прослушал вопрос Чарли.

 

— Что, прости? — виновато переспросил он.

 

Чарли закатила глаза.

 

— Чем он тебя так впечатлил? — риторически поинтересовалась она. — Он, конечно, странный. Но ты ведь можешь видеть его насквозь.

 

Тоби терпеливо вздохнул. Он прекрасно знал, что Чарли вовсе не хотела его обидеть. Однако она просто не понимала... Впрочем, он ведь и в самом деле далеко не все ей рассказал.

 

— И все-таки, кем он назвался? — повторила недавний вопрос Чарли.

 

— Байроном, — ответил Тоби. — Он сказал, что его зовут Джордж Байрон.

 

Чарли помолчала.

 

— Ну, — заметила она. — Похоже, парень вообще на нем слегка зациклен. Назвал в его честь группу. Таскает с собой его трость. Не удивлюсь, если он знает наизусть его стихи и цитирует их к месту и не очень.

 

Она наконец завела машину и вырулила на дорогу.

 

— Да уж, — Тоби невольно усмехнулся. — Вполне может быть.

 

Он снова задумался о Рочдейле. Доктор Адамс в самом начале их визита мысленно назвал своего друга "чудом из девятнадцатого века". Интересно, почему? Конечно, это могло совершенно ничего не значить. Да даже наверняка — не значило ничего особенного. Кроме того, например, что он был воспитан в духе той эпохи. И все же... Почему именно девятнадцатый век? Почему — Байрон?

 

— Ну а в целом? — Чарли затормозила у светофора. — Что скажешь? Рочдейл нам не лгал?

 

Тоби почесал подбородок.

 

— В целом — нет. То есть сам он был вполне уверен в своих словах.

 

— Отлично, — Чарли даже слегка повеселела.

 

До следующего перекрестка они ехали молча. А потом Тоби заговорил.

 

— Чарли... — сказал он. — Знаешь, я все никак не могу перестать думать об одном.

 

— Дай, угадаю, — Чарли с усмешкой покосилась на него. — Этого одного, случайно, не Джорджем Рочдейлом зовут?

 

— Очень смешно, — проворчал Тоби. — Но подумай сама. Можем ли мы вообще ему верить?

 

— Ты же сказал, что он не соврал.

 

— Точно. Однако он — наркоман, — Тоби внимательно посмотрел на Чарли. — Мало ли, что могло ему привидеться? А он это принял за правду... Я могу с уверенностью утверждать только то, что он сам верил в то, что говорил. Но так ли это на самом деле... — Тоби вздохнул и признался: — Откровенно говоря, мне вообще страшно было читать его мысли. В прошлый раз — тогда, когда мы с Озом его подобрали — я заглянул в них... И это было просто ужасно.

 

Тоби вздрогнул, словно бы заново переживая это. А Чарли ненадолго задумалась.

 

— Нет, Тоби, — она решительно тряхнула головой минуту спустя. — Даже если и так, я не могу просто отмахнуться от данной им зацепки. Этот Рочдейл может быть кем угодно: гениальным музыкантом или наркоманом с манией величия — я в любом случае проверю его информацию. Гибнут люди, и я не вправе упускать ни единой мелочи. А это даже не мелочи, это конкретные имена.

 

— Гибнут люди... — эхом откликнулся Тоби.

 

Он встряхнулся. В самом деле, что это с ним? Загадка Рочдейла вполне может подождать. Сейчас важно как можно скорее раскрыть это дело.

 

— Кстати, — уже заворачивая на стоянку возле полицейского участка, сказала Чарли. — Поможешь с фотороботом Ласкара?

 

Тоби только кивнул.

 

В участке, пока он занимался фотороботом, Чарли отправила своих людей опрашивать информаторов по поводу дилера по кличке Ушастый. Сама она засела за базу данных.

 

— Нет, — когда фоторобот был уже практически готов, сказала Чарли. — Никого по имени Ян Ласкар у нас не числится. В федеральном розыске его тоже нет.

 

"Хотя это уже было бы слишком просто", — подумала она, и Тоби, в общем-то, был с ней согласен.

 

А вот по готовому фотороботу совпадения все-таки нашлись.

 

— Тоби, — как-то жалобно позвала его Чарли. — Иди, сам глянь. Я это просто не выговорю.

 

Тот, кого Рочдейл знал под именем Яна Ласкара, проходил по статье за нелегальное пребывание в стране и был в свое время депортирован. В прилагавшейся к делу копии национального паспорта — польского — было вписано имя: "Grzegorz Brzęczyszczykiewicz"[1].

 

Тоби честно попытался прочитать — мысленно, не вслух. Но после третьего раза сдался.

 

— Думаю, это стоит просто распечатать. И предлагаю между нами называть его по-прежнему Ласкаром.

 

— Рада, что ты первый это предложил, — пробормотала Чарли.

 

Она явно из любопытства пролистала досье и почти восхищенно посмотрела на Тоби.

 

— Боже, Тоби, — выдохнула она. — Как думаешь, это вообще реально произнести? Мне кажется, человеческие связки для этого решительно не приспособлены.

 

"Мшчоновишице, гмина Гжмишчославице, повят Тжчиногжехотниково"[2] значилось в графе "Место рождения".

 

— Ладно, — Чарли распечатала информацию по Яну и закрыла базу данных. — Сомневаюсь, что нам удастся отыскать этого Грз... Ласкара. Будем надеяться, что с Ушастым повезет больше.

 

Тоби улыбнулся.

 

— Даже не сомневаюсь в этом, — заверил он. — И… Чарли, если понадобится помощь...

 

— Да-да, — кивнула она. — Я знаю, как тебя найти, — и, посерьезнев, прибавила: — Спасибо, Тоби. И… знаю, я уже говорила это. Но, пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

 

Кивнув, Тоби, в свою очередь, попросил:

 

— Ты тоже, Чарли. Ты тоже.

 

Уже позже, следуя к припаркованному у полицейского управления мотоциклу, Тоби неожиданно замер на месте. Он понял, что еще не давало ему покоя. Тогда, во время первой встречи с Ласкаром, Рочдейл сначала как-то заметил, что рядом с ним кто-то есть, а уж потом его отыскал. Проще всего было бы решить, что Рочдейл просто что-то услышал и насторожился. Но — нет. Поначалу он ничего не слышал и не видел. Он… словно бы ощутил его присутствие? Тоби почувствовал, как его бросило в дрожь. Доктор Адамс. Доктор Адамс сегодня точно так же непонятно как узнал, что Рочдейл скоро войдет в дверь.

 

Получается… Ласкар и доктор Адамс — такие же, как и Рочдейл?

 

Тоби резко выдохнул, тряхнул головой и решительно подошел к мотоциклу. Знать бы теперь еще, кто они.

 

***

 

— Ян Ласкар… — Митос покатал имя на языке. Оно ощущалось смутно знакомым, но, как ни странно, ничего конкретного вспомнить не удавалось.

 

Байрон рассказал, что впервые встретил Ласкара около пяти лет назад в Румынии.

 

— И ведь вот в чем дело, друг мой. Мне показалось, что мы с ним вполне неплохо поладили. Он казался не заинтересованным в поединке. Мне тоже его голова была совершенно не нужна. Так что мы отметили встречу в ближайшем баре — и все.

 

Байрон прошелся по гостиной и буквально упал на диван.

 

— Уверен, что ни до, ни после той встречи не переходил ему дорогу? — поинтересовался Митос.

 

— Уверен ли я? — переспросил Байрон и хмыкнул. — Да, Док, уверен. Насколько в этом вообще можно быть уверенным. Знаешь, после этого наши дороги пересекались еще пару раз. В Будапеште и в Каире. Если я и успел ему что-то сделать — он этого никак не показал. Поздоровались — и разбежались. Ну, разве что, в Будапеште снова отдали должное хорошему вину.

 

— Три встречи за пять лет? — Митос качнул головой. — И тебе это не показалось подозрительным, Джорди?

 

— Четыре, — поправил Байрон. — Но вообще-то, нет, не показалось, — он склонил голову и слегка прищурился. — Судьба — дама с характером. Бывает и так, что дорогого друга не увидишь лет двести. А случайный знакомый будет попадаться на глаза с завидным постоянством.

 

Но Митос пропустил выпад в свой адрес мимо ушей.

 

— Ты упомянул только три, — вместо этого указал он.

 

Байрон с достоинством пожал плечами.

 

— Еще одна встреча была совсем короткой. Уже здесь, в Торонто. Я заселялся в отель, а он — его покидал.

 

Митос закатил глаза. "Еще и один отель. Просто отлично. Джорди, дорогой, как ты вообще еще жив?"

 

— Мы, как обычно, перекинулись парой-тройкой слов. Возможно, я был зол. Возможно, я дал понять, чего именно мне в тот момент хотелось. А он, возможно, дал мне контакты нужного человека, — не подозревая о мыслях Митоса, поведал Байрон.

 

— И ты даже тогда ничего не заподозрил?

 

Байрон фыркнул и махнул рукой.

 

— А должен был? Проблема в том, Док, что такая комбинация — это слишком сложно. Желай он и в самом деле убить меня, проще было бы пристрелить. Отрубить голову после этого не составило бы особого труда. И, к слову, — веско прибавил он, — такая возможность у него была.

 

Митос склонил голову и изучил Байрона внимательным взглядом.

 

— Но все же, — резюмировал он, — я чувствую, что без Ласкара в этом деле не обошлось. И ты тоже знаешь это.

 

Байрон, поколебавшись немного, кивнул.

 

— Да, — согласился он. — Полагаю, именно так. Я не знаю причин и мотивов его действий, Док, но я в состоянии еще уловить связь.

 

— Жаль, ты не уловил ее раньше, — с досадой высказался Митос.

 

Байрон недовольно покосился на него, но промолчал.

 

— Если я правильно понимаю, — после небольшой паузы уточнил Митос, — оставлять подобное без ответа ты не намерен?

 

— Ну разумеется, нет! — Байрон вскочил на ноги и сделал шаг к Митосу. — Если Ласкар и в самом деле посмел меня отравить — ему это с рук не сойдет.

 

— Значит, прошлой ночью ты уходил не только за дозой?

 

Байрон оскорбленно вскинул подбородок.

 

— Док, — обманчиво мягко посоветовал он. — Вот на этом — остановись.

 

Однако Митос вместо того, чтобы внять совету, единым плавным движением поднялся из кресла и, в свою очередь, шагнул навстречу Байрону.

 

— Считаешь, я и вправду должен? — в тон поинтересовался он.

 

Байрон настороженно замер, а Митос пальцами приподнял его подбородок.

 

— Один мой друг, Джорди, хороший друг, в свое время не боялся воспевать неугодную правду. Впрочем, говорить ее могут многие. А вот услышать и принять дано уже далеко не всем.

 

— Обвиняешь меня в ограниченности и в избирательной слепоте? — приподнял бровь Байрон. — Ну что же, Док... я этого и не скрывал. Я говорил об этом прямо, но ты не услышал.

 

Байрон медленно поднял руку и, обхватив пальцами ладонь Митоса, отвел от своего лица. И Митос позволил ему сделать это.

 

— Что еще ты не услышал, Док?

 

Митос не ответил. Он молча смотрел на Байрона, ожидая его дальнейших действий. А тот едва заметно улыбнулся, поднес его руку к губам и коснулся почти невесомым поцелуем внутренней стороны запястья.

 

Митос осторожно высвободился, сделал еще один шаг вперед и остановился практически вплотную к Байрону. Так, что мог даже не слышать — чувствовать, как билось его сердце. Митос положил ладонь на поясницу Байрона и, склонившись к его уху, тихо проговорил, чуть ли не касаясь кожи:

 

— Уверяю тебя, Джорди. Я все услышал и все понял. С первого раза.

 

Байрон попытался было податься вперед, еще ближе, но Митос удержал его на месте. Выдохнув и нервно облизав губы, Байрон поинтересовался:

 

— И что дальше, Док?

 

— Дальше?.. — Митос медленно провел носом по виску Байрона и, убрав руки, сделал пару шагов назад. — Дальше, дорогой мой, ты как можно подробнее расскажешь мне про Яна Ласкара.

 

Байрон проводил Митоса взглядом.

 

— Я... — запнулся он. — Я... Да. Хорошо.

 

Митос кивнул и опустился в кресло. А Байрон все-таки начал рассказ.

 

— Итак, что ты хочешь о нем знать? Имя: Ян Ласкар. Когда и где он родился — мне неизвестно. Невысокий. Коренастый. Волосы темные, с сединой, — Байрон подошел к книжному шкафу и рассеянно провел пальцами по корешку одной из книг. — На момент первой смерти ему было, полагаю, более сорока. Возможно, даже ближе к пятидесяти. Но точно сказать не могу. Знает как минимум несколько языков и на всех говорит свободно, без акцента. Производит впечатление приятного, доброжелательного человека.

 

Митос побарабанил пальцами по колену.

 

— Негусто, — поморщился он.

 

— Ну, извини, Док, — Байрон посмотрел на него и развел руками. — Я как-то не задавался целью собрать о нем как можно больше информации.

 

— А зря.

 

— Очень даже может быть, — неожиданно покладисто согласился Байрон. — Полагаешь, что мог уже раньше где-то встречаться с ним?

 

— Очень даже может быть, — Митос вернул Байрону его же слова и улыбнулся. — Да, Джорди. Более чем уверен: я его знаю. Но вот откуда?

 

Байрон помолчал. А потом спросил:

 

— Так ли это важно, Док?

 

Он подошел к Митосу, наклонился, опираясь на спинку кресла, и проговорил прямо Митосу в волосы:

 

— Кем бы он ни был — я найду его. И мы решим наши разногласия так, как должно.

 

Митос вздохнул. Он поднял руку и пальцами очертил скулу Байрона.

 

— Я рад, что ты вчера не нашел Ласкара, — признался Митос.

 

— Почему же? — выпрямившись, спросил Байрон. Он еще раз прошелся по гостиной и остановился напротив Митоса.

 

— Потому что вчера ты бы наверняка проиграл, — подняв на него взгляд, откровенно сказал тот.

 

Байрон помолчал немного, а потом хмыкнул:

 

— Какая трогательная вера в меня, — но в его голосе не слышалось ни капли обиды, лишь ирония. — Интересно, откуда такой вывод? — полюбопытствовал он.

 

Митос изогнул уголки губ в подобии улыбки.

 

— А насколько сильно тебе вчера нужна была победа, Джорди? — спросил он.

 

Байрон застыл.

 

— Я не собирался покончить жизнь самоубийством, если ты об этом, Док, — более резко, чем следовало бы, ответил он.

 

— Нет, — кивнул Митос. — Не так явно, разумеется.

 

Байрон зло сузил глаза.

 

— Знаешь, Док, — подчеркнуто спокойно произнес он. — Мы вернемся к этому разговору позже. Уже после того, как я возьму голову Ласкара. А пока... — он отвесил короткий поклон. — Я перевез сюда из отеля свои вещи. Так что приношу свои извинения, но я отправляюсь разбирать чемодан.

 

Байрон давно уже ушел, а Митос по-прежнему оставался в гостиной. Он сидел, невидяще глядя прямо перед собой. Возможно, не стоило на Байрона так давить? Да, пожалуй. Оставалось надеяться, что он не перегнул палку. И... Кто же, черт побери, такой этот Ласкар?! Митос не обманывался: он не хотел потерять Байрона. А дело с отравленным наркотиком выглядело откровенно мутным.

 

Вытащив из кармана сотовый телефон, Митос покрутил его в руке. И, поколебавшись, все-таки нашел нужного абонента и нажал кнопку вызова.

 

— О, Адам! — поприветствовал его жизнерадостный голос Джо Доусона. — С Рождеством тебя!

 

Митос моргнул и перевел взгляд к окну. Если ему не изменяла память, на улице была весна.

 

— Джо? — осторожно уточнил он.

 

— Джо, — согласились по ту сторону телефонной трубки. — А ты хотел услышать кого-то другого? Так ты не стесняйся, говори. Я позову.

 

— Джо, — Митос потер пальцами лоб и прямо спросил: — В чем дело?

 

— Вообще-то... — Джо помолчал, явно с удовольствием выдерживая паузу. — Это я у тебя должен спрашивать, в чем дело. Почему-то мне звонят либо когда нужна помощь, либо на Рождество. И удивление в твоем голосе подсказывает мне, что сегодня не Рождество.

 

Джо ворчал совершенно беззлобно и... как-то привычно, что ли? Митос тихо фыркнул. И, кажется, он только сейчас в полной мере прочувствовал, насколько ему не хватало этого человека.

 

— Нет, не Рождество, — подтвердил он.

 

— Жаль, — посетовал Джо. — А я-то уж надеялся на подарок. Или хотя бы на открытку.

 

— Будут, — улыбнулся Митос. — И подарок, и открытка.

 

— Открытку — чтобы непременно с автографом, — тут же предупредил Джо. — Серьезно, Адам. Байрон? Ты давно его знаешь и ни разу мне не сказал?

 

Митос рассмеялся было, а потом резко остановился.

 

— Ты в курсе, — констатировал он.

 

— А ты сомневался? — Митос не видел этого, но почему-то ни капли не сомневался, что Джо закатил глаза.

 

Неопределенно хмыкнув, Митос уже серьезно спросил:

 

— Так ты знаешь, кто такой Ян Ласкар, Джо?

 

Джо помолчал.

 

— Знаю, — как-то неохотно откликнулся он. — И вот, что я тебе скажу, Адам. Если бы ты мне сейчас не позвонил, я бы набрал твой номер сам.

 

— Все настолько плохо? — невольно приподнял бровь Митос.

 

— Как посмотреть... Сам понимаешь, это, конечно, не по правилам. Но и Ласкар играет откровенно грязно.

 

— Джо...

 

— Он ведь чертовски везучий, твой Байрон, ты в курсе? — перебил Митоса Джо.

 

Митос припомнил жизнь с Байроном в девятнадцатом веке и, забыв, что говорит сейчас по телефону, кивнул. Впрочем, Джо, кажется, ответа и не ждал.

 

— Тот, кого мы сейчас знаем под именем Ян Ласкар, стал Бессмертным в достаточно солидном возрасте. В поединках ему приходится тяжело: не хватает ловкости, силы, реакции. Так что он нашел другой выход, — Джо умолк.

 

— Яд.

 

— В точку.

 

— Но почему этого никто до сих пор не понял? Без обид, Джо, но Наблюдатели не в счет.

 

— Потому что он был осторожен, вот почему, — отрезал Джо. — Доводилось слышать о Теофании ди Адамо[3]?

 

— Да, я с ней как-то встречался.

 

— ... Ладно, я даже почти не удивлен. Так вот. Она была его ученицей. И, уверившись в собственной безопасности, погорела на неосторожности. Ласкар действует тоньше. С совсем юными Бессмертными он обычно справляется и так. А вот тех, кто постарше и поопытнее, старается сперва отравить. Не до смерти, но чтобы основательно ослабить к моменту поединка.

 

— Ублюдок! — не сдержавшись, пробормотал сквозь зубы Митос.

 

Он мог понять желание выжить. Мог понять стремление во что бы то ни стало поквитаться с врагом. Мог понять многое. Но это... Опустившийся до подобного вызывал брезгливость.

 

— Полностью с тобой согласен. Хотя огнестрельным оружием до боя он обычно не пользуется, надо отдать ему должное, — вздохнул Джо. — Ну и, думаю, излишне говорить, что лезвие его меча также обработано ядом?

 

— И, вероятно, в самом бою он полагается не только на него, — задумчиво продолжил Митос. — А что насчет Байрона?

 

— Ну, — Джо явно усмехнулся. — Байрон уходил от него уже трижды. Полагаю, Ласкар считает это своеобразным вызовом.

 

— Но Байрон еще довольно молод. Удивлен, что его Ласкар тоже решил сперва отравить.

 

Джо помолчал — и это молчание показалось Митосу недоуменным.

 

— Когда ты виделся с Байроном в последний раз, Адам? — спросил он. — Вообще-то, сейчас он — довольно серьезный противник. И неудобный — далеко не все ваши действительно умеют сражаться против двух клинков. Ему уже не раз доводилось сходиться в поединке с более старыми и опытными Бессмертными и побеждать.

 

О. Это было неожиданно. Митос почувствовал гордость за Байрона.

 

— И все же подстраховать его не помешает.

 

— Чертовски верно.

 

— Спасибо за помощь, Джо.

 

— Ну, разве я мог иначе? — Джо тихо фыркнул. — И... Адам? Береги там Байрона, что ли? Не забудь, что с него автограф.

 

— Непременно, — подавил смешок Митос. — А ты, уж будь добр, береги себя.

 

— Да со мной-то что будет? — проворчал Джо и отсоединился.

 

Митос отложил телефон на стол и задумался. Джорди он, однозначно, прикроет — это не вопрос. Но было в этой ситуации что-то еще. Джо так и не назвал...

 

Телефон звякнул, оповещая о принятом смс-сообщении.

 

"Ианос Ласкарис"[4], — было написано в нем.

 

И Митосу было знакомо это имя...

 

***

 

Тоби, сунув руки в карманы, медленно брел по улице. Ярко светило солнце, так что он периодически жмурился. Вообще-то, он вполне мог пойти домой. Или в бар к Озу. Или на работу — даже несмотря на то, что у него сегодня был выходной. Вариантов было полно. Но сейчас ему хотелось просто пройтись. Вокруг, несмотря на рабочее время, было полно людей — и Тоби привычно игнорировал множество звучащих гулким фоном чужих мыслей. Это не раздражало, вовсе нет. Напротив, скорее, успокаивало — как успокаивает тихое бормотание старого радиоприемника.

 

Вздохнув, Тоби слегка пнул лежавший у него на пути камень. Ему по-прежнему не давали покоя загадки, связанные с Рочдейлом. А еще было некомфортно от того, что он скрывал информацию — возможно, весьма существенную — от Чарли. Хотя с другой стороны, какую пользу в деле об отравленных наркотиках могла принести информация о повышенной способности одного из пострадавших к регенерации? И то — в том случае, если Тоби догадался верно. Оказаться в каких-нибудь лабораториях или где похуже Тоби не пожелал бы и врагу. Так что рассказывать никому и ничего не собирался. Это тайна Рочдейла — пусть она таковой и останется. Возможно... Тоби задумчиво прикусил губу. Возможно, ему самому также стоило бы отступиться?

 

Его размышления прервал телефонный звонок. Тоби посмотрел на экран мобильника и удивился. Чарли? Но он же не так давно ушел из полицейского управления.

 

— Логан, — сказал он, принимая вызов.

 

— Тоби, — заговорила, едва услышав его голос, Чарли. — Ты не мог бы сейчас вернуться в участок? Мы взяли Ушастого. И мне бы очень пригодилась твоя помощь!

 

— Да, — энергично кивнул Тоби. — Да, конечно, — он мысленно прикинул, сколько времени уйдет на дорогу. — Через полчаса буду.

 

— Отлично, — с явным облегчением проговорила Чарли. — Спасибо, Тоби.

 

А Тоби, вспомнив, где именно оставил свой мотоцикл перед тем, как отправиться бродить по городу, только вздохнул. И махнул рукой, останавливая такси.

 

В полицейском участке его уже ждали. Чарли нетерпеливо подошла к нему. Разумеется, в комнату для допросов Тоби доступа не было — он не являлся полицейским. Но он знал, где можно устроиться так, чтобы не привлекать особого внимания и в то же время без проблем слышать мысли Ушастого.

 

— При нем не было документов, — негромко проинформировала Тоби Чарли. — Зато нашлась партия героина. Похоже, на продажу. Сейчас наркотики в лаборатории, но я уверена, что это те самые, с ядом.

 

Тоби кивнул, и Чарли продолжила вводить его в курс дела.

 

— Признаваться он явно ни в чем не собирается. На контакт со следствием не идет. Отпечатки пальцев мы сняли, скоро должен быть результат. А пока...

 

— Детектив Маркс, — к Чарли подошла молодая девушка в полицейской форме и передала папку с документами. — Пробили пальчики. Здесь вся информация, которая на него есть.

 

— Спасибо, — кивнула ей Чарли, и девушка ушла.

 

Чарли открыла папку и пробежала взглядом по вложенным листам.

 

"Чарльз Йоханнес... 39 лет... приводы за хранение и распространение наркотиков... два вооруженных нападения... незаконное хранение оружия"...

 

— Значит, так, — она перевела взгляд на Тоби. — Нашего Ушастого зовут...

 

— Чарльз Йоханнес, — спокойно перебил ее Тоби. — Я уже знаю, Чарли.

 

На секунду Чарли умолкла, а потом выдохнула.

 

— Черт, Тоби. Ладно, ты прав. Не будем зря терять время. Я надеюсь на тебя, — она ободряюще улыбнулась ему и пошла в комнату для допросов. Где, насколько знал Тоби, уже около часа ожидал Ушастый.

 

— Ваше имя? — с ходу резко поинтересовалась Чарли.

 

Тоби с независимым видом прислонился к стене в коридоре и сосредоточился на мыслях Ушастого.

 

— Чжан Вэй, — нагло улыбнувшись, ответил тот на вопрос Чарли.

 

Тоби видел, что Ушастый вальяжно раскинулся на стуле и чувствовал себя совершенно спокойно. Он был... уверен в том, что ничего серьезного ему не грозит. А если и грозит, то его довольно быстро вытащат из тюрьмы. Но кто? Оставалось надеяться на то, что Чарли сумеет задать правильные вопросы, и в мыслях Ушастого удастся прочесть нужную информацию.

 

— Попробуем еще раз, — Чарли села на стул, напротив Ушастого, и положив папку с его делом на стол, демонстративно похлопала по ней ладонью. — Итак, ваше имя, мистер Йоханнес?

 

— Кац Хаим, — предложил еще один вариант Ушастый. — Что, тоже не нравится? Тогда Соколов Андрей...

 

— Достаточно, — остановила его Чарли. — Я поняла, что вы можете долго перечислять различные варианты.

 

Ушастый довольно осклабился. А Тоби — поморщился.

 

— Но это совершенно не в ваших интересах, мистер Йоханнес.

 

— Мне виднее, что в моих интересах, а что нет, — лениво заметил Ушастый.

 

"Тяни время, — вспомнил он в этот момент. Мужчина, давший этот совет, стоял к нему спиной, так что Тоби не видел лица. — И ни в коем случае ничего не рассказывай".

 

— Мне так не кажется, — парировала Чарли. — Вас взяли с поличным, мистер Йоханнес. Причем одно дело — распространение наркотиков. Но распространение отравленных наркотиков — это уже совершенно другая статья.

 

Ушастый фыркнул и выразительно покрутил головой.

 

— Я что-то не пойму, детектив. Вот вы — хороший коп или плохой? Если плохой — то хочу полный комплект.

 

Чарли приподняла бровь, но на провокацию не поддалась.

 

— Вы сядете, мистер Йоханнес. И сядете очень надолго. Вероятно, пожизненно, — спокойно проинформировала она.

 

Ушастый мысленно скривился и сплюнул. Тоби отметил, что он почему-то, в отличие от Чарли, уверен в обратном.

 

— Единственный ваш шанс что-либо изменить — это сотрудничество со следствием.

 

— Ну да, конечно, — Ушастый оскалился. — Так я прям и разбежался. Нет уж. Ничего ни о чем не знаю — и точка.

 

"Не подведи мистера Ковальски, Чарльз. А мистер Ковальски не подведет тебя", — вспомнилось Ушастому. И Тоби едва не подпрыгнул. Вот оно! Есть! Имя!

 

— Уверены? — в голосе Чарли угадывалось сожаление.

 

"К черту, дамочка, к черту!"

 

— Так же, как и в том, что мне полагается адвокат.

 

— Отлично, — Чарли поднялась на ноги. — Свой выбор вы сделали. Как бы не пришлось потом пожалеть.

 

"Станислав Ковальски — страшный человек. Не дай Бог тебе когда-нибудь перейти ему дорогу. Ладно, если он сам за тебя возьмется. А вот если его приятель Гжегож вмешается... Не, дружок. Таких людей не подводят"...

 

Ушастый подмигнул Чарли. А она забрала папку со стола и вышла из комнаты. Ушастый остался там — разумеется, под присмотром. А Тоби потер виски. Он мысленно повторил имена, чтобы не забыть их к приходу Чарли. А та задерживалась — видимо, обсуждала с коллегами разговор с Ушастым.

 

Чарли подошла к Тоби лишь минут через десять — сердитая и запыхавшаяся.

 

— Да чтоб их всех! — пробормотала она. И с надеждой посмотрела на Тоби. — Ну, как?

 

Тоби пожал плечами.

 

— Почти ничего. Но у нас есть еще одно имя. Станислав Ковальски. Ушастый уверен, что если его не сдаст — то ему это как-то зачтется.

 

— Ковальски... Ковальски... — Чарли запустила пальцы в волосы. — Кажется, я уже где-то про него слышала. Хотя и не уверена, — она приподняла бровь. — Тоби, есть что-нибудь еще?

 

— Как сказать. В мыслях Ушастого еще мелькнул какой-то Гжегож... — Тоби с явным трудом выговорил непривычное имя. — Фамилия неизвестна, но, как я понял, он тесно связан с Ковальски. И Ушастый его довольно сильно опасается. Кажется, даже больше, чем Ковальски.

 

Чарли поджала губы и ненадолго задумалась.

 

— В целом, Ушастый совершенно спокоен, — прибавил Тоби. — Хотя про яд он в курсе. И отраву продавал вполне сознательно.

 

— Вот ведь мразь!

 

Тоби кивнул.

 

— В общем-то, и все, — он развел руками. — Прости, Чарли, но больше из его мыслей узнать ничего не удалось.

 

— Ну... ладно, — Чарли устало улыбнулась. — Хотя бы так. Я поищу Ковальски. И подумаю, под каким предлогом лучше с ним переговорить. А пока... По стаканчику кофе?

 

— С удовольствием.

 

Но на полпути к кофейному автомату Чарли вдруг замерла.

 

— Тоби, — медленно проговорила она. — Как думаешь, этот Гжегож... Может ли это быть тот депортированный поляк с непроизносимым именем?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Grzegorz Brzęczyszczykiewicz  
> Польская скороговорка, ставшая известной как шутливое название эпизода из польской кинокомедии "Приключения канонира Доласа, или Как я развязал Вторую мировую войну". (с) Википедия  
> [2] - Мшчоновишице, гмина Гжмишчославице, повят Тжчиногжехотниково  
> Из повести Казимежа Сейды "K.K. Дезертиры" (польск. C.K. Dezerterzy), написанной в 1937 году. (с) Википедия  
> [3] - Теофания ди Адамо  
> (время деятельности ок. 1653-ок. 1719). Самая известная представительница династии. Сведения о ней во многом противоречивы, однако все источники сходятся в том, что она впервые изготовила знаменитую "аква Тофану" — яд без вкуса и запаха, сделавший её знаменитой. (с) Википедия  
> [4] - Ианос Ласкарис  
> (около 1445, Константинополь — 7 декабря 1535, Рим). Именовался также Ианос Риндакинос (из Риндакоса, провинциального города в Малой Азии, откуда происходил его род) — известный греческий учёный эпохи Возрождения и дипломат. (с) Википедия  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

Митос поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж и остановился возле распахнутой двери в комнату Байрона. Чемодан был разобран лишь наполовину — а возможно, и того меньше. Сам Байрон с закрытыми глазами раскинулся на кровати, одну руку положив под голову, а другой — сжимая перьевую ручку. Рядом лежали исписанные и исчерканные листы бумаги: обычные белые и нотные. В ушах у Байрона были наушники, и он дирижировал ручкой — явно в такт музыке. Митос прислонился спиной к дверному косяку. Байрон, увлеченный собственным занятием, его решительно не замечал. Митос хмыкнул. Вообще-то, зрелище было довольно... любопытным. В какой-то момент Байрон даже начал тихо что-то напевать себе под нос.

 

А потом все прекратилось. Байрон замер. Провел по воздуху рукой — не плавно, а как-то нервно. И, резко сев, швырнул ручку прямо в стену. Тихо хрустнуло, сломавшись, перо. А по обоям расплылось чернильное пятно. Байрон сорвал с себя наушники и обхватил голову руками.

 

Митос подождал еще несколько секунд и постучался. Байрон развернулся, одновременно потянувшись к стоявшей у стены сабле. Однако увидев, кто именно к нему заглянул, расслабился.

 

— Док, — констатировал он. И как-то неловко улыбнулся. — Я уже столько раз говорил с тобой. Непривычно знать, что в этот раз мне отвечаешь действительно ты.

 

Митос ощутил, как по загривку пробежал холодок.

 

— Путаешь реальность с тем, что навеял тебе наркотический дурман, Джорди?

 

— Ну почему же путаю, мой дорогой друг? — глаза Байрона лихорадочно блестели. Уверяю тебя, Док. Я отлично осознаю, где я и с кем я — что бы ты там ни думал.

 

— Так ты поэтому отказался от употребления? — словно не услышав последних слов Байрона, уточнил Митос. Он подошел к кровати и присел на нее.

 

— Думаешь, это так просто? — помолчав несколько секунд, спросил Байрон. — Призраки прошлого. Призраки настоящего. Призраки грядущего.

 

Он сдвинулся и прислонился плечом к плечу Митоса.

 

— Я устал балансировать на грани, Док. Вот, в чем дело. Устал от того, что каждый шаг — вперед ли, назад, в сторону — отделяет меня в первую очередь от себя самого.

 

— Ты это мне сейчас говоришь... или ему?

 

— Ему? — в голосе Байрона послышалась растерянность.

 

— Тому, с кем общался на протяжении всех этих лет.

 

Байрон заметно напрягся. А потом извернулся и повалил Митоса на кровать. Усевшись сверху, он за плечи удержал дернувшегося было Митоса. И каким-то голодным взглядом прошелся по его лицу. Затем, склонившись ближе, Байрон проговорил:

 

— Тебе, Бен. Всегда — только тебе.

 

Ответить Митос не успел. Байрон поцеловал его — жадно, торопливо. И... почти тут же отшатнулся, отпуская Митоса и тыльной стороной ладони стирая кровь с прокушенной губы.

 

— Не замечал в тебе склонности к жестким играм, — губа Байрона практически моментально зажила. Он посмотрел на кровь на собственной руке.

 

— А ты играешь, Джорди?

 

Митос, пользуясь замешательством Байрона, перевернулся. И теперь уже Байрон оказался прижат к кровати весом чужого тела. Он лежал носом в подушку, рука была заломлена за спину.

 

— Тогда ты несколько заигрался.

 

Байрон негромко рассмеялся:

 

— О, нет. Ничуть. Я не играл, Бен. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.

 

Не обращая внимания на боль в руке, Байрон прогнулся в спине, сильнее прижимаясь бедрами к сидящему на нем сверху Митосу. Тот шумно выдохнул. И, неожиданно нежно коснувшись губами шеи Байрона, отстранился.

 

Байрон повернул голову, широко раскрытыми глазами следя за предпринятым отступлением. Но ничего не сказал.

 

— Доставили посылку на твое имя, Джорди, — ровно, словно ничего и не было, произнес Митос.

 

Байрон нахмурился.

 

— От кого? — отрывисто поинтересовался он.

 

— Увы, без подписи. Кто может знать, где ты сейчас живешь?

 

Байрон наконец сел на кровати и подогнул одну ногу под себя.

 

— Пара человек из группы, — поразмыслив, ответил он. — И все, пожалуй. Но им, Док, не было никакой нужды мне что-либо отправлять.

 

— Фанаты? — уточнил Митос.

 

Байрон отрицательно покачал головой.

 

— Хотя... — спохватился он.

 

— Да, — поняв, куда завела Байрона мысль, согласился Митос. — Есть у тебя один... поклонник. И мне это совершенно не нравится.

 

— Ревнуешь? — задорно усмехнулся Байрон.

 

Митос фыркнул.

 

— Пойдем уже, герой-любовник. Посмотрим, что именно прислал тебе Ласкар.

 

На столе в гостиной, где Митос так и не потрудился убрать свои бумаги, стояла вытянутой формы коробка. Байрон внимательно осмотрел ее и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Митоса.

 

— Кажется, я догадываюсь, что это может быть, — пробормотал он.

 

Он протянул к коробке руку, но Митос перехватил его за запястье.

 

— Я поговорил с одним хорошим другом. Он назвал мне настоящее имя Ласкара, — Митос усмехнулся. — Пришлось, правда, пообещать ему за это твой автограф, Джорди. Но я был прав. Мы с Ласкаром и в самом деле раньше уже встречались.

 

Байрон высвободился, но притрагиваться к коробке больше не спешил. Он внимательно слушал. И, похоже, насчет автографа был не в обиде.

 

— Его зовут Ианос Ласкарис, — продолжил Митос после короткой паузы. — Он родился в пятнадцатом веке в Константинополе и пару десятков лет провел в Италии в качестве дипломата. Там же, видимо, и умер первой смертью.

 

— Италия... — задумчиво проговорил Байрон, мысленно складывая детали в единое целое.

 

— Италия, — кивнул Митос. — Ласкар застал самый расцвет эпохи отравителей. Вероятно, это довольно сильно повлияло на него.

 

— Не удивлюсь, если его первая смерть также была от яда, — заметил Байрон.

 

Митос пожал плечами. Таких подробностей он не знал.

 

— Не в курсе, когда именно и почему он сменил имя, но когда мы пересекались в семнадцатом веке, он был еще известен под прежним. Это было в Неаполе. Он работал на Церковь. И попутно положил глаз на одну Предбессмертную — девочку совсем молодую, но уже весьма талантливую. О госпоже Тофане[5] слышать доводилось?

 

— Только в рамках общей истории, — качнул головой Байрон. — Так значит, Док, она тоже одна из нас?..

 

— Уже нет. Погибла в конце восемнадцатого века, насколько мне известно. Но она была его любимой ученицей.

 

Байрон нервным жестом коснулся переносицы.

 

— Профессиональный отравитель? Ну, просто отлично, — пробормотал он. И уже громче спросил: — Так чем же все-таки закончилась ваша встреча?

 

Митос помолчал.

 

— Да в общем-то, ничем, — признался он. — Я собирался спокойно заняться медицинской практикой, а в итоге оказался в эпицентре интриг. Погибло несколько достаточно высокопоставленных персон. Я определил, что причина смерти — яд. Но какой — понять не сумел. Видимо, Ласкар использовал какие-то свои наработки. В любом случае, я подозревал именно его. И он это прекрасно знал. А потом он попытался меня подставить. Связываться с ним я не пожелал и просто уехал.

 

Байрон сосредоточенно что-то обдумывал.

 

— Было ведь еще что-то. Верно, Док?

 

Митос с досадой дернул уголком губ. "Было, Джорди, было". Но Байрон, видимо, уловив нежелание Митоса углубляться в эту тему, выставил перед собой ладони.

 

— Ты прав, — сказал он. — Не буду настаивать. Не хочешь рассказывать — не нужно.

 

Удивленно приподняв бровь, Митос медленно склонил голову. Проявленное понимание оказалось... неожиданным. Но, чего уж скрывать приятным.

 

— А теперь, если не возражаешь, я все-таки взгляну на содержимое посылки, — Байрон решительно взялся за коробку и вскрыл ее.

 

Внутри, как и ожидалось, обнаружилась трость. А сверху лежала открытка. На фотографии был изображен лес с рекой и транспарант из тех, что обычно ставят на входе. "Парк Руж" гласила надпись на транспаранте. А на самой открытке было напечатано рукописным шрифтом: "До новых встреч!"

 

— Парк Руж, — вслух прочитал Байрон. И покрутил открытку в руках. С обратной стороны она была совершенно чистой: ни комментария, ни подписи. Однако в истинном назначении этого послания сомнений не было у обоих Бессмертных.

 

— Итак, Ласкар четко обозначил свои намерения, — задумчиво произнес Митос.

 

Байрон фыркнул.

 

— Если он знал, где я остановился, то знал и у кого, друг мой. Он не мог не понимать, что ты сообщишь мне о вашей прошлой встрече и о его пристрастии к ядам. Надеяться, что я не сопоставлю факты, с его стороны было бы глупо и опрометчиво.

 

— Согласен, — кивнул Митос. — А он далеко не глуп. И очень осторожен.

 

— И ему стоило бы приложить к приглашению карту, — посетовал Байрон. — К стыду своему, я не настолько хорошо ориентируюсь в Торонто.

 

Митос закатил глаза, в глубине души искренне порадовавшись этому обстоятельству.

 

— В любом случае, Док, — Байрон бросил на него острый взгляд. — Вероятно, считать, что оружие ко мне вернулось в первозданном виде, будет глупо и опрометчиво уже с моей стороны?

 

— Полагаю, что так, — согласился Митос.

 

Байрон раздраженно прошелся по гостиной и с силой ударил кулаком в стену, что-то — Митос не расслышал, что именно — прошипев себе под нос. Неожиданно пришедшая в голову мысль показалась дикой и рациональной одновременно. Митос шагнул к дивану, где после того, как доставили посылку, лежал его собственный меч, поднял его и с пол-оборота нанес удар Байрону в корпус. К чести последнего, уйти с линии удара он успел. После чего, не раздумывая, подхватил из коробки свою трость. Привычным движением обнажив клинок, Байрон парировал следующий удар и шагнул за кресло — так, чтобы оно отделяло Митоса от него.

 

— Ну и к чему все это, Док? — настороженно следя за каждым движением Митоса, поинтересовался Байрон.

 

Митос не ответил. Вместо этого он снова атаковал, одновременно ногой толкая кресло, за котором стоял Байрон, вперед. Байрон шарахнулся в сторону, в последний момент успев отвести меч Митоса от своего лица. Оказавшись спиной к книжному шкафу, Байрон завел руку назад. И, на ощупь отыскав несколько книг, бросил их в Митоса. Но тот легко отбил их свободной рукой, продолжая наступать.

 

— Вообще-то, — проинформировал Байрон. — Это я тут наркоман с нестабильным эмоциональным...

 

Очередной удар вовремя отбить не удалось, так что Байрон обзавелся внушительной царапиной вдоль ребер. Нападать сам он почему-то даже не пытался.

 

— Предполагается... — Байрон нырнул влево, пытаясь использовать в качестве прикрытия уже не кресло, а диван. — Что яд должен быть на трости, Док.

 

Оба Бессмертных замерли друг напротив друга.

 

— Так каким же галлюциногеном накрыло тебя?!

 

Митос прищурился, а потом рывком перескочил через диван. Байрон принял новую атаку на ножны... но рука предательски дрогнула. И уже в следующее мгновение Митос швырнул обезоруженного Байрона на стол — прямо через диван. Что-то отчетливо хрустнуло, и Байрон вскрикнул. А потом его шеи коснулось лезвие меча, не давая даже слегка приподнять голову.

 

— Ты заметил? — дождавшись, пока Байрон регенерирует, спросил Митос.

 

Байрон сглотнул, не сводя взгляда с клинка.

 

— И что же, по-твоему, я должен был заметить, Док?

 

— Яд.

 

Митос наконец отвел меч, и Байрон с тихим стоном сел.

 

— Чем дольше ты держал меч, тем слабее становились твои руки. А под конец — они тебя вообще подвели.

 

Байрон с новым чувством посмотрел на свое оружие, валявшееся теперь на полу, чуть в стороне от дивана.

 

— Этот ублюдок испортил мою трость!

 

— Знаешь, Джорди, — заметил Митос. — Лично я гораздо больше огорчился бы, если бы он испортил тебя.

 

Байрон запустил пальцы в волосы.

 

— Значит, это была... проверка, Док? Для моего клинка или для меня? И... Это было и в самом деле так необходимо?

 

Митос пожал плечами.

 

— Решай сам. Зато теперь мы знаем наверняка, что именно сотворили с твоим оружием. Если это, конечно, единственный оставленный Ласкаром сюрприз.

 

Байрон соскочил со стола и прошел к выходу из гостиной. В дверях он остановился и, не оборачиваясь, сказал:

 

— Так, Док. Не знаю, как тебе, а мне, определенно, нужно выпить.

 

— Джорди, — окликнул Байрона, пока тот не успел уйти, Митос. — Возможно, трость еще удастся спасти.

 

— Ты не хуже меня понимаешь, Док, — Байрон все-таки обернулся. — Что до конца доверять клинку, побывавшему в руках врага — такого врага! — я больше не смогу.

 

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он ушел.

 

Митос со вздохом помассировал виски. Что ж. Все прошло гораздо лучше, чем могло бы. Удивляло то, что Байрон, кажется, не верил в то, что Митос всерьез попытается его убить. По крайней мере, так: в собственном доме, куда сам же и пригласил. И правильно не верил, вообще-то. Оглядев слегка разгромленную гостиную, Митос усмехнулся. Бой был коротким и затевался с совершенно иной целью, однако понять удалось и еще кое-что. У Байрона действительно были неплохие шансы одержать победу в сражении с более старым и опытным Бессмертным… если его еще немного потренировать. И этим, пожалуй, стоило заняться в ближайшее время — до того, как состоится решающий поединок с Ласкаром. Оставалось надеяться на то, что сам Байрон, понимая, с кем столкнулся, отнесется к делу с надлежащей серьезностью и не станет лезть на рожон.

 

Решив, что наведение порядка в гостиной может и подождать, Митос последовал за Байроном на кухню. Тот уже успел добраться до бара. И, стоило только Митосу войти, как ему вручили стакан с виски. Они молча выпили, и Байрон тряхнул головой.

 

— К черту, — сказал он и плеснул себе виски еще на пол-пальца. — Док?

 

Но Митос отрицательно покачал головой.

 

— А мне вот, друг мой, явно не повредит.

 

Он залпом выпил виски и замер, пустым взглядом скользя по стене. Какое-то время они сидели молча. А потом Байрон встал и, оставив стакан на столе, сказал:

 

— С твоего позволения, Док, пойду слегка проветрюсь. Заодно позабочусь об ужине. Пожелания будут?

 

— На твое усмотрение, Джорди.

 

Байрон шутливо отсалютовал ему рукой и вышел. А Митос, поколебавшись, все-таки налил себе еще немного виски.

 

Уже позже, решив навести в гостиной порядок, Митос подошел к столу и замер. Собственная беспечность неприятно поразила. Как, как можно было не заметить, не уловить?.. Почему смолчала интуиция?

 

В гостиной по-прежнему царил беспорядок, но разлетевшаяся по комнате бумага была собрана. И теперь на столе с одной стороны лежала аккуратная стопка, а с другой — несколько отдельных листов. На одном была подпись лорда Байрона. На другом — музыканта Рочдейла. А на третьем красовалась короткая записка: “Не люблю оставаться в долгу. Байрон”.

 

Митос бросил короткий взгляд на пол — трости не было. Схватив собственный меч, он бросился к дверям, остановившись лишь затем, чтобы набросить плащ и укрыть под ним оружие. А выскочив во двор, Митос выругался.

 

— Паршивец!

 

Байрон, ко всему прочему, еще и угнал его машину.

 

***

 

После короткого перерыва на кофе Тоби распрощался с Чарли — на сегодня, по-видимому, уже окончательно. Поколебавшись немного, он отправился в кафе, которое держали родители Оза. Сам Оз, как выяснилось чуть позже, отсутствовал. Разумеется, это совершенно не помешало Тоби хорошенько перекусить. Но даже за едой он никак не мог отвлечься от размышлений о странностях Рочдейла и о деле с наркотиками. Тоби все сильнее казалось, что между ними существует какая-то связь. Но вот какая?

 

Тоби жевал свой обед и думал. Рочдейл сдал полиции своего дилера — Ушастого. Но вряд ли от Ушастого удалось бы чего-либо добиться без помощи телепатии. Это признавала Чарли. Это чувствовал и сам Тоби, исходя из его мыслей и настроя. Получается, Рочдейл, вроде бы, и помог следствию, и, в то же время, реальной пользы от такой помощи практически не было. Между тем, загадочного поляка Гжегожа Рочдейл явно знал — пусть даже и под другим именем. Хотя, конечно же, вопрос о том, какое из имен настоящее, оставался открытым. К тому же, вполне могло быть и так, что, будучи депортирован по старому паспорту, Гжегож обзавелся новым и прибыл в Канаду уже совершенно другим человеком. Яном Ласкаром.

 

Тоби выдохнул и потер переносицу. Все это было слишком сложно. Слишком много допущений. И слишком мало достоверно известной информации. А единственным доступным — относительно, разумеется — ее источником оставался Рочдейл. В покушении на собственную жизнь он Гжегожа-Яна подозревал. Но что ему было известно помимо этого?

 

Тоби отставил в сторону опустевшую чашку. Да, он обещал Чарли соблюдать осторожность. Ну так он ведь и не к главе наркокартеля собирается, верно? А Рочдейл хоть и был наркоманом со странностями, на убийцу все-таки не походил.

 

Приняв решение, Тоби попрощался с мистером и миссис Бэй и, сев на мотоцикл, поехал к дому доктора Адамса. В конце концов, он ведь собирался всего лишь поговорить. Задать несколько вопросов и прочесть, о чем Рочдейл будет думать. Заодно, возможно, удастся выяснить и что-нибудь о природе его дара...

 

Остановившись в паре домов от нужного места, Тоби неожиданно почувствовал себя неуверенно. Он только сейчас заметил, что на улице уже стемнело, а в окнах зажегся свет. Возможно, заявиться с расспросами в такое время было не самой лучшей идеей. Тоби вздохнул. Идти или не идти? С одной стороны, его должны были понять: Чарли в прошлый раз вполне ясно обрисовала ситуацию. С другой же... Тоби прикусил губу. У доктора Адамса и, соответственно, у Рочдейла вполне мог возникнуть совершенно логичный вопрос: а какое отношение к расследованию имеет самый обычный парамедик Тоби Логан?

 

Впрочем... Тоби спустился с мотоцикла и снял с себя шлем. Попытаться, определенно, стоило.

 

Однако не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как дверь дома доктора Адамса распахнулась. Приглядевшись, Тоби узнал в вышедшем из здания человеке Рочдейла. Тот подошел к машине доктора Адамса и остановился. Тоби, испугавшись, что Рочдейл сейчас скроется в неизвестном направлении, потянулся к его мыслям, не сразу сообразив, что, наверное, этого делать не стоило. Рочдейл вполне мог опять быть под кайфом. Но нет, Тоби повезло. Не был. Однако легче от этого ничуть не стало.

 

Мысли Рочдейла были яркими, быстрыми. Они возникали короткими вспышками — не по одной, а целыми связками. Сменяли одна другую, появляясь и исчезая, словно причудливые рисунки из осколков стекла в калейдоскопе. Тоби замутило. Он схватился за ствол столь удачно попавшегося на пути дерева и прижался к нему лбом. Рочдейл думал словно бы ни о чем — и о множестве вещей одновременно. Единственное, что Тоби удалось понять — так это то, что Рочдейл, кажется, собирался встретиться с Яном Ласкаром. Гжегожем.

 

Рочдейл сел в машину, и Тоби вытащил мобильный телефон. Но, поколебавшись немного, все-таки спрятал его обратно. Мог ли Тоби ошибиться насчет Ласкара? Вполне мог. В той неразберихе, что творилась в голове у Рочдейла, способен был разобраться, пожалуй, лишь сам хозяин. И то — не факт. Тоби шумно сглотнул, припомнив вакханалию красок и образов. Рочдейл между тем завел мотор.

 

Тоби бросился к мотоциклу. Нет, Чарли он беспокоить пока не будет. Она и так прошлую ночь провела на ногах. Да и что он мог ей сказать? Что, кажется, Рочдейл едет на дуэль с Ласкаром? Это было попросту несерьезно. В другой раз Тоби решил бы даже, что все дело в образном мышлении и фантазии творческого человека. Но… в эту схему совершенно не вписывалась трость с клинком. Сам Тоби ее, правда, не видел. Но о ее существовании знал доктор Адамс. Нет, в бой на мечах между известным рок-музыкантом и убийцей из наркокартеля Тоби решительно не верилось. А значит… Значит, нужно самому сперва во всем разобраться. И только потом уже сообщить Чарли. Так что Тоби следовал за Рочдейлом, старательно выдерживая расстояние и маневрируя так, чтобы не было совсем уж очевидно, за кем именно он едет.

 

Рочдейл между тем свернул к окраине города. Откровенно говоря, от дома доктора Адамса сюда можно было добраться гораздо быстрее и проще. Но Рочдейл или плохо ориентировался в городе, или следовал указаниям навигатора. Тоби покрутил головой. С одной стороны, он опасался упустить Рочдейла. С другой — понимал, что подъезжать ближе значило попросту выдать себя. Когда Рочдейл наконец затормозил, — недалеко от входа в парк Руж —  Тоби облегченно выдохнул и тоже остановился. Разумеется, встав так, чтобы Рочдейл его не заметил. Как оказалось, предосторожность лишней не была: Рочдейл, выйдя из машины, первым же делом огляделся. А потом взял что-то с заднего сиденья. Тоби заинтересовался. Вообще-то, судя по форме, это вполне мог быть меч. Но разглядеть наверняка не получилось. Затем Рочдейл спрятал непонятный предмет под плащ и направился в парк.

 

Тоби нахмурился. Неужели, все-таки и вправду будет дуэль? Да нет, не может быть. Он потер подбородок и с сомнением покосился на мотоцикл. Оставлять его здесь вечером совершенно без присмотра не хотелось. Но чувство ответственности, как и всегда, перевесило. Тоби собирался узнать, что связывало Рочдейла с Ласкаром — и он узнает. А то, что для этого пришлось вместо обычного разговора проследить за Рочдейлом… Ну что ж.

 

Тоби, разумеется, понимал, что затеянная им авантюра может оказаться чертовски опасной. Вопрос в том, как относился к грядущей встрече с Ласкаром Рочдейл. С кем он собирался встретиться? С подельником, от которого можно ожидать чего угодно? Или с бывшим приятелем, которого ранее и не подозревал в связях с криминалом? Даже принимая во внимание ускоренную регенерацию Рочдейла, — это при условии, что Тоби догадался правильно — все могло закончиться очень и очень плохо. Тоби не задумывался о том, чем именно сумеет помочь в случае необходимости. Он просто надеялся, что сможет это сделать.

 

К счастью, слишком уж углубляться в парк Рочдейл не стал. Пройдя немного по центральной тропе, он неожиданно замер на месте, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь. Тоби на всякий случай посмотрел по сторонам. Вокруг было совершенно тихо. В неярком свете фонарей не было видно больше ни единой живой души. Тоби внезапно вспомнил, как доктор Адамс почувствовал присутствие Рочдейла и как сам Рочдейл ощутил появление Ласкара во время самой первой их встречи. Тоби отчего-то бросило в холод — и ветер, забравшийся под ворот куртки, был тут совершенно ни при чем.

 

Определившись с дальнейшим направлением, Рочдейл шагнул влево, на узкую тропинку. Она вела к высокому кустарнику. За которым, как предположил Тоби, вполне могла таиться небольшая поляна. Рочдейл скрылся за кустарником, а Тоби, не рискнув идти следом, подобрался ближе с другой стороны. Когда он подходил, с поляны послышались голоса. Расслышать Тоби ничего не сумел, так что ускорил шаг. К счастью, издаваемый им шум внимания не привлек. А потом… Тоби не поверил своим ушам: раздался громкий металлический лязг. Словно столкнулись два… меча?!

 

Тоби подобрался еще ближе. На поляне, слабо освещенной парой мерцающих ламп, находились двое. Сильно высовываться Тоби не рискнул, но и так было видно, как Рочдейл атакует… видимо, Ласкара — тот стоял к Тоби спиной. В обеих руках у Рочдейла были мечи. Ласкар управлялся всего лишь одним клинком.

 

Тоби напряженно следил за ходом поединка. Сейчас мысли о том, чтобы позвонить Чарли, у него даже не возникло. В голову Рочдейла лезть в данный момент Тоби не рискнул. Вместо этого он попытался узнать, о чем думает Ласкар. Однако... его ожидало разочарование — тот был сосредоточен на поединке, Тоби видел возможные варианты боя. К сожалению, слова, которые Ласкар мысленно проговаривал, понять не удалось — язык был Тоби незнаком.

 

Парировав удар Рочдейла, Ласкар произнес:

 

— Вижу, ты оценил мой подарок.

 

Рочдейл в ответ фыркнул.

 

— О, смею уверить, — любезно, словно и не удерживал сейчас клинками чужой меч, откликнулся он, — у нас совершенно разные представления о достойных дарах.

 

Рочдейл и Ласкар разошлись.

 

— Дарить человеку его собственную вещь, предварительно ее к тому же испортив…

 

Рочдейл приподнял левую руку и резко взмахнул мечом. Тоби отметил, что на нем, в отличие от Ласкара, были перчатки.

 

— Но ведь вполне могло и сработать, — отступив на шаг, самодовольно заявил Ласкар.

 

— Могло, — коротко согласился Рочдейл. — Но не сработало.

 

Он попытался достать Ласкара слева, но тот успел поставить защиту.

 

— Доктор просветил? — самодовольства в голосе Ласкара немного поубавилось. — Однако сомневаюсь, что он рассказывал тебе о нашей с ним встрече.

 

— Неаполь, семнадцатый век? — Рочдейл вновь занес клинки. — Рассказывал.

 

Тоби удивленно распахнул глаза. “Что?”

 

— Что? — вторил его мыслям голос Ласкара. — Ну надо же. Никогда бы не подумал, что он хоть кому-нибудь в этом когда-нибудь признается…

 

И теперь уже Тоби окончательно перестал что-либо понимать. Яд, регенерация, семнадцатый век, девятнадцатый, мечи, дуэли… Он чувствовал себя так, словно внезапно оказался героем какого-то фильма. Оставалось определиться: ужасы это или фантастика.

 

Ласкар кружил по поляне, отступая. И Рочдейл следовал за ним. Атаки были короткими, Ласкар только защищался. Но в какой-то момент все резко изменилось. Ласкар напал. Он нанес несколько коротких рубящих ударов и, сократив расстояние, попытался зацепить Рочдейла снизу. Не вышло. Почти.

 

Уходя в сторону, Рочдейл оступился. И Ласкар представившегося шанса не упустил.

 

Тоби охнул, в последний момент зажимая себе рот рукой. К счастью, его не услышали. До этого момента он почему-то так и не мог до конца поверить в серьезность происходящего. Но теперь, когда Рочдейл выронил меч из рассеченной ударом Ласкара правой руки, Тоби стало по-настоящему страшно.

 

Ласкар между тем склонился в издевательском поклоне.

 

— Этот яд — быстрый, — произнес он. — Так что теперь мы с тобой на равных, Байрон.

 

Тоби быстро прикинул, что может в этой ситуации сделать. Выходило, что практически ничего. Кроме как… Он уже почти решился выйти на поляну и попытаться напасть на Ласкара со спины, как вдруг Рочдейл холодно рассмеялся.

 

— Я так не думаю, Ласкарис.

 

Что произошло дальше, Тоби не видел. Зато он отчетливо услышал выстрел. А потом Ласкар с воплем рухнул на одно колено.

 

— Вот теперь, — Рочдейл голосом выделил последнее слово. — Мы и вправду на равных.

  
Тоби замер на месте. Он уже вовсе не был так уверен в том, кто тут на самом деле жертва. И кого в итоге нужно спасать.

 

Рочдейл снова занес меч и с силой нанес удар. Ласкар пытался обороняться, но атаки Рочдейла были направлены так, чтобы каждый раз вес приходился на раненную ногу. А в отличие от стоически терпевшего боль Рочдейла, Ласкар вскрикивал и рычал какие-то ругательства. И вот наконец Рочдейлу удалось выбить из рук Ласкара меч.

 

— Нет!.. — не удержавшись на ногах, Ласкар грузно упал на колени. — Байрон...

 

Тоби почти успел облегченно выдохнуть, что все закончилось. Но тут клинок Рочдейла вошел в грудь Ласкара, не давая последнему договорить. Тоби в ужасе отшатнулся. Это... это была уже не просто дуэль. На поляне произошло убийство!

 

Рочдейл вытащил из сползшего на землю Ласкара меч и нанес еще один удар, отделяя голову от тела. Тоби попятился назад, не смея повернуться к поляне спиной. А потом вокруг Рочдейла заплясали молнии.

 

— Звезда отважных! Ты зашла, — с чувством продекламировал он. — И снова побеждает мгла.

 

Стоя в самом эпицентре... Тоби даже не знал, как назвать это явление — не грозой же! Рочдейл принимал удары молний на себя. Или... в себя?! Его приподняло над землей — Тоби точно видел, его ноги не касались поверхности. Рочдейл запрокинул голову и развел руки в стороны.

 

— Но кто за Радугу свобод, — продолжил читать он. — И слез и крови не прольет?

 

Тоби с ужасом заметил, что молнии исходят от тела Ласкара. По мечу, который Рочдейл так и не выпустил, пробежали искры. Фонари на поляне погасли, вспыхнули особенно ярко и разлетелись стеклянной крошкой. Наконец все стало стихать. Рочдейл опустился на землю и оперся на свой меч.

 

— Когда не светишь ты в мечтах, — он пошатнулся, закашлялся и хрипло закончил, глядя на тело Ласкара. — Удел наш — только тлен и прах.

 

Тоби отмер и, отчаянно желая оказаться отсюда как можно дальше, попятился еще быстрее. Пока Рочдейлу было очевидно не до него.

 

Но далеко Тоби уйти не удалось. Буквально через пару метров в затылок ему уперся ствол пистолета.

 

***

 

Митос вернулся в дом и вызвал такси. Ожидая машину, он закрепил под плащом в дополнение к мечу несколько кинжалов и пару пистолетов. Не то, чтобы он всерьез предполагал, что придется пустить в ход весь этот арсенал. Но он предпочитал быть готовым к тому, что Ласкар может оказаться не один.

 

"Черт, Джорди! Ты — неисправимый идиот! Вот только будь, пожалуйста, живым!"

 

Почему-то вспомнился самый первый поединок Байрона как Бессмертного. Брошенные ему в лицо слова сработали лучше имевшей ту же цель перчатки. Митос сам удивился, как легко он успел за эти несколько лет расслабиться и забыть, что значит иметь дело с молодыми горячими Бессмертными. Которые, начисто забывая об осторожности, готовы на полном ходу влететь в любовно расставленную ловушку. Митос корил себя за то, что не успел остановить Байрона. С другой стороны, тот давно уже вырос из ученика во взрослого, самостоятельного Бессмертного. Уговоры и объяснения не работали с МакЛаудом. Почему он вдруг решил, что они сработают с Байроном?

 

Митос прикусил губу. Что тут можно было предложить? Цепь? Смешно.

 

Подъехало такси. Митос назвал адрес, достаточно близкий к парку Руж, и пообещал доплатить за скорость. В результате возле парка Митос оказался практически одновременно с Байроном. Однако извещать того о своем присутствии не стал, держась на предельно возможном для отсутствия Зова расстоянии. И дело было даже не столько в Байроне, сколько в его противнике. Но, в любом случае, Митос точно знал: как бы ни повернулось дело, победителем сегодня выйдет именно Байрон.

 

Неожиданно Митос нахмурился. Следом за Байроном в парк шел человек. Сложно сказать, почему его не заметил сам Байрон, ведь особыми навыками слежки неизвестный не обладал — только старался держаться поодаль и не слишком шуметь.

 

Митос вытащил пистолет. Незнакомец мог, конечно, оказаться Наблюдателем, но и рисковать лишний раз не хотелось. Так что любое подозрительное действие с его стороны — и ему не поздоровится. Потому что с равной долей вероятности он мог быть человеком Ласкара. А подобраться ближе, чтобы узнать наверняка, было рискованно.

 

Впрочем, во время боя неизвестный ничего сделать и не пытался — лишь наблюдал. Митос присматривал за ним краем глаза, основное внимание уделяя происходящему на поляне. Благо, с наблюдательным пунктом ему по-настоящему повезло: он мог видеть и сражающихся, и неизвестного, а его самого не видел и, что важнее, не чувствовал никто.

 

В целом, Байрон держался довольно неплохо. У Митоса лишь дважды появлялось желание вмешаться. Но — обошлось и без этого. Байрон управился своими силами. Возможно, Ласкар слишком сильно полагался на яд на своем мече. Возможно, просто не успел воспользоваться каким-либо более смертоносным козырем. Но, вероятнее всего, он просто не ожидал от Байрона подобной ловкости — и предусмотрительности вкупе с меткостью.

 

Когда световое шоу после перехода энергии от проигравшего победителю завершилось, неизвестный попятился, явно намереваясь сбежать. И в какой-то момент повернулся так, что Митос успел рассмотреть его лицо. Так-так. Митос прищурился и поднял пистолет. Кому-то придется ответить на ряд вопросов... Тоби Логан. Митос совершенно точно знал, что Наблюдателем тот не являлся.

 

Байрон на поляне стоял, опираясь на меч. Ему явно требовалось время, чтобы придти в себя. Но переживать за него сейчас уж точно не стоило. Так что Митос полностью переключился на другого человека. Он встал за спиной Логана, примерно в метре от него. Тот продолжал отступать, не оборачиваясь, так что буквально через несколько шагов в затылок ему уперся ствол пистолета.

 

— Поговорим, мистер Логан? — совершенно спокойно, словно это был обычный разговор в клинике, произнес Митос.

 

Логан вздрогнул. Судя по всему, голос он узнал.

 

— Доктор... Адамс? — слегка запнулся на имени он.

 

Митос усмехнулся.

 

— Не дергайся, — предупредил он.

 

Логан послушно застыл. Митос чуть отступил назад и велел:

 

— Подними руки и поворачивайся. Медленно.

 

Осторожно, явно опасаясь спровоцировать его лишним движением, Логан выполнил все, что было сказано. И теперь настороженно смотрел на Митоса. Пауза затянулась.

 

— Доктор Адамс... — не выдержав, начал наконец Логан.

 

Митос повел пистолетом, и Логан умолк.

 

— Скорая, полиция, теперь вот Ласкар... Да вы полны сюрпризов, мистер Логан, — с обманчивой доброжелательностью произнес Митос.

 

— Что? — удивление Логана было совершенно искренним. — Думаете, я работаю... работал на этого Ласкара?

 

— А разве нет?

 

— Нет, конечно! — и Митос видел, что Логан не лгал. К сожалению. В противном случае все было бы гораздо проще.

 

Логан поежился. А Митос приподнял бровь.

 

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?

 

Логан замялся. Митос демонстративно взвел курок.

 

— Ладно, хорошо, — Логан сглотнул. — Я все скажу. Я подъехал к вашему дому, намереваясь еще раз переговорить с мистером Рочдейлом. Но он в этот момент как раз уходил. И тогда я решил проследить за ним.

 

— Детектив Маркс в курсе?

 

— Нет. Это исключительно моя инициатива.

 

— И о чем же ты хотел поговорить с Джорджем?

 

Логан ответил не сразу.

 

— Удалось найти того дилера, Ушастого, — посмотрев Митосу в глаза, сказал он. — В неофициальном разговоре он упомянул имена мистера Рочдейла и Яна Ласкара. Чарли... детектив Маркс не сумела найти Ласкара в базе данных. Однако поиск по фотороботу выявил одно совпадение. Гжегож... К сожалению, не знаю, как произносится его фамилия. Он, кажется, очень тесно связан с этим делом. И я хотел спросить у мистера Рочдейла, не доводилось ли ему слышать об этом человеке.

 

Митос прищурился. А вот теперь — Логан явно лгал. Возможно, не во всем. Но Митос, сам опытный лжец, отлично чуял, когда его пытались обмануть.

 

— Даю тебе еще одну попытку, — сказал он. — Правду. Или останешься здесь рядом с Ласкаром.

 

— Но я сказал правду! — воскликнул Логан. — Ушастого действительно взяли!

 

Да, в этом он, похоже, был честен.

 

— Я знал, что ты не пропустишь вечеринку, — послышался знакомый голос. — В чем дело, Док? — прихрамывая сильнее обычного, к ним подошел Байрон. Он скользнул по Логану взглядом и повернулся к Митосу. — Логан? Парамедик? Ты решил не присоединяться к моей забаве, а организовать свою собственную?

 

Митос покосился на Байрона. Тот был уже полностью в порядке — разве что выглядел растрепанным.

 

— Что происходит? — все-таки не выдержал Логан. — Кто вы такие? Что здесь только что было?

 

Байрон покосился на него.

 

— А смелости ему не занимать. Верно, Док? — усмехнулся он.

 

— Вы были ранены, я точно видел. Вам рассекли руку — и, судя по всему, должно было пострадать сухожилие. А сейчас вы пользуетесь рукой как ни в чем ни бывало. Как это вообще возможно?

 

Байрон беззаботно пожал плечами.

 

— Каких только чудес на свете не бывает, приятель... Каких только чудес.

 

Логан прикусил губу. А потом глубоко вдохнул, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду. Он явно пытался на что-то решиться, и Митос слегка напрягся.

 

— Да, — сказал Логан. — Вы правы. Каких только чудес не бывает. Я, например. Я — телепат.

 

Байрон громко фыркнул. А Митос дернул бровью.

 

"Что? Он это серьезно? Что за ерунда?"

 

— Серьезно, — подтвердил Логан. — И это вовсе не ерунда. Я уже давно помогаю с помощью своего дара полиции. Точнее, детективу Маркс. Мою тайну в участке знает только она. Сегодня утром, когда мы с ней приходили к вам, я именно благодаря телепатии узнал имя Яна Ласкара.

 

Байрон посмотрел на Логана с откровенным интересом.

 

— И что же, — полюбопытствовал он. — Возможно узнать любую мысль любого человека?

 

— Не совсем, — качнул головой Логан. — Прочесть можно мысли любого человека — да. Но только те, которые у него в голове в настоящий момент, — он заторопился. — Поэтому я знаю, что, впервые встретив Ласкара, вы представились Байроном. Но я не знаю, почему. Я видел в ваших воспоминаниях сцены из девятнадцатого века. Но считал это особенностями восприятия или костюмированной вечеринкой.

 

— И был не слишком далек от истины, — пробормотал себе под нос Митос.

 

— А теперь я и вовсе не знаю, что думать. То есть, сначала я подозревал, что вы обладаете ускоренной регенерацией, — Логан кивнул Байрону. — Потом узнал, что вы как-то можете чувствовать присутствие друг друга. Еще эта фраза про Неаполь и семнадцатый век, — Логан перевел дыхание и спросил: — Кто такие Бессмертные?

 

Где-то вдалеке послышался звук полицейских сирен.

 

— Это не я! — поспешно воскликнул Логан.

 

Митос закатил глаза, поставил пистолет на предохранитель и спрятал его под плащ. В любом случае, убивать Логана он и не собирался — с того самого момента, как понял, что с Ласкаром тот никак не связан. И если Логан действительно был телепатом, в чем Митос к настоящему моменту уже практически не сомневался, он уже и сам должен был все это понимать. Причем, судя по его недавнему монологу — понимал. Что же до всего остального… Логан был не первым, кто видел больше, чем следовало. И едва ли он же будет последним. Возможно, парня позже попытаются завербовать Наблюдатели. Но даже если и нет… Учитывая секрет самого Логана, он должен знать, когда стоит придержать язык за зубами.

 

— Похоже, здесь установлена защита от хулиганов. Сработала, когда разбились лампы. Нужно уходить, — озвучил очевидное он. — Остальное обсудим позже.

 

— Ласкар? — коротко уточнил Байрон.

 

Времени позаботиться о теле уже не оставалось. Не везти же его с собой.

 

— Багажник — не вариант, — вынужден был признать Митос.

 

— Да уж, — Байрон кивнул. — Наркотики и труп — это все-таки разная весовая категория. Как и статья. А мне пока еще нравится нынешняя карьера.

 

— Его ищет полиция, — заметил Логан. — Возможно, будет лучше, если все-таки найдет?

 

Он поежился от одновременных острых взглядов Митоса и Байрона.

 

— В любом случае, — резюмировал Митос. — Выбора у нас все равно нет. — Логан, вперед.

 

Кивнув, тот зашагал по тропе. Митос последовал за ним. Байрон шел последним и что-то негромко бормотал — вероятно, ругался. Когда они вышли из парка, полиции все еще не было. Но явно стоило поторопиться — сирены звучали все ближе. Логан двинулся было к своему мотоциклу, но Митос остановил его.

 

— Логан, в машину. Джорди, забери байк.

 

— Я не собираюсь убегать, — заверил Логан.

 

— Тем лучше. Быстро, — Митос не повышал голоса, но было в его интонациях нечто, заставлявшее слушаться безоговорочно.

 

Логан достал ключи от мотоцикла и протянул их Байрону. А сам Байрон перекинул ключи от автомобиля Митосу.

 

Они успели. Полиция подъехала уже после того, как они скрылись в одном из многочисленных переулков.

 

***

 

К дому доктора Адамса они подъехали практически одновременно — Рочдейл задержался на каких-то пару минут.

 

— Не туда свернул, — пожал плечами он на вопросительный взгляд своего друга.

 

Тоби только вздохнул. И прошел в дом следом за хозяином. Сам Тоби и доктор Адамс направились в гостиную, а Рочдейл куда-то исчез. Впрочем, причина этого довольно скоро прояснилась. Он вернулся с бутылкой виски и тремя стаканами.

 

Тоби хотел было отказаться, но Рочдейл недовольно на него посмотрел.

 

— Хороший виски, — заявил он, — не помешает никогда и ничему, уж поверьте моему опыту. А вам, мистер Логан, не просто не помешает, но еще и пойдет на пользу.

 

Доктор Адамс убрал со стола какие-то бумаги, освобождая место. Рочдейл ловко разлил спиртное по стаканам. Тоби, взяв свой, сделал глоток. И едва не закашлялся, когда виски обжег ему горло. Все-таки Тоби привык к менее крепким напиткам. Однако после того как внутри прошла волна жара, стало и вправду немного легче. Теперь он мог смотреть на Рочдейла и видеть в нем не только того, кто совсем недавно у него на глазах хладнокровно убил человека. С доктором Адамсом было ненамного проще. Да, Тоби знал, что тот его не застрелит. Но и, в то же время, если бы Тоби был как-то связан с Ласкаром — рука доктора не дрогнула бы. Эти люди… пугали. Но желание узнать правду, подкрепленное порцией виски, пересилило.

 

— Кто такие Бессмертные? — повторил Тоби заданный в парке вопрос. — И… кто такие вы?

 

Доктор Адамс и Рочдейл переглянулись. А потом доктор пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку кресла, молчаливо предоставляя право рассказывать своему другу. Самому Тоби, в общем-то было абсолютно все равно, кого именно слушать.

 

— Ну что же, Тоби... — Рочдейл с комфортом раскинулся на диване. — Я ведь могу так тебя называть?

 

Тоби, сидевший во втором кресле, кивнул.

 

— Джордж, — махнул рукой Рочдейл.

 

Доктор Адамс отсалютовал Тоби стаканом и коротко сказал:

 

— Бен.

  
Тоби еще раз кивнул и слегка склонил голову на бок. Ему не хотелось торопить рассказчика, но и любопытство уже зашкаливало.

 

— Итак, мой дорогой Тоби, в чем-то ты и так уже догадался совершенно верно. На свете помимо обычных людей существуют еще и Бессмертные. Бессмертные рождаются и живут, ничем не выделяясь среди прочих. Вот только умерев насильственной смертью — они воскресают. С этого момента Бессмертные обладают повышенной живучестью, а также возможностью распознавать присутствие поблизости себе подобных. И — да. Мы с Доком относимся к их числу.

 

— И Ян Ласкар... — тихо пробормотал Тоби.

 

— И Ян Ласкар, — согласился Рочдейл. — Относился. Пока я его не убил.

 

— Мистер... — Рочдейл приподнял бровь, и Тоби поспешил исправиться. — Джордж, — сказал он. — Разве нет в этом противоречия? Если вы Бессмертные — как вас можно убить?

 

— Странный вопрос, Тоби, не находишь? При условии, что ты сам недавно был тому свидетелем.

 

— Бессмертные могут убивать друг друга. Во время поединков на мечах, — вмешался доктор Адамс.

 

— Но зачем? — не понял Тоби.

 

— Как мне однажды сказал мой учитель, — усмехнулся Рочдейл. — Все Бессмертные так или иначе втянуты в одну большую Игру. По своей ли воле или вопреки ей, но ты либо будешь сражаться, либо окажешься убит. Ласкар хотел меня убить — он поплатился за это собственной головой.

 

Тоби покачал головой.

 

— Средневековье какое-то, — сказал он.

 

Рочдейл рассмеялся и покосился на доктора Адамса.

 

— Нет, — качнул он головой. — Я все-таки не настолько стар.

 

— О, — произнес Тоби после небольшой паузы. — О.

 

Рочдейл запрокинул голову и задумчиво провел пальцами по губам.

 

— Да, друг мой. Вижу, ты понял, — констатировал он.

 

— Так значит, — Тоби сглотнул, пытаясь осознать пришедшую в голову догадку. — Когда Ласкар говорил о встрече в семнадцатом веке в Неаполе...

 

— Он имел в виду именно то, что сказал, — кивнул доктор Адамс.

 

Тоби внимательно посмотрел на него и увидел в его мыслях красивую молодую девушку, стоящую на коленях. Она прятала лицо в ладонях и что-то быстро говорила — он не разобрал слов. Доктор Адамс присел рядом с ней и бережно отвел ее руки от лица. Оно было заплаканным. Доктор ответил девушке на незнакомом Тоби языке. И тогда она высвободила руки, вытащила из ножен на поясе кинжал и протянула доктору Адамсу. Судя по интонациям, она о чем-то просила. Доктор отказался. Она повторила. И тогда он встал на ноги, взял в руки кинжал и зашел ей за спину. К этому моменту Тоби уже догадывался, что именно увидит. И потому почти не вздрогнул, когда доктор Адамс погладил девушку по волосам и быстрым движением перерезал ей горло. И в это же мгновение раздался громкий стук в дверь. Коснувшись губами затылка девушки, доктор уложил ее на пол и закрыл ей глаза. Затем он подошел к окну и осторожно, почти не тревожа занавески, выглянул на улицу. У дверей стоял Ласкар — во главе отряда стражи.

 

Все увиденное Тоби воспоминание заняло совсем немного времени. А потом он поймал взгляд доктора Адамса и понял: тот знал о том, что он видел. И был этим весьма недоволен.

 

Тоби еще успел глубоко вдохнуть, а потом его буквально утянуло в водоворот чужих мыслей. Песок. Жар. Воздух, подрагивающий от жары. И страшным миражом наплывающие откуда-то издалека четыре всадника. Тоби не видел, не слышал, не чувствовал — он знал, что от топота копыт подрагивает земля. Земля — в пустыне? Нет, это была уже не пустыня. Это было какое-то селение. С кричащими от ужаса, почти не пытающимися обороняться людьми. А вокруг была просто бойня. Тоби не хотел видеть, как под копытом одного из коней лопнул чей-то череп, и как конь шел дальше, оставляя за собой страшный след из смеси мозга с осколками кости. Тоби не хотел слышать, с каким звуком разрубает человеческое тело секира. Он не хотел чувствовать запах горелой плоти и въевшийся в кожу дым...

 

— Тоби, Тоби! Да Логан же, черт тебя дери! — Тоби дернулся. Не от пощечины — от сунутого под нос нашатыря.

 

— Что?.. Что это было? — недоуменно выдохнул он, когда тошнота немного отступила.

Доктор Адамс бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд, и Тоби прикусил язык — сам, впрочем, до конца не понимая, почему.

 

— Хотелось бы и мне знать, — фыркнул Рочдейл, — что именно из наших откровений, друг мой, настолько тебя поразило.

 

— Я... — Тоби посмотрел на него. — Не знаю?

 

Доктор Адамс закатил глаза и сказал:

 

— Посиди пока спокойно. Сейчас я принесу тебе воды.

 

Едва только доктор скрылся за дверью, Рочдейл положил руку Тоби на плечо.

 

— Полагаю, я не ошибусь, Тоби Логан, — серьезно проговорил он, — если предположу, что ты только что пытался заглянуть в бездну. Довольно опрометчиво с твоей стороны, поверь, было надеяться, что она тебя не заметит.

 

— Я не... — попытался было возразить Тоби, но Рочдейл крепко сжал его плечо.

 

А через несколько секунд вернулся доктор Адамс и протянул Тоби кружку с водой. Благодарно кивнув, Тоби подержал ее в ладонях и залпом опустошил. Дышать стало и вправду легче. Вода смыла с губ и языка горьковатый привкус — которого, конечно же, на самом деле там не было, да и быть не могло. Тоби вздрогнул и подавил порыв поднести руку к лицу. Хотелось убедиться, что на коже не осталось следов от плотно прилегавшей к коже костяной маски.

 

— Я в порядке, — Тоби глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и решительно поднял взгляд на Рочдейла и доктора Адамса. Те, судя по тому, как они переглянулись, так не думали. Но и открыто возражать не стали. — Простите. Не знаю, почему так получилось. Со мной никогда раньше такого не было.

 

Рочдейл пожал плечами.

 

— А я ведь уже читал ваши мысли, — признался Тоби. — Тогда, в больнице. И потом, когда мы приходили сюда вместе с Чарли. Почему такая реакция возникла именно сейчас?

 

Доктор Адамс в очередной раз окинул Тоби внимательным взглядом, а потом вернулся в свое кресло.

 

— Кто знает, — задумчиво сказал он. — Возможно, тогда ты получал конкретные ответы на конкретные ответы, тогда как сейчас просто заглянул в мои воспоминания глубже, чем следовало.

 

Рочдейл прикусил губу. Кажется, ему стоило немалого труда ни о чем не спросить.

 

— А может, — продолжил доктор Адамс, — сегодня было слишком много потрясений. И они странным образом повлияли на твой дар.

 

— Объяснения могут быть разными, друг мой, — улыбнулся Рочдейл. — От самого простого до самого невероятного. Благо, — он запустил пальцы в волосы, — никто из нас не сомневается в том, что действительность порой способна оказаться куда как фантастичнее любого вымысла.

 

Тоби кивнул. С этим поспорить было сложно.

 

— В любом случае, — в голосе доктора Адамса не было угрозы. И, наверное, угрозой сказанное все-таки и не являлось. — Тебе стоит быть осторожнее.

 

— Да, — согласился Тоби. — Буду. А что касается Ласкара...

 

Доктор Адамс прищурился.

 

— Я ничего не видел и не слышал, — твердо сказал Тоби.

 

Наверное, это было не совсем правильно. К тому же, убийство — это убийство. Даже из мести. Даже на дуэли. А Ласкар, ко всему прочему, был замешан в достаточно серьезном деле с наркотиками. И все же... Все же, Тоби надеялся, что сделал верный выбор. Ведь если он правильно понял, то, доберись до Ласкара полиция, последнему уйти от правосудия не составило бы труда. Достаточно было фальсифицировать — не совсем точное определение, но иного у Тоби не нашлось — собственную смерть. А раскрыть его тайну... Нет. Просто нет. Тоби слишком хорошо помнил, как его разлучили с матерью. Как ему пришлось прятаться, скрывая собственное имя. И подозревал, что желающих использовать в собственных целях не умирающего человека найдется ничуть не меньше, чем охотников за телепатом.

 

— Обещаю, что сохраню вашу тайну, — прибавил он.

 

— Хорошо, — кивнул ему Рочдейл.

 

Тоби моргнул. Хорошо — и все? В смысле, они действительно вот так спокойно доверятся ему? Точнее... уже доверились. Не то, чтобы Тоби собирался их обмануть. Да и альтернатива в качестве преждевременной гибели его не прельщала. Но он ожидал несколько большего волнения.

 

— Не ты первый, Тоби, не ты последний, — видя его недоумение снизошел до объяснений Рочдейл. — По нашему ли недосмотру или попросту оказавшись не в том месте не в то время, но порой люди узнают нашу тайну. Как правило, это близкие люди. Но бывает, везет... или не везет — это еще как посмотреть — и случайным свидетелям.

 

— Которые чаще всего, — усмехнулся доктор Адамс, — стараются побыстрее об увиденном забыть. Или ищут рациональное объяснение. К нашему же, кстати говоря, счастью.

 

— Как и в случае с чтением мыслей, — произнес Тоби.

 

— Вероятно, так, — согласился Рочдейл. — Итак, друг мой, еще вопросы?

 

Но вместо Тоби ответил доктор Адамс.

 

— Нет. На сегодня, думаю, хватит, — сказал он. — Время для разговоров у нас еще непременно будет. А пока что Тоби не помешает все обдумать.

 

— Да уж, - усмехнулся Рочдейл. — Все-таки не каждый день привычная картина мира претерпевает такие изменения.

 

Вообще-то, Тоби не был так уж с ними согласен. Точнее, он был совершенно уверен, что о некоторых вещах размышлять пока что совершенно не готов. В любом случае, злоупотреблять и дальше гостеприимством и терпением доктора Адамса не стоило.

 

Тоби встал.

 

— Наверное, так и в самом деле будет лучше, — дипломатично сказал он. — Джордж, Бен...

 

Доктор Адамс на прощание церемонно кивнул, а Рочдейл проводил Тоби до дверей.

 

— Появятся вопросы, друг мой, спрашивай, — напутствовал его Рочдейл. — Знать правду лучше, чем блуждать во тьме. Ну и, смею надеяться, в ответной любезности ты нам также не откажешь.

 

— Спасибо, — серьезно сказал Тоби. И подтвердил: — Не откажу.

 

Рочдейл улыбнулся и вернул ему ключи от мотоцикла. А Тоби не спеша двинулся по улице к месту, где было припарковано его средство передвижения.

 

Вообще-то сегодняшний вечер выдался чертовски странным. И, наверное, Тоби вполне мог понять людей, пытавшихся придумать простое и понятное объяснение подобным случаям.

 

— Рациональное объяснение, — повторил Тоби недавние слова доктора Адамса.

 

То, что было предложено ему самому, было каким угодно, но не рациональным. И все же Тоби верил. Не потому, что это было абсурдно. Но потому, что видел в мыслях и воспоминаниях этих двоих: они говорили правду.

 

Уже собираясь ехать, Тоби вдруг понял, что на один волновавший его вопрос ответа он так и не получил. Но... Пожалуй, теперь это уже и не требовалось. Из того, что было сказано, Тоби и сам мог сделать очевидный вывод.

 

Байрон. "Чудо из девятнадцатого века" — как думал о нем доктор Адамс. Джордж Рочдейл представился Ласкару Джорджем Байроном не потому, что это был его псевдоним, и не потому, что зациклился на этом поэте. А потому, что являлся им на самом деле.

 

Тоби потряс головой. Но в мыслях у него по-прежнему никак не укладывалось, что он буквально несколько минут назад разговаривал с классиком английской литературы, рожденным в девятнадцатом веке. Более того, тот сам предложил называть его по имени. А ведь Тоби еще в школе делал про него доклад. Он на мгновение задумался, не стоит ли как-нибудь сказать Джорджу об этом, но решил, что все-таки не стоит.

 

Нервно рассмеявшись, Тоби вырулил на дорогу. Первым делом, решил он, оказавшись дома, он отыщет в интернете репродукции прижизненных портретов лорда Байрона и убедится, что его догадка верна. Но... вообще-то, Тоби и так в этом ничуть не сомневался.

 

***

 

После того, как хлопнула входная дверь, Митос еще с минуту ожидал возвращения Байрона в гостиной. Однако тот так и не вернулся. Митос подавил подозрения, что Байрон ушел вместе с Логаном, и вышел в холл. С кухни донесся какой-то шум. С непонятным даже ему самому облегчением выдохнув, Митос прошел туда и замер в дверях.

 

Байрон стоял спиной к нему, возле стола. Уловив шаги Митоса, он обернулся. Байрон выглядел уставшим, что было и не удивительно. Беспокойная ночь, два поединка за день, один из которых — со смертельным исходом. По счастью, не для Байрона, а для его противника. К тому же Байрон за все это время, Митос точно знал, не притронулся к наркотикам. А это тоже не могло не сказаться на его состоянии. Принятие порции витано, конечно, обновило организм — как и смерть в клинике ранее. Но опасна в данном случае была ломка не физическая, а та, что происходила у Байрона в голове. И с этим мало что можно было поделать. Пока Байрон пребывал в напряжении, пока над ним висела опасность, было проще. Теперь же велик был риск, что он снова вернется к проверенным средствам борьбы с самим собой и собственным сплином.

 

— А занятный паренек этот Тоби Логан. Верно, Док? — слегка щурясь, произнес Байрон.

 

— Занятный, — согласился Митос. Он смотрел на Байрона и пытался понять, чувствует ли тот за собой хоть какую-нибудь вину. Выходило, что нет.

 

— Телепат… — Байрон качнул головой. — Кто бы мог подумать.

 

— Как видишь, — Митос пожал плечами. — В который уже раз убеждаюсь, что если мы с чем-либо не сталкивались, еще не значит, что этого не существует.

 

— Воистину, — заметил Байрон. — Кстати, Док. Ты достаточно легко поверил Логану. Значит ли это, что тебе уже доводилось встречать кого-то вроде него?

 

Митос помолчал.

 

— Не телепатов, — признал он. — Но да, Джорди. Доводилось.

 

— Расскажешь? — заинтересовался Байрон.

 

— Как-нибудь, — кивнул Митос.

 

Байрон посмотрел на него, кивнул в ответ и перевел взгляд на окно.

 

— Прости, что так вышло с ужином, Док, — в голосе Байрона слышалось что угодно, но не извинения.

 

— С ужином? — переспросил Митос. — С ужином?!

 

От одной этой простой фразы все его спокойствие, весь самоконтроль разлетелись на мелкие осколки. Митос резко шагнул к Байрону, схватил его за плечи и буквально впечатал спиной в стену.

 

— О чем ты, мать твою, вообще думал?! — возмутился Митос.

 

— Док, — попытался было вставить хотя бы слово Байрон. Однако Митос встряхнул его, и он прикусил язык — буквально.

 

— Думал ли ты вообще? Какого черта ты даже не пошел — помчался в расставленную специально на тебя ловушку?

 

Байрон моргнул. Высвободиться он даже не пробовал. Однако в его глазах отчетливо промелькнул гнев.

 

— О, мой дорогой Бен, — протянул он. — Видишь ли, я и в самом деле думал. Удивительно, не правда ли? — Байрон язвительно усмехнулся. — Я думал о том, например, что нужно успеть перехватить Ласкара до того, как он куда-нибудь исчезнет. А еще о том, что ему прекрасно известно, где и у кого я живу. Так что трость может оказаться вовсе не единственным и далеко не самым безобидным сюрпризом. Дата моего концерта — тоже, собственно, не является секретом. Ты ведь понимаешь, к чему я клоню, верно, Док?

 

Митос отпустил плечи Байрона, но отступить хотя бы на шаг даже не подумал.

 

— Опасался за своих поклонников? — в тон Байрону поинтересовался Митос. — Или все-таки за себя?

 

— Даже так? — Байрон медленно склонил голову на бок. — Как я погляжу, Док, твое мнение обо мне с каждым разом все лучше и лучше.

 

Он пару секунд помолчал и коротко усмехнулся.

 

— Впрочем, ты совершенно прав.

 

Он полюбовался застывшим на лице Митоса выражением и, подняв руку, очертил пальцем линию его подбородка.

 

— Ты ждал этих слов, Док? Ты их услышал. Но во что именно верить — решай сам.

 

Митос оттолкнул руку Байрона.

 

— Ты мог хотя бы предупредить меня, — злости уже не было, осталось лишь глухое раздражение. — А если бы я не успел? Или не приехал бы вообще?

 

— Я благодарен тебе за то, что подстраховал, — произнес Байрон. — Правда, Док. Спасибо. Но ты не можешь быть рядом всегда. А сколько еще будет таких Ласкаров? Лучше уж привыкать справляться своими силами.

 

Рациональное зерно в словах Байрона, безусловно, было. Почему же тогда они так сильно задевали?

 

— Ты понимаешь, что все могло кончиться совсем не так? — еще раз попробовал Митос. — Зачем отказываться от помощи друзей? Дело ведь не в том, что ты мне не доверяешь, верно?

 

— Как уже было когда-то сказано, "История не терпит сослагательного наклонения", — на удивление серьезно ответил Байрон. — И... знаешь, Бен, кому еще мне верить в этой жизни, если не тебе?

 

Митос на мгновение замер, а потом фыркнул.

 

— Опрометчиво, Джорди. Опрометчиво с твоей стороны настолько доверять другому Бессмертному.

 

Байрон дернул плечом.

 

— В жизни каждого должна быть константа, дорогой Бен. Что удивительного в том, что в моей такой константой стал именно ты? Ты — мой учитель. Мой друг... — после короткой паузы он усмехнулся.

 

Митос покачал головой.

 

— Думаешь, учителя никогда не убивают своих учеников? — возразил он. — Ты ошибаешься, Джорди. И наоборот тоже бывает, хотя и реже. А друзья… Друг может предать. Убить кого-то из твоих близких. Да мало ли, что может случиться? При нашем-то образе жизни.

 

— Предлагаешь не доверять совсем никому? — Байрон невесело рассмеялся. — Поверь, друг мой, параноиком я буду уж совершенно невыносим.

 

— Хотя бы будь осторожнее!

 

Байрон промолчал, в упор глядя на Митоса. Кажется, этих слов было недостаточно, чтобы суметь до него достучаться. А если попробовать иначе?

 

— Или... — Митос провел горизонтальную линию по шее Байрона. — Нравится чувствовать острие клинка на коже? Я могу тебе это устроить, дорогой мой.

 

Байрон резко вдохнул.

 

— Так просто? Неужели в этом все дело, Док? — Байрон накрыл запястье Митоса ладонью. — Тебе нужна моя голова? Так возьми.

 

Какое-то время Митос искренне пытался понять, всерьез это Байрон или нет, а потом хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

 

— Кретин! — емко выразил он свое мнение. И о чем тут еще было говорить?

 

Митос шагнул в сторону, разворачиваясь, но Байрон перехватил его за плечи и рывком вернул обратно.

 

— Я ведь обещал тебе, Док, что мы еще вернемся к разговору о суицидальных порывах? — обманчиво мягко поинтересовался он.

 

Поняв, что легко высвободиться у него не выйдет, но не желая вырываться всерьез, Митос, напротив, подался вперед, буквально прижимая своим телом Байрона к стене. Тот заметно вздрогнул.

 

— Предполагалось, — указал Митос, — что ты опровергнешь их наличие, а не подтвердишь.

 

— Предполагалось, — парировал Байрон, — что ты сумеешь увидеть разницу, — он сузил глаза. — Я хочу жить, Док. Уж поверь. Но я хочу больше, чем просто жить.

 

Он ослабил хватку на плечах Митоса и медленно опустил руки к его бедрам.

 

— Ты сам затронул недавно тему друзей, Бен, — вкрадчиво произнес Байрон. — Так вот, об этом. Один из моих, — он выделил голосом последнее слово, — друзей говорил, что никогда не стоит верить тому, что видишь на поверхности.

 

Пальцы Байрона скользнули под ремень на джинсах Митоса.

 

— Тогда, возможно, стоит задуматься о том, почему и на поверхности, и под ней видится одно и то же? — парировал Митос, перехватывая Байрона за запястья.

 

Байрон оскорбленно дернулся, явно не специально двинув бедрами. Митос невольно зашипел.

 

— А возможно, это просто вы теряете хватку, доктор Адамс? — вскинув голову, чуть ли не в губы Митосу процедил Байрон.

 

Митос медленно приподнял бровь. А потом, запустив пальцы Байрону в волосы, жестко заставил его запрокинуть голову. Втиснул колено ему между ног и провел языком по его шее, чувствуя, как он сглотнул.

 

— Бен… — начал было Байрон, но его голос сорвался.

 

Митос слегка прикусил кожу на его шее, выдохнул. Байрон, вплотную прижатый к стене, только вздрогнул. И тогда Митос укусил уже всерьез.

 

Байрон вскрикнул. Именно это Митоса и отрезвило. Он осторожно выпутал пальцы из волос Байрона и неловко, какими-то деревянными шагами отступил назад. Байрон не сводил с него взгляда. А вот Митос смотреть ему в глаза желания не испытывал.

 

— Знаешь, что? — устало сказал Митос. — Иди ты к черту, Джорди.

 

К черту — со своей тягой к риску, несерьезным отношением к жизни, нежеланием меняться или что-нибудь менять… И Митос, определенно, не собирался озвучивать все это.

 

Байрон, на удивление, рассмеялся. Неужели все-таки что-то понял? Хотя… Чего у него точно было не отнять — так это ума. Митос потер подбородок и покосился на так и стоящего у стены Байрона. Дыхание у того было неровным. У Митоса и самого сердцебиение после их внезапной игры зашкаливало. Хотя, вообще-то, он прекрасно знал, что неправ. Он не должен был срываться на Байроне — несмотря на все его провокации. В конце концов, в эти игры любили играть они оба. Другое дело, что здесь и сейчас было не время и не место.

 

Митос подошел к стулу и сел. И только сейчас заметил, что на другом стуле что-то лежит. Митос узнал плащ, в котором был сегодня Байрон. Что именно было в него завернуто догадаться было несложно. Вероятно, отлучаясь за виски, он оставил клинки на кухне. Митос потянулся за свертком и взял его в руки. Тот был… тяжелым. Тяжелее, чем если бы под тканью были всего лишь два клинка. Уже начиная догадываться о том, что именно увидит, Митос торопливо развернул плащ. Там помимо сабли и трости лежало еще одно оружие.

 

— Меч Ласкара? — вопрос Митоса по сути своей был риторическим. Однако Байрон все-таки ответил — не на сам вопрос, а на то, что подразумевалось.

 

— Ласкар лишил оружия меня. Я в ответ забрал его клинок. Все честно, Док.

 

Байрон наконец отошел от стены. Он приблизился к Митосу и провел рукой над мечом Ласкара, не касаясь металла.

 

— Это не твой тип оружия, — заметил Митос, наблюдая за движениями ладони Байрона.

 

— Не мой, — согласился Байрон. — Но мне подумалось, что есть один человек, который может оценить такой подарок, — он немного помолчал. — Я не знаю, что между вами тогда произошло, — он сделал нетерпеливый жест, не давая Митосу ответить. — И нет, мое мнение на этот счет не переменилось. Я не собираюсь выпытывать твои тайны. Но я хочу, чтобы ты помнил, Док. Ласкар мертв. А его меч отныне принадлежит тебе.

 

Митос посмотрел Байрону в глаза и медленно кивнул. Он понял все то, что имел в виду Байрон. Тот коротко поклонился. Они помолчали, а потом Митос, разряжая атмосферу, улыбнулся.

 

— Подарки, значит? А как же стихи? — подколол он.

 

Байрон переход на другую тему поддержал. Он сморщил нос и заявил:

 

— Банально.

 

Митос рассмеялся.

  
— Зато, — отозвался он, — не банален ужин, — Митос дотянулся до подоконника, сгреб ворох визиток ресторанчиков доставки и вручил их Байрону. — Который, к слову, ты мне все еще должен.

 

Байрон выудил из вороха визиток несколько штук и бросил на Митоса косой взгляд.

 

— Насчет ужина пожеланий по-прежнему не будет? — уточнил он.

 

— На твое усмотрение. Переживу любой вариант. Кроме вегетарианского, — в конце поправился Митос.

 

— Да что б ты понимал, Док, — фыркнул Байрон. А потом, набрав номер одного из ресторанов, сделал заказ. И, ловким жестом собрав оставшиеся визитки в стопку, вернул их на подоконник.

 

Митос все это время рассматривал его, глядя практически в упор. Байрон наконец сел и поднял на него взгляд.

 

— Что-то не так?

 

Митос отрицательно качнул головой. Все было так. Вернее, как раз не было, но тут уж ничего нельзя было поделать.

 

— Смею напомнить, Док, — медленно произнес Байрон, — что в чтении мыслей я замечен никогда не был.

 

— В отличие от чтения душ.

 

— Увы, и тут тоже мимо, — Байрон задумчиво склонил голову и поставил локоть на стол. — Во всяком случае, твоя душа для меня всегда была и остается книгой на незнакомом языке. Расшифровать, возможно, когда-нибудь и получится. Но в полной мере насладиться изяществом слога, красотой образов, полнотой смыслов — нет.

 

Митос откинулся на спинку стула.

 

— Надо будет при случае показать тебе один из моих старых дневников. Думаю, ты оценишь.

 

Байрон молча кивнул. Но Митос и не ждал ответа. Еще с минуту они просидели в тишине, а потом Байрон поднялся на ноги.

 

— Пойду я к себе, Док, — устало проговорил он. — Спущусь, когда прибудет курьер.

 

Он успел сделать несколько шагов, а потом Митос наконец решился.

 

— Джорди, подожди, — окликнул он.

 

Байрон остановился, но не обернулся — лишь слегка повернул голову в его сторону.

 

— Прости, — Митос так редко говорил эти слова, что сейчас они давались с откровенным трудом, чуть ли не вставая комом в горле. — Я был неправ.

 

Байрон замер на несколько секунд, а потом медленно сделал пару шагов назад. На ощупь отыскав за спиной стул, он снова сел. Судя по выражению его лица, именно эти слова Байрон ожидал услышать менее всего. Немудрено, наверное. Митос с трудом мог припомнить, когда в последний раз произносил подобное. И он не знал наверняка, но мог предположить, что Байрону доводилось слышать это еще реже, чем ему — говорить.

 

Митос опустил голову, пряча лицо в ладонях.

 

— Я устал терять, Джорди, — глухо признался он. — Я не спрашивал, как оказался в Торонто ты. У тебя ведь должен был состояться концерт в Париже, верно? Но сам я перебрался сюда вскоре после того, как потерял четырех друзей, — он поднял голову и посмотрел на Байрона, избегая, впрочем, встречаться с ним взглядом. — Знаешь, трое из них были мне больше, чем друзьями. Мы были братьями. Я любил их, Джорди. А четвертый... он был просто мне дорог.

 

Митос умолк, и Байрон лишь долгую минуту спустя решился спросить:

 

— Что произошло, Бен?

 

Митос посмотрел куда-то сквозь Байрона, глубоко вздохнул и лишь после этого ответил.

 

— Первые трое — мертвы. А четвертый... не думаю, что все еще могу назвать его своим другом.

 

Байрону понадобилось не так уж много времени, чтобы сопоставить факты.

 

— Тот четвертый имел отношение к смерти первых троих, верно? — осторожно уточнил он.

 

— В какой-то мере, — согласился Митос. — Но не более, чем я сам.

 

— Поэтому ты не стал ему мстить, Док?

 

— Нет, — Митос снова опустил голову. — Потому что в этом не было никакого смысла.

 

— И потому, — продолжил за него Байрон, — что ты не был готов потерять еще и его.

 

Митос бросил на него короткий взгляд. Нет, в Байроне не было сочувствия или, что хуже, жалости. Он просто понимал. И боль потери, и отказ от мести, и... да, даже желание уйти. Наверное, именно поэтому Митос сказал ему в итоге больше, чем изначально собирался.

 

— Мы с братьями провели вместе около тысячи лет, Джорди, — признался он. — Только попробуй себе это представить.

 

— Представил, — после короткой паузы кивнул Байрон. — Но знаешь, Док, что поразило меня сильнее? Ты в первый раз так откровенно говоришь со мной о своем возрасте.

 

— Спишем это на временное помрачение рассудка? — усмехнулся Митос.

 

— Не иначе.

 

Митос запустил пальцы в волосы. А Байрон, чуть поколебавшись, заметил:

 

— Знаешь, Док... Пожалуй, я бы даже поинтересовался, стал бы ты четвертому мстить за меня или нет. Если бы действительно хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос.

 

Митос всерьез задумался.

 

— Нет, — сказал он чуть позже. — Да, — поправился Митос после короткой паузы. Почти тут же он дернул уголком губ и откровенно признал: — Ладно, не знаю. Черт, Джорди. Ты с годами ничуть не утратил дара задавать нужные вопросы.

 

— Забавно, Док. А мне казалось, наоборот. И, если мне не изменяет память, я, кажется, сказал, что не хотел бы знать ответ на этот.

 

— Проблема в том, Джорди, что я и сам не хотел бы его знать.

 

— Прости, — после короткой паузы сказал Байрон. — Не стоило мне...

 

Договорить ему Митос не дал.

 

— Напротив, Джорди. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя оставались на мой счет какие-то иллюзии. Как показывает практика, ни к чему хорошему это не приводит.

 

Байрон оценивающе посмотрел на него.

 

— Не пойму, Док, с чего ты взял, что иллюзии вообще были?

 

Митос невесело рассмеялся.

 

— Были, — уверенно сказал он. — И до сих пор есть. Или я не знаю тебя, — он фыркнул. — И совершенно не знаю себя.

 

Байрон спокойно улыбнулся. А потом встал и подошел к Митосу.

 

— Ты так в этом уверен, мой дорогой Бен? — Байрон протянул руку к его скуле, скорее обозначив касание, чем и в самом деле коснувшись. Давая Митосу возможность отстраниться, пожелай тот этого.

 

— Скажешь, я неправ? — Митос слегка наклонил голову, делая прикосновение более полным.

 

Байрон приподнял бровь.

 

— Не скажу, — согласился он. — Но исключительно потому, что ты сам это сказал немногим ранее.

 

Митос резко вдохнул, а Байрон, очертив пальцами его скулу, спустился ниже, к подбородку. Митос поднял голову сам — не дожидаясь действий Байрона. А тот смотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением лица: задумчивым, почти уязвимым. И Митос больше не колебался. Он перехватил руку Байрона, мягко погладил подушечкой большого пальца запястье и прижал его ладонь к своей щеке. Уловив смену эмоций во взгляде Байрона, Митос чуть подался вперед. Байрон склонился к нему и поцеловал — сперва легко, как будто проверяя. А потом, словно не найдя в себе сил отстраниться, — впрочем, ему никто бы и не дал этого сделать — углубил поцелуй. Митос не заметил, в какой момент Байрон запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Зато заметил, когда тот крепко сжал его плечо. Сам Митос гладил спину Байрона, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не притянуть его еще ближе...

 

Звонок в дверь заставил обоих вздрогнуть. Судя по всему, прибыл курьер.

 

Байрон резко выпрямился. Митос разочарованно выпустил его из рук и облизал губы. Еще несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга. А потом Байрон медленно кивнул, словно обещая, и, развернувшись, скрылся в холле.

 

***

 

Ночью Тоби спал плохо. Сначала ему снился дрожащий от палящего зноя воздух пустыни, сквозь который как через плохое стекло вдалеке едва можно было разглядеть оазис. А может, это был мираж. От жара Тоби проснулся весь в поту. Снова заснуть удалось не сразу. Он ворочался, не зная, как устроиться: простыня липла к телу, а подушка казалась каменной. Наконец Тоби снова задремал. И на сей раз он увидел во сне красивую девушку в старинном платье. Она улыбалась ему, а он улыбался ей. Она повернулась к нему спиной, приподняла длинные волосы, открывая Тоби доступ к корсажу. Тоби провел пальцами по шнуровке и, склонившись к шее девушки, коснулся губами кожи. Девушка рассмеялась — легко, звонко. А в его руке невесть откуда оказался кинжал. Тоби убил девушку. И это оказалось до ужаса просто. Он даже почувствовал что-то, вроде удовлетворения от хорошо проделанной работы. А потом его собственной шеи коснулся острый клинок…

 

Тоби резко сел. Он покрутил головой, не сразу поняв, где он и кто он, а потом выдохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы. Посидев так пару минут, он окончательно смирился с тем, что отдохнуть ему сегодня, видимо, не суждено. Тоби выбрался из кровати, сходил в душ и сварил себе кофе. А еще включил компьютер, намереваясь почитать что-нибудь про Неаполь семнадцатого века.

 

Три чашки кофе и одиннадцать закрытых страниц с материалами спустя Тоби отодвинулся от монитора и задумчиво потер переносицу. Это было… странно. Одно дело, просто столкнуться с бессмертными людьми — хотя это само по себе обычным никак не назовешь. И совсем другое — осознавать, что тот, с кем ты вчера разговаривал, твой, в некотором роде, коллега, жил еще несколько веков назад… Тоби вздрогнул. А он ведь не спросил, сколько доктору… Бену и Джорджу лет на самом деле. Впрочем, наверное, и не стоило. Тоби снова вспомнил тот песок, налет на селение, и сам себе кивнул. Определенно, не стоило.

 

А еще… Тоби прищурился. Интересно, а раньше Бен тоже работал врачом? Тоби вспомнил, насколько сложно было лечить и оперировать в далеком прошлом. Возможно, Бену даже доводилось иметь дело с чумой...

 

Пронзительно зазвенел будильник. Тоби едва не подпрыгнул на месте. После насыщенного событиями вчерашнего дня и практически бессонной ночи это было и неудивительно. Выключив будильник, Тоби с чувством потянулся и пошел собираться. Нужно было перед сменой успеть выпить еще одну чашку кофе. Тайны тайнами, однако работу никто не отменял. Да и по расследованию, которое вела Чарли, пока что оставалось только ждать.

 

— Ого, друг! — Оз, увидев его, был, мягко говоря, впечатлен. — С тобой все в порядке?

 

— Да, Оз, — Тоби бледно улыбнулся. — Просто плохо спал.

 

“Ну уж не знаю… — Оз мысленно поморщился. — Можно подумать, я не видел, как ты после бессонной ночи выглядишь”.

 

— Спасибо за беспокойство. Но… Оз, не стоит. Все и правда в порядке, — ответил Тоби на невысказанные слова.

 

Оз с сомнением покачал головой, но настаивать не стал. За что Тоби, откровенно говоря, был ему искренне благодарен. Оз был его другом — лучшим и самым близким. Тоби доверил ему свою тайну. Но доверить тайну чужую был все-таки не вправе.

 

— Уверен, что вытянешь смену? — все-таки не смог промолчать Оз, устраиваясь за рулем.

 

— Уверен, — Тоби отсалютовал ему и фыркнул. — Поехали!

 

Первым оказался вызов к девушке, упавшей с велосипеда и повредившей ногу.

 

— Линда, — представилась она, украдкой вытирая слезы.

 

— Ничего страшного, Линда, просто ушиб, — успокоил ее Оз, прощупывая ногу и накладывая мазь. — Но рентген сделать, конечно, все равно стоит.

 

“Сид, Элли и Тедди теперь поедут в поход одни”, — расстроенно думала между тем Линда.

 

Тоби вздохнул. Печально. Но, к счастью, здесь специальной помощи не требовалось — ни телепата, ни полиции.

 

На втором вызове их ожидала немолодая строгая женщина с повышенным давлением. Давление сбили, но Тоби задался вопросом: надолго ли? Женщину, миссис Ранделл, сильно беспокоили счета ее супруга.

 

Третий вызов был серьезнее. Один из студентов возле библиотеки начал задыхаться. К счастью, они были совсем рядом и своими глазами видели, как все началось. И, диагностировав анафилактический шок, немедленно вытащили из сумки два необходимых в этом случае препарата.

 

— Меня Оз зовут, — занимаясь подготовкой вен пациента, сказал Оз. — А это — мой напарник, Тоби.

 

— У… — прохрипел пациент. Из-за отека гортани он практически не мог не только говорить, но и даже дышать.

 

— Уильям? — подсказал Тоби, пока Оз делал первый укол.

 

Пациент отрицательно дернул головой.

 

— У… Ууу...

 

— Уилфрид? — Оз вколол второй препарат.

 

— У… Ууу… Уолтер, — выговорил наконец тот. И неловко улыбнулся почти белыми губами.

 

— Отлично, Уолтер, — Тоби осторожно похлопал его по плечу. Теперь все и вправду было отлично.

 

“Я… жив?!”

 

Потом они отвезли Уолтера в больницу. Тот чувствовал себя уже лучше и больше не задыхался. Но, как он сам утверждал, аллергии у него не было ни на что и никогда. Так что еще предстояло выяснить, что именно послужило причиной анафилактического шока.

 

— Кстати, Оз, — пока они ехали на следующий вызов, поинтересовался Тоби, — как обстоят дела с музыкальным диском?

 

Оз покосился на него.

 

— Пока никак, — махнул рукой он. — Доктор Адамс взял несколько выходных, так что в клинике будет теперь только завтра. А у мистера Рочдейла — завтра же концерт. После которого он, наверняка, сразу уедет.

 

— А если попробовать передать ему диск прямо на концерте?

 

— Смеешься? — Оз укоризненно покачал головой. — Да все билеты уже давным-давно распроданы. Я еще когда хотел купить — и то не успел!

 

Тоби почувствовал стыд от того, что не может просто взять и рассказать все Озу. Он мысленно пообещал себе, что обязательно сам поговорит с Джорджем. Попросит лорда Байрона — а Тоби все-таки нашел вчера вечером репродукции портретов и убедился в том, что это действительно он — прослушать диск Оза. Тоби не сдержал немного нервной улыбки. Интересно, как бы отреагировал Оз, знай он, кто такой на самом деле Джордж Рочдейл?

 

А потом позвонила Чарли.

 

— Тоби, — не здороваясь, выпалила она в трубку, — ты мне очень-очень нужен.

 

— Привет, Чарли.

 

Оз выразительно закатил глаза. Тоби легонько пихнул его локтем.

 

— Да, привет, — спохватилась Чарли. — Тоби, ты сейчас свободен? Мне удалось договориться о встрече с Ковальски! — в ее голосе слышалось ликование.

 

— Что? — Тоби резко выпрямился. — Ты серьезно?

 

— Самой не верится! Так что скажешь?

 

— Я сейчас на вызове... — Тоби действительно хотел, чтобы того, кто стоит за всей этой историей с отравленными наркотиками, наконец посадили. Но и сбежать, бросив нуждающегося в медицинской помощи человека, он не мог.

 

— Этот — последний, — вполголоса проинформировал следящий сегодня за графиком Оз.

 

— Чарли, подожди, пожалуйста, минуту, — попросил Тоби и поинтересовался уже у Оза: — Прикроешь меня перед Райдером?

 

— Ну уж мог бы и не спрашивать, друг, — проворчал Оз. И Тоби благодарно кивнул.

 

— Скоро освобожусь, — вернулся он к Чарли. — Куда мне подъехать?

 

— Отлично! Спасибо тебе, Тоби. Если ты не против, я сама за тобой заеду. Часа через два.

 

— Договорились.

 

Чарли немного помолчала и прибавила:

 

— Будь осторожен, ладно? Помнишь того поляка, Ласкара?

 

Тоби невольно вздрогнул. Еще как помнил.

 

— Его нашли мертвым. С отрубленной головой. Очень похоже на какой-то ритуал. Вообще-то, это может быть никак не связано с нашим делом. Как я поняла, он очень и очень многим был как кость в горле. И все же...

 

— Хорошо, — Тоби, забыв, что говорит по телефону, кивнул. — Я тебя понял.

 

— Да. Ладно. Отлично, — Чарли с явным облегчением выдохнула. — До встречи, Тоби.

 

И она отсоединилась.

 

— Что-то серьезное? — полюбопытствовал Оз, паркуя скорую возле небольшого двухэтажного коттеджа.

 

— Чарли просит помочь. Нужно поговорить с подозреваемым и вытащить из него максимум информации.

 

— То есть, — уточнил Оз, — он больше, чем просто подозреваемый?

 

— Гораздо больше, — согласился Тоби.

 

Они помолчали, направляясь к дверям.

 

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — наконец сказал Оз и решительно постучался.

 

Дверь открыли практически сразу. Молодой мужчина — судя по всему, отец ребенка, к которому их и вызвали.

 

— Где пациент? — сразу спросил Тоби.

 

— Да, — заторопился мужчина. — Рик с матерью, я вас сейчас провожу.

 

У Рика были сильные боли в области живота. Пока Тоби проводил пальпацию, Оз о чем-то негромко расспрашивал родителей мальчика.

 

— Подозрение на аппендицит, — закончив, коротко отчитался Тоби.

 

— Нужно ехать в клинику, — прибавил Оз.

 

Мать Рика охнула, прижимая руки к губам.

 

— Не стоит так волноваться, — поспешил успокоить ее Тоби. — Все будет в порядке!

 

Женщина кивнула. И, более не задерживаясь, Тоби с Озом переложили Рика на носилки.

 

— Смотри, ты прокатишься на самой настоящей скорой, — подбодрил Рика Оз.

 

— С мигалками? — впервые за все это время подал голос мальчик.

 

— Именно, — подтвердил Оз. И включил сирену.

 

До клиники домчались очень быстро, а там их уже ждали. Передав юного пациента коллегам, парамедики вернулись к машине.

 

— Оз...

 

— Да-да, — Оз махнул рукой. — Иди уже, друг. Перед Райдером отчитаюсь, машину сдам. Удачи тебе! И пусть на улицах Торонто станет еще одним преступником меньше.

 

— Спасибо, — Тоби улыбнулся. И, уже разворачиваясь, на ходу помахал Озу рукой.

 

***

 

Митос проснулся от ощущения чужого взгляда. И потом только почувствовал прикосновение. Байрон легко, едва касаясь кожи, водил пальцами по его плечу, вычерчивая какой-то причудливый узор. Митос приоткрыл глаза и, даже не думая шевелиться, покосился на Байрона. Тот лежал на животе, подложив одну руку под голову. В его взгляде не было и следа сна. Митос снова закрыл глаза. Байрон тихо фыркнул. И — коснулся его плеча уже губами. Пальцами он перебрался выше, к шее Митоса, очертил линию подбородка... Митос улыбнулся. Пробуждение было приятным, несмотря на то, что он совершенно не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Откровенно говоря, после того, что творил ночью дорвавшийся до него Байрон, Митос не отказался бы поспать еще часов пять или шесть. Как минимум.

 

Опустив голову, Митос поймал пальцы Байрона губами. Тот тихо рассмеялся, не сделав даже попытки высвободиться. Тогда Митос прихватил их уже зубами — не слишком сильно, но вполне ощутимо, и провел по подушечкам языком. Байрон выдохнул. Митос окончательно открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Тот осторожно потянул пальцы назад, и Митос не стал их удерживать. Перед тем, как окончательно отвести руку, Байрон коснулся влажными подушечками губ Митоса.

 

— Давно не спишь, Джорди?

 

Байрон помотал головой, одновременно потершись носом о плечо Митоса.

 

— Не хотел тебя будить, — хрипло пробормотал он. И это было очень похоже на извинение.

 

Митос повернулся на бок и погладил Байрона по спине. Тот под его рукой с чувством потянулся, отчего одеяло с него сползло практически до колен.

 

— Но раз уж разбудил... — Митос положил ладонь на поясницу Байрона. — Как насчет... — Ладонь опустилась ниже, на ягодицу. — ... завтрака?

 

Байрон выразительно закатил глаза.

 

— Ты и в самом деле полагаешь, дорогой мой, что в моих силах отказаться от этого, в наивысшей степени привлекательного, предложения?

 

Митос тихо рассмеялся. Он еще раз провел рукой по спине Байрона, отчего тот слегка прогнулся в пояснице. Затем отстранился и сел. Байрон, повернув к нему голову, приподнял бровь. Не удержавшись, — да и не было, признаться, никакого желания даже пытаться — Митос быстро наклонился к Байрону и поцеловал в лопатку. А отстраниться еще раз Байрон ему уже не дал, ловко уронив обратно на кровать и устроившись сверху.

 

— Завтрак, — напомнил Митос.

 

— Завтрак, — согласился Байрон, глядя на него с интересом, который при желании вполне можно было принять и за гастрономический.

 

— Мне стоит опасаться? — Митос огладил бока Байрона и задержал руки на его бедрах.

 

— Не более, чем обычно, — ответил тот, склоняясь к его шее и слегка прикусывая кожу.

 

— Твои биографы, если не ошибаюсь, называли тебя вегетарианцем, — охнув, проговорил Митос.

 

— Ты не ошибаешься, — Байрон поднял голову и облизнулся. — Они — да. Кажется, ты подумывал написать книгу? Теперь ты знаешь, о чем еще стоит упомянуть.

 

— Чудовище, — однако говоря это, Митос искренне улыбался.

 

— Не я, позволю себе напомнить, покушался на чужие пальцы, Док.

 

— На чужие? — Митос поймал руку Байрона за запястье и поднес к губам. — А мне показалось, — он слегка прищурился, — что на твои.

 

Байрон коротко рассмеялся. А Митос перевернулся, подминая его под себя.

 

— Завтрак, — напомнил тот.

 

— Уверен, Джорди? — Митос зарылся носом в его волосы.

 

— Уже не очень, — выдохнул Байрон.

 

Митос усмехнулся и, прикусив ему мочку уха, сел.

 

— А вот я уверен, что если так и останусь голодным — каких-нибудь частей тела ты впоследствии вполне можешь не досчитаться.

 

— Серьезная угроза.

 

— Вполне. Так ты идешь? — Митос встал наконец с кровати.

 

Байрон, к их игре равнодушным — как, впрочем, и сам Митос — не оставшийся, проводил его взглядом, в котором угадывалось легкое сожаление.

 

— Чуть позже, Док, — откликнулся он.

 

Митос кивнул и вышел из спальни.

 

Некоторое время спустя, уже на кухне, Митос первым делом взялся за кофе. Вообще за первые пару лет жизни в Торонто он выпил кофе, пожалуй, больше, чем за предыдущие лет десять. Не сказать, правда, чтобы это его хоть как-то беспокоило. Новая личность предполагала появление новых привычек. А проблемы со здоровьем ему в любом случае не грозили.

 

Байрон пришел, когда кофе был уже почти готов.

 

— Ты вовремя, Джорди, — прокомментировал Митос.

 

Байрон, стоя в дверях, глубоко вдохнул:

 

— Уж не божественный ли это аромат амброзии?..

 

Митос усмехнулся, а Байрон прошел на кухню и сел. Перед ним тут же поставили разделочную доску с ветчиной и сыром и выдали нож.

 

— Одной амброзией сыт не будешь. Но уверяю тебя, Джорди, тосты на голодный желудок покажутся ничуть не менее божественными.

 

Байрон рассмеялся, принимаясь нарезать ветчину.

 

— Умеешь быть убедительным, Док.

 

— Все дело — в веских, правильно подобранных аргументах, — подмигнул Митос. И поставил на стол коробку с хлопьями, молоко, джем и большую тарелку с горячими тостами.

 

После завтрака Митос смерил Байрона задумчивым взглядом, на что тот совершенно спокойно приподнял бровь. Усмехнувшись, Митос сказал:

 

— Ладно, ладно, Джорди. Посуда — на моей совести.

 

— И заметь, Док, я даже сделаю вид, что ничуть не сомневаюсь в ее у тебя наличии. Не посуды, разумеется, а совести.

 

— Я всегда знал, что гением тебя начали называть не просто так.

 

Байрон фыркнул, откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди.

 

— Так, значит, Док? В ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия?

 

— Еще нет, — Митос встал и собрал со стола посуду. Проходя мимо Байрона, он склонился к нему и легко поцеловал в скулу. — Вот теперь — да.

 

Митос уже почти закончил ставить грязные тарелки в посудомоечную машину, когда Байрон сам встал, шагнул к нему и обнял. Митос замер, спиной чувствуя исходящее от Байрона тепло. На то, чтобы расслабиться, ушло несколько секунд. А потом Байрон сам отстранился.

 

— Вернусь вечером, Док, — сказал он и направился к двери.

 

Митос резко развернулся.

 

— Джорди, — окликнул он.

 

Байрон остановился и повернул голову.

 

— Ты ведь не собираешься вмешиваться в полицейское расследование, верно? — уточнил Митос.

 

Байрон дернул уголком губ.

 

— Нет, Док, не собираюсь, — ответил он. — Уверяю тебя, меня интересовал только Ласкар — и никто более.

 

Митос кивнул.

 

— Ну что ж... тогда удачного тебе дня, Джорди.

 

Байрон задумчиво прищурился.

 

— Да уж... — пробормотал он. — Удача мне сегодня точно не помешает...

 

И, махнув Митосу рукой, он вышел из кухни.

 

Митос покачал головой. В то, что Байрона интересовал только Ласкар, он поверить вполне мог. Однако это совершенно не значило, что Байрон и в самом деле будет держаться от расследования подальше. В любом случае, проблемы стоило решать по мере их появления. Но что действительно беспокоило сейчас Митоса — так это взгляд Байрона, почти случайно замеченный непосредственно перед его уходом. Слегка отсутствующий, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах... Митосу такой взгляд был более чем хорошо знаком.

 

Митос тряхнул головой и включил наконец посудомоечную машину. Стоило надеяться на то, что Байрону хватит ума не совершать глупостей. Или хотя бы уцелеть и не попасться при этом.

 

После того, как с наведением порядка на кухне было покончено, Митос взялся за телефон. Джо, конечно, и так наверняка уже в курсе дела: и что у Байрона состоялся поединок с Ласкаром, и как этот поединок завершился. Однако позвонить ему все-таки стоило.

 

Джо ответил практически сразу.

 

— Адам, — в его голосе слышалось облегчение, которое он и не думал скрывать. — Рад тебя слышать.

 

— Взаимно, Джо, — откликнулся Митос, — взаимно.

 

— Надеюсь, — с подозрением уточнил Джо, — ты звонишь не потому, что тебе срочно понадобилось что-то узнать?

 

— Нет, — Митос вздохнул и серьезно сказал: — Прости, Джо. Постараюсь объявляться почаще.

 

— А... — Митос почти увидел, как в этот момент Джо закатил глаза. — Не давай обещаний, которые даже не попытаешься сдержать. Хотя бы не исчезай, ладно?

 

— Слишком хорошо меня знаешь, да? — пробормотал Митос.

 

— Адам, — вздохнул Джо. — Я предпочел бы, конечно, узнавать о том, что ты жив и в порядке, от тебя самого. Но даже просто прочитать в отчетах Наблюдателей о том, что ты все еще топчешь эту землю, тоже неплохо.

 

— Я тебя услышал, Джо.

 

— Услышал он, — проворчал Джо. — Лучше бы ты услышал, что я всегда рад тебя видеть.

 

— Знаю, — Митос не сдержал улыбки.

 

— А раз знаешь — то приезжай.

 

Горло почему-то прихватило спазмом.

 

— Я... постараюсь, Джо.

 

— Сколько лет уже я это слышу? Плохо стараешься, Адам.

 

Но оба они — и Митос, и Джо — прекрасно понимали: Митос не готов пока снова лицом к лицу встретиться с Дунканом МакЛаудом. И это было, пожалуй, только одной из причин.

 

— Ладно, Адам. Так зачем ты звонил-то? — поинтересовался все-таки Джо.

 

— Сказать спасибо.

 

— Да, я уже в курсе, что Ласкар мертв, — сказал Джо. И преувеличенно бодро прибавил: — Говорил же тебе, что твой Байрон — не так-то прост.

 

Митос кивнул. И, спохватившись, что Джо его сейчас видеть не может, сказал:

 

— Говорил. Но даже самый сильный боец бессилен против яда.

 

— Предупрежден — значит, вооружен, — усмехнулся Джо.

 

— Точно, — согласился Митос. И, помолчав несколько секунд, пообещал: — Я приеду, Джо. Обещаю, что в этом году я приеду.

 

И теперь не сразу заговорил уже Джо.

 

— Уж не подведи старика, — наконец фыркнул он. — И не забудь про автограф.

 

Закончив разговор, Митос улыбнулся. И от самого разговора с Джо, и от данного ему обещания на душе стало легче. Хотя обычно, напротив, Митос избегал лишних клятв — они давили на плечи, мешая спокойно жить и дышать. Однако данное Джо слово — оба — он действительно собирался сдержать.

 

Митос не имел ни малейшего представления о том, чем в данный момент занят Байрон. Зато знал, чем стоит заняться ему самому. Вообще-то, это нужно было сделать еще вчера, однако он надеялся, что еще не слишком поздно. Митос включил компьютер и запустил программу, позволяющую незаметно подсоединиться к архиву с записями с городских видеокамер. Удалить видео, пожалуй, было бы слишком подозрительно. Так что Митос собирался просто подменить несколько вчерашних записей более ранними. Главное, чтобы нигде не фигурировала его машина на пути к парку Руж и обратно.

 

***

 

Чарли еще не подъехала, так что Тоби дошел до автомата и взял два стаканчика кофе. И, когда Чарли притормозила рядом, вручил один стаканчик ей.

 

— Я втягиваю тебя в чертовски опасное дело, а ты меня угощаешь, — прокомментировала Чарли. Впрочем, кофе она приняла с искренней благодарностью.

 

— Ну, ты знаешь, чем меня порадовать, — усмехнулся в ответ Тоби.

 

Чарли фыркнула и сделала глоток.

 

— У меня такое ощущение, — заметила она, отъезжая от клиники, — что в последние дни я только на кофе и живу.

 

Тоби пожал плечами.

 

— Я не жалуюсь, ты не думай, — заверила его Чарли. — Просто как закончим с этим делом — на кофе еще как минимум неделю даже смотреть не смогу.

 

— А потом?

 

— А потом он снова перейдет в разряд насущной необходимости.

 

Они переглянулись и практически одновременно улыбнулись. Мгновением позже Чарли вздохнула.

 

— Ладно, Тоби. Ближе к делу, да?

 

Тоби кивнул и приготовился слушать.

 

— Итак, Станислав Ковальски, — Чарли помолчала немного, перестраиваясь в другой ряд. — До две тысячи четвертого года он был законопослушным бизнесменом. Он занимался спортивными клубами, продвигал собственные фитнесс-программы. Не только в Канаде, кстати, но и в Польше. А потом в сферу его интересов каким-то образом попали БАДы.

 

Тоби потер кончик носа. Наверное, именно тогда Ковальски и пересекся с Ласкаром...

 

— Примерно в то же время, — словно в ответ на его мысли, продолжила Чарли, — он встретился с Ласкаром. Наш депортированный поляк, кстати, носил тогда другое имя — Януш Войцеховский. Вообще, кажется, он менял паспорта как перчатки. Так вот. Эти двое совместно запустили линейку БАДов, якобы адаптированную специально под спортивные программы центров Ковальски.

 

Тоби хмыкнул. Чарли покосилась на него, но он молчал. Так что она снова заговорила.

 

— В СМИ сообщалось, что следующим шагом компаньонов будет выход на рынок спортивного питания. Но... — Чарли сделала выразительную паузу, — по какой-то причине Войцеховский неожиданно продал свою фармацевтическую компанию Ковальски и буквально исчез из виду. Ковальски тем временем продолжил выпуск БАДов, но на спортивное питание больше не замахивался. А через пару лет вновь объявился Войцеховский — уже под именем Гжегожа. Позже его депортировали, но он снова вернулся в Канаду. Видимо, теперь как Ласкар. И все это время, похоже, он тесно сотрудничал с Ковальски. Подозреваю, что в деле с отравленными наркотиками по уши замешаны оба.

 

— Чарли, подожди, — нахмурился Тоби. — Тебе не кажется, что тут что-то не так? Из владельца фармацевтической компании превратиться в преступника, которого на улицах боятся и уважают...

 

Чарли пожала плечами.

 

— Всякое бывает. Кто знает, что уж там между ними произошло. Возможно, Ласкар ему крупно задолжал. А может, дело было в чем-то другом.

 

Тоби задумчиво прищурился. Да. Вполне вероятно, что дело было совершенно в другом. Мог ли Ковальски случайно узнать тайну Ласкара? Вполне мог. Мог ли шантажировать его этим? Тоже да. Неизвестно, по своей ли воле Ласкар ввязался во все это. Но в том, что именно Ласкар синтезировал яд, с которым смешивался наркотик, Тоби не сомневался. В конце концов, он прекрасно помнил поединок, которому был свидетелем. И помнил, что меч Ласкара был отравлен.

 

— Главное, — паркуя машину на стоянке крупного центра с логотипом "Ковальски", прибавила Чарли, — что сам Ласкар сейчас мертв, и к ответу призвать мы можем только Ковальски.

 

Поспорить с этим было трудно. Тоби и не собирался.

  
— Итак, каков план действий? — поинтересовался он.

 

Чарли внимательно на него посмотрела.

 

— Ковальски, — медленно сказала она. — Продолжает играть роль обычного бизнесмена. Делает вид, что ему нечего скрывать. Наша с тобой задача — убедиться, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает. Но, главное, нужно найти хоть что-нибудь, что позволит нам его взять. Новые имена, номера контейнеров с наркотой на складах, информация о предстоящих встречах… Хоть что-нибудь, — повторила Чарли.

 

Они вышли из машины и направились к центру "Ковальски".

 

— Здравствуйте, — дежурно улыбнулась им девушка за стойкой ресепшн. На табличке с именем было указано: "Рита". — Чем могу помочь?

 

— Добрый день, мисс Рита, — сказала Чарли. — Детектив Маркс и мистер Логан. Нам назначена встреча с мистером Ковальски.

 

— Да, конечно, — Рита пробежала пальцами по клавиатуре, бросила короткий взгляд на монитор. — Подождите, пожалуйста, минуту. Вас сейчас проводят.

 

Вскоре за ними действительно подошли. Это оказался высокий, крепкий мужчина в деловом костюме и с галстуком любопытной расцветки.

 

— Прошу следовать за мной, — только и произнес провожатый.

 

Он провел Тоби и Чарли в недоступную обычным посетителям часть здания и вызвал лифт. Пока они ехали на одиннадцатый этаж, Тоби уловил мысль Чарли: "Кажется, кто-то пересмотрел фильмов о мафиози". Видимо, Тоби не сумел сдержать улыбки, потому что Чарли незаметно пихнула его локтем.

 

На двери кабинета Ковальски не было ни таблички, ни каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Так и не представившийся сопровождающий пропустил Тоби и Чарли вперед и прикрыл за ними дверь. Сам он остался в коридоре.

 

Станислав Ковальски на первый взгляд производил впечатление солидного, успешного бизнесмена средних лет. Разумеется, законопослушного. Но Тоби не собирался покупаться на безобидный внешний вид. Ковальски отложил в сторону бумаги, которые до их появления внимательно изучал, и поправил очки на переносице.

 

— Детектив Маркс, консультант Логан, — поприветствовал он Чарли и Тоби.

 

Тоби бросил короткий взгляд на Чарли. Консультант? Об этом она его почему-то не предупредила. "Прости, совсем забыла", — мысленно извинилась Чарли.

 

Ковальски, между тем, предложил им сесть.

 

— Рад буду оказать посильную помощь, детектив Маркс, — располагающе улыбнулся он. — Но, право же, совершенно не понимаю, чем могу оказаться полезен.

 

Кажется, Тоби что-то подобное уже недавно слышал... Однако разница была — и весьма существенная. Джордж невинных людей наркотиками не травил.  
  
— Спасибо, что согласились уделить нам время, мистер Ковальски, — сказала Чарли.  
  
"Как будто у меня был выбор". Однако вслух Ковальски произнес, разумеется, совершенно иное:  
  
— Ну что вы. Разве я мог поступить иначе? Помогать полиции — долг любого законопослушного гражданина.  
  
К сожалению, в мыслях Ковальски не был и вполовину столь же вежлив.  
  
"Ну давайте, говорите уже, что вам нужно, и проваливайте! Еще и Ян куда-то запропастился"…  
  
Тоби задумчиво прищурился. Ян? Уж не о Ласкаре ли речь? К тому же, это может быть сокращением от Януша.  
  
— Мистер Ковальски, — проговорила между тем Чарли. — Мы хотели бы, если не возражаете, задать вам несколько вопросов об одном из ваших сотрудников.  
  
"Неужели какая-то тварь все-таки посмела сдать?!"  
  
Интересно. Значит, Ковальски и в самом деле не настолько чист, как пытается выглядеть.  
  
— Разумеется, задавайте, — чинно кивнул Ковальски. — Однако, полагаю, вам лучше было бы поговорить с Ричардом Тайли, он начальник отдела кадров компании. А я… Вынужден признать, что далеко не всех сотрудников знаю лично.  
  
— Да, думаю, чуть позже мы поговорим и с мистером Тайли, — согласилась Чарли. — А пока… Скажите, пожалуйста, знакомо ли вам имя Ян Ласкар?  
  
Надо отдать Ковальски должное, он почти никак не показал, что и в самом деле знакомо. Они лишь чуть сильнее приоткрыл глаза. А потом пожал плечами:  
  
— Впервые слышу.  
  
Однако теперь Тоби точно знал: это не так. При упоминании Ласкара Ковальски вспомнил его лицо.  
  
— Возможно, — продолжила Чарли, — он числился в компании под другим именем.  
  
"Черт побери! Они и до этого докопались? Ян, во что ты успел вляпаться и какого хрена так подставил меня?!"  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду, детектив Маркс? — приподнял бровь Ковальски.  
  
— Просто взгляните, — с этими словами Чарли протянула ему лист бумаги. Тоби узнал распечатку страницы с информацией из базы данных — то, что они получили по совпадению с фотороботом Ласкара.  
  
Ковальски взял в руки бумагу, вдумчиво изучил.  
  
— Гжегож Бженчишчикевич, — вслух прочитал он.  
  
На лице Чарли не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
  
— Да, — согласилась она. — Полагаю, что так.  
  
Ковальски поднял взгляд на Чарли и отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Увы, детектив. Этого человека я также не знаю.  
  
"Как же ты неудачно тогда подставился с этой депортацией… Да, ты говорил, что пришлось спасаться бегством, чтобы не лишиться головы. Но можно же было как-то без полиции обойтись?! Ох, ответишь ты мне еще за это, Ян".  
  
— И это довольно странно. Потому что мистер Ласкар внешне удивительно похож на вашего бывшего компаньона, Януша Войцеховского.  
  
— Не настолько, как вам кажется, — парировал Ковальски. — И потом, детектив. Вы меня в чем-то обвиняете?  
  
И Чарли пришлось отступить.  
  
— Ну что вы, мистер Ковальски, — улыбнулась она. — Ни в коем случае. Но, согласитесь, это выглядело несколько странно: вы с компаньоном озвучили далеко идущие планы, а потом он спешно продал вам свою фармацевтическую компанию и исчез в неизвестном направлении…  
  
— У него были свои причины на то, чтобы поступить именно так, — отрезал Ковальски. Маска доброжелательности на его лице явно начинала идти трещинами. — И, если не ошибаюсь, изначально разговор шел вовсе не об этом.  
  
Чарли покосилась в сторону Тоби, и он едва заметно кивнул. То, что было нужно, он увидеть успел. Чарли слегка вскинула руки, словно капитулируя.  
  
— Прошу прощения, мистер Ковальски, — серьезно сказала она. — Кажется, я несколько перешла границы.

 

Ковальски пару секунд разглядывал Чарли, а потом махнул рукой и положил локти на стол. Тоби потер подбородок. Из того, что он успел увидеть в мыслях Ковальски, получалось, что Ласкар, будучи еще Янушем Войцеховским, чего-то — или, точнее, кого-то — очень сильно опасался. И явно не Ковальски, с которым его связывали достаточно близкие отношения. Другого Бессмертного, возможно? Во всяком случае, Ласкар позаботился о том, чтобы его фармацевтическая компания попала в нужные руки. Предупредил Ковальски о том, что исчезнет на неопределенный срок. А когда несколько лет спустя вернулся — на предложение вернуть ему компанию ответил отказом. Вместо этого Ласкар предложил Ковальски кое-что поинтереснее... К сожалению, что именно — Тоби узнать не удалось. Ковальски вынырнул из воспоминаний и обратился к Чарли:

 

— Оставим это, детектив Маркс, — сказал он. — Но я все еще не понимаю, чем вас так заинтересовал этот человек.

 

— Кое-кто из наших осведомителей, — начала Чарли и Тоби вздрогнул от мысленного рыка Ковальски, — сообщил, что Ян Ласкар, известный также под рядом других имен, мог иметь непосредственное отношение к наркоторговле.

 

И — да. Имел. Тоби отчетливо видел это в голове Ковальски. Именно Ласкар синтезировал яд, которым отравили жителей Торонто, в этом Тоби оказался совершенно прав. Вот только отравленным наркотиком дело не ограничилось. Тоби почувствовал, что окончательно перестает что-либо понимать. Существовала как минимум еще одна крупная партия наркотика — без яда, лучше и чище всего того, что в данный момент могли предложить местные дилеры.

 

— И вы полагаете, что он может работать здесь, в моем центре? — Ковальски сделал вид, будто неприятно удивлен.

 

"Черта с два вы его здесь найдете".

 

— Ну, мы должны были проверить выданную нам информацию. Хотя, разумеется, едва ли он хранил бы наркотики здесь.

 

Тоби едва сдержал довольную улыбку. Они с Чарли уже не в первый раз работали вместе, и она прекрасно знала, что и как нужно сказать, чтобы подозреваемый начал думать в нужном ключе. Вот и сейчас, среагировав на, казалось бы, случайную фразу, Ковальски невольно припомнил одно место. Вероятнее всего, именно там и найдутся наркотики. Ковальски подумал о складе. Точнее, о нескольких крупных контейнерах. У одного Тоби разглядеть номер не сумел, зато у пары других увидел последние три цифры и буквенное обозначение. Контейнеры были синими, с ярко-оранжевыми номерами. Названия склада Тоби, правда, не знал. Но надеялся, что Чарли сумеет правильно распорядиться уже имеющимися у них данными.

 

— Поговорите с Риком Тайли, детектив, — повторил Ковальски. — Хотя не думаю, что кто-либо из сотрудников компании мог бы оказаться связанным с, — он скривил губы, — наркоторговлей.

 

— А ведь это весьма удобное место для распространения, — не согласилась Чарли. — Вам так не кажется?  
  
— Что? — и на сей раз Ковальски удивился вполне искренне.  
  
Это, видимо, уловила и Чарли, потому что тут же пояснила:  
  
— Работа в вашей компании, мистер Ковальски, может предоставить доступ к БАДам. И огромной клиентской базе, — Чарли замолчала, предоставляя Ковальски возможность самому сделать выводы. И, надо признать, много времени тому не потребовалось.  
  
— Нет, — решительно заявил он. — Совершенно исключено.  
  
— Уверены? — уточнила Чарли.  
  
— А вы думаете, это так просто? — возмутился Ковальски. — Вся продукция проходит обязательную сертификацию. Каждая банка опломбирована. И сохранность заводской упаковки перед продажей проверяется отдельно — независимо от размеров приобретаемой партии.  
  
Тоби слегка наклонил голову. В этом Ковальски не лгал. За качеством своих БАДов он и в самом деле следил. И о том, чтобы смешать эти две сферы своих интересов, даже не помышлял. Вероятно, это было вполне разумно — особенно если учесть, что данная версия приходила в голову одной из первых.  
  
"Ну уж нет. Предпочитаю, чтобы мое имя оставалось чистым", — думал по этому поводу Ковальски.  
  
— То есть, — резюмировала Чарли, — даже если бы Ласкар имел доступ к готовой продукции, это бы ему ровным счетом ничем не помогло.  
  
— Совершенно верно.  
  
— Ну что же, — Чарли бросила на Тоби короткий взгляд и снова посмотрела на Ковальски. — Благодарим вас за помощь.   
  
Ковальски кивнул.  
  
— К Ричарду Тайли вас сейчас проводят, детектив. Хоть я и сомневаюсь, что это как-то поможет вам найти того человека, Ласкара.  
  
"Ищите-ищите. Даже если и найдете — надолго он у вас не задержится".  
  
И в этот момент Тоби решил пойти ва-банк.  
  
— Мистер Ковальски, — глядя ему в глаза, проговорил Тоби. — Сожалею, что мы вынужденно ввели вас в заблуждение. Видите ли, нам нет никакой необходимости искать Ласкара. Его нынешнее местоположение нам прекрасно известно.  
  
Ковальски развел руками.  
  
— Тогда, прошу прощения, я совсем ничего не понимаю.  
  
— Дело в том, — сказал Тоби, — что Ян Ласкар мертв.  
  
Ковальски почти сразу же прикрыл глаза, но Тоби успел заметить промелькнувшие в них радость пополам с облегчением. И не сомневался, что Чарли тоже это видела.  
  
Насколько понял Тоби, Ковальски радовался тому, что теперь Ласкар официально считался мертвым. Ведь это давало определенную свободу для маневра — хотя и определенные ограничения накладывало тоже. В любом случае, Ковальски искренне считал, что Ласкару пора бы уже в очередной раз сменить имя, личность и, возможно, частично сферу деятельности.  
  
— Тело обнаружили прошлой ночью в парке, — продолжил Тоби. И, помолчав, веско прибавил: — Ласкару отрубили голову.  
  
С лица Ковальски словно схлынули все краски. Он сравнялся цветом с листами бумаги, лежащими на столе.  
  
"Мертв?!!" Мысленный крик Ковальски едва не оглушил Тоби.  
  
— Мистер Ковальски, — забеспокоилась Чарли. — С вами все в порядке?  
  
"Ян… какого черта?! Знать бы, кто это сделал… сам бы прикончил эту тварь! И плевать на эти ваши идиотские игры и правила. Да. Я ведь найду. И убью".  
  
Тоби невольно вздрогнул от силы одолевавших Ковальски злости, ненависти и горя. На секунду он почувствовал себя виноватым в том, что мог, пусть и невольно, подставить Джорджа. Однако тут же спохватился: информация о смерти Ласкара тайной не была. Ковальски в любом случае скоро выяснил бы правду. А о роли Джорджа в этом узнать ему было неоткуда.  
  
— Да, — немного взяв себя в руки, ответил Ковальски на вопрос Чарли. — В порядке. Прошу меня извинить, у меня повышенная чувствительность к магнитным бурям на солнце. А они столь часты в это время года…  
  
Чарли недоуменно приподняла бровь и покосилась на Тоби. Но тот лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну… — с сомнением проговорила Чарли. — Если вы уверены, что все нормально…  
  
"Будет, — с мрачной решимостью подумал Ковальски. — Будет нормально, как только я отомщу убийце Яна".  
  
— ... то нам пора идти.  
  
— Да, разумеется, детектив, — Ковальски взял лежавшую на столе телефонную трубку и набрал две цифры. — Ким, зайди, — велел он.  
  
Через несколько секунд в кабинет заглянул недавний сопровождающий.  
  
— Ким, проводи, пожалуйста, детективов к Рику Тайли. Пусть ответит на их вопросы.  
  
Ким коротко кивнул и жестом пригласил Чарли и Тоби следовать за ним.  
  
— До свидания, мистер Ковальски, — попрощался Тоби.  
  
— Спасибо, вы нам очень помогли, — прибавила Чарли.  
  
— Да, конечно, — явно не задумываясь о том, что говорит, откинулся на спинку кресла Ковальски. Его мысли уже были полностью заняты другим. Он думал о встрече, на которой сегодня ночью должен был присутствовать Ласкар. И с которой теперь придется разбираться ему самому.   
  
Чарли чуть отстала от их сопровождающего и, притормозив Тоби, тихо сказала ему:  
  
— И все-таки про Ласкара было уже лишним.  
  
— Напротив, — так же тихо ответил Тоби. — Было обнаружено тело, так что о его смерти Ковальски рано или поздно все равно бы узнал. А так у нас хотя бы появилось небольшое преимущество.  
  
— А оно появилось? — уточнила Чарли.  
  
Тоби только кивнул.  
  
— А еще я не понимаю, — после непродолжительного молчания пробормотала Чарли, — почему сперва его так обрадовала смерть Ласкара, а потом — так огорчила.  
  
— Честно говоря, — солгал Тоби, — я и сам не понял. Возможно, дело и вправду в каком-то ритуале.  
  
***

 

В это сложно было поверить, но жизнь, кажется, возвращалась в привычную колею. Передышка, вызванная неожиданным появлением Байрона, подходила к концу. Митос рад был снова его встретить. Еще более рад был видеть, что тот далеко не беззащитен и имеет все шансы на долгую жизнь. В любом случае, концерт, ради которого Байрон и прибыл в Торонто, должен был состояться уже сегодня. Что будет дальше — загадывать не хотелось. Но, в любом случае, Митос не собирался снова терять связь с Байроном. И сомневался, что тот сам позволит этому случиться. Так что, как бы то ни было, они наверняка еще встретятся — и не раз. Митос тепло улыбнулся. О Байроне можно было сказать многое. А можно было и не говорить ничего. Главное, он был жив.  
  
— Доктор Адамс, с возвращением, — Дороти Кимбер за стойкой регистратуры приветливо ему кивнула.  
  
— Спасибо, мисс Кимбер, — откликнулся Митос.   
  
— Доброе утро, Бен, — из коридора вышла доктор Оливия Фосетт. Она выглядела уставшей, что после ночной смены было и немудрено.  
  
— Привет, Лив.  
  
Несмотря на некоторую отстраненность, отношения с коллегами у Митоса были неплохими. А привычка врачей обращаться друг к другу по имени его вполне устраивала. Да и, как ни крути, в экстренной ситуации это было весьма удобно и практично. А такие ситуации в клинике возникали не так уж и редко.  
  
— Как вы тут без меня обходились? — шутливо поинтересовался Митос, направляясь вместе с Лив в ординаторскую.  
  
— Ну, это было непросто, — в тон ему отозвалась Лив. — И я с радостью передам трудовую вахту.  
  
— Кто я такой, чтобы отказываться? — пробормотал Митос, и Лив фыркнула.  
  
— Как себя чувствует твой друг? — чуть поколебавшись, спросила она.  
  
— Ему уже гораздо лучше, спасибо, — благодарно кивнул Митос. В подробности он вдаваться не стал. А Лив — не стала уточнять. Это была грань, которую переходить все-таки не стоило.  
  
Лив передала Митосу смену и, пожелав удачи, отправилась собираться домой. А сам Митос приступил к работе. В целом все было не так уж и плохо. Состояние пациентов оставалось стабильным. Разве что одному из доставленных на скорой людей понадобилась срочная операция из-за ножевого ранения в брюшную полость. Однако уже к середине дня Митос чувствовал себя вымотанным. Он предупредил Дороти о том, что возьмет получасовой перерыв, и со стаканчиком кофе вышел на улицу.  
  
Уже почти допив кофе и подумав о том, что перекусить бы, наверное, тоже не мешало, Митос почувствовал Зов. Вскинув голову, он увидел притормозившее неподалеку такси. Из машины вышел Байрон. И, оглядевшись, направился к Митосу.  
  
Митос окинул Байрона внимательным взглядом. Надо признать, сегодня тот выглядел заметно лучше, чем вчера вечером. Тогда, явившись уже ближе к полуночи, Байрон, кажется, готов был упасть и уснуть прямо там, где стоял. Шатающийся, с отсутствующим взглядом... Митос подумал бы на наркотики — но нет, Байрон совершенно точно не был под кайфом. Да и данному им слову хотелось верить. Тут крылось что-то другое. Душ Байрон принял сам, а вот на то, чтобы добраться до кровати, его уже не хватило. Накормить его ужином Митос и не пытался — понимал, что бесполезно. Утром Байрон ушел еще до того, как Митос проснулся. И, к своему удивлению, Митос этого даже не заметил. Завтрак Байрон, как и ужин накануне, проигнорировал. Вполне могло быть, что он остался и без обеда. А значит...   
  
— Привет, Док, — привыкший к своей трости Байрон, оставшись без нее, передвигался заметно медленнее и более неловко.  
  
Митос вздохнул, вновь подмечая лихорадочный блеск в его глазах. Байрон, скорее всего, уже больше суток обходился без еды. Во время концерта, вероятно, не свалится. Но проверять это опытным путем желания не было.  
  
— Так, Джорди, — решительно сказал Митос. — У меня есть полчаса. И сейчас мы с тобой идем обедать. А потом ты расскажешь, что тебя сюда привело. Я думал, ты занят подготовкой к концерту.  
  
— Я как раз... — начал было Байрон, но Митос взмахнул рукой, останавливая его.  
  
— Потом, — заявил он. — Все потом. В данный момент мои мысли заняты исключительно внушительных размеров гамбургером.  
  
Судя по тому, как Байрон невольно облизал губы, идея зайти в кафе появилась у Митоса чертовски вовремя.  
  
Уже позже, наскоро, но довольно сытно перекусив, Байрон сказал:  
  
— В рамках этих гастролей планируется еще четыре концерта, Док.  
  
Митос кивнул.  
  
— Думаю, на одном из них будет сделано объявление, — продолжил Байрон. — Но еще не сегодня.  
  
Митос приподнял бровь, но Байрон на него не смотрел.  
  
— Возьму перерыв. Устрою себе своеобразный отпуск…  
  
— Ты — и вдруг устал от творчества? — удивился Митос. — Позволь тебе не поверить, Джорди.  
  
— Как можно устать от творчества? — не понял Байрон. — Нет, Док. Я просто намереваюсь… так сказать, сменить обстановку.  
  
— Обстановку, — медленно повторил Митос.  
  
Байрон пожал плечами и наконец перевел взгляд на него.  
  
— А что тебя смущает, Док? Переберусь в Торонто, приобрету дом… — он спохватился: — Кстати, Док, ты ведь не собираешься в ближайшее время никуда переезжать?  
  
Митос моргнул.  
  
— Джорди, — после небольшой паузы произнес он. — Ты сейчас пытаешься сказать, что хочешь остаться со мной?  
  
Байрон закатил глаза.  
  
— Нет, Док, — с некоторой долей язвительности в голосе откликнулся он. — Прости, что разочаровываю, но — нет. Не пытаюсь. Я вполне конкретно ставлю тебя перед фактом: я остаюсь с тобой.  
  
Пару секунд Митос просто ошарашенно молчал. Не то, чтобы это было так уж неожиданно… но — да, вообще-то было. А потом Митос улыбнулся.  
  
— Mi casa es tu casa[6], — церемонно склонил голову он.  
  
Байрон слегка поклонился в ответ.  
  
Когда они вышли из кафе, Митос поинтересовался:  
  
— И все-таки, зачем ты приезжал, Джорди? Не думай, кстати, что я не был рад тебя видеть.  
  
Байрон тихо рассмеялся, неторопливо шагая вместе с Митосом к зданию больницы.  
  
— Полагаю, мне стоит кое-что сделать, Док. Вообще-то, я собирался разобраться с этим еще вчера. Но как-то не получилось.  
  
— Кстати, чем ты… — договорить Митосу не дали. Байрон резко развернулся и прижал палец к его губам.  
  
— Не спрашивай, Док, — серьезно предупредил он. — Просто не спрашивай. По крайней мере, пока.  
  
И Митосу оставалось лишь плечами пожать. Разумеется, он вполне мог выяснить, чем занимался Байрон, и сам. Но вопрос был еще и в доверии. А Байрон, каким бы невыносимым ни становился время от времени, по-настоящему его доверия никогда не предавал. Недавний обман перед поединком с Ласкаром даже вспоминать не стоило — это было совершенно иное.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Митос, отводя его руку от своего лица. — Хорошо.  
  
Байрон недоверчиво прищурился. Однако, поймав взгляд Митоса, расслабился и кивнул.  
  
— Итак, Док…  
  
В этот момент со стороны стоянки машин скорой помощи появился Логан.  
  
— Доктор Адамс, — окликнул он. И тут же поправился: — Бен.  
  
— Тоби Логан… — пробормотал себе под нос Байрон. — Вот ты-то мне и нужен, приятель.  
  
Митос покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Он остановился, дожидаясь Логана.  
  
— Бен, Джордж, — подойдя ближе, поприветствовал их тот.  
  
— Тоби, — улыбнулся Митос.  
  
Байрон просто кивнул.  
  
— Подумал, что вам будет интересно узнать, — сказал Логан. — Ян Ласкар действительно был одним из главных действующих лиц в деле об отравленных наркотиках.  
  
— О? — Митос потер переносицу. — Это действительно интересно, спасибо. Впрочем, мы и так это предполагали.  
  
— Значит, — уточнил Байрон, — преступление раскрыто? Преступник понес наказание?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — согласился Логан. — Пока еще ведется следствие. Но у Ласкара был сообщник, которого удалось взять с поличным. Так что сейчас полиция выясняет детали дела.  
  
Байрон прищурился.  
  
— Сдается мне, друг мой, — сказал он, — что тебе известно гораздо больше.  
  
Он взял Логана за руку и увлек чуть в сторону, к скамейкам.  
  
— Полагаю, ты не откажешься рассказать обо всем… немного подробнее, — и вопросом это явно не было.  
  
Логан усмехнулся.  
  
— Вообще-то... — начал было он, но Байрон лишь отмахнулся.  
  
— Разумеется, мы все понимаем. Тайна следствия. Но коль уж мы и так оказались замешаны во все это…  
  
Логан вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно, — пробормотал он, усаживаясь на скамью. — Полагаю, это будет честно. В конце концов, вы нам с информацией здорово помогли.  
  
Байрон усмехнулся и тоже сел. А Митос пристроился сбоку от него, опираясь на спинку скамьи.  
  
— У Яна Ласкара был сообщник... — начал Логан.   
  
Он вкратце пересказал известную ему историю знакомства Ласкара и Ковальски — бизнесмена, имевшего определенный интерес в сфере фармацевтики. О том, как Ласкар передал Ковальски права на свою компанию, и исчез — затем, правда, чтобы объявиться позже уже под другим именем. И о том, как в Торонто партнеры затеяли непростую игру.  
  
— Ковальски, — объяснил Логан, — должен был вступить в дело позже. А на первых порах главную роль предстояло играть Ласкару. Именно он через проверенных людей занимался распространением отравленных наркотиков.  
  
— Но зачем это вообще было нужно? — приподнял бровь Байрон.  
  
— Именно, — поддержал Митос. — Какой смысл травить тех, кто и так травит себя сам, пусть и немного медленнее? Да и деньги… Мертвецу новая доза не нужна.  
  
Байрон фыркнул. Митос незаметно для себя положил руку ему на плечо. А Логан улыбнулся:  
  
— Вот и полиция, пока искала возможный мотив, задавалась этим вопросом. До тех пор, пока не стало известно, что на самом деле партий с наркотиками было две.  
  
Логан умолк, выдерживая паузу, а Митос, рассеянно погладив Байрона по плечу, уточнил:  
  
— Одна — щедро приправленная ядом, верно? А вторая?  
  
Логан кивнул.  
  
— Точно, — сказал он. — Вторая — совершенно чистая. Более того, она лучше, чем все то, что можно найти в Торонто сейчас.  
  
— И обе, — пробормотал Байрон, — результат трудов одного небезызвестного всем нам химика.  
  
Логан снова кивнул.  
  
— А ведь это имеет смысл, — задумчиво произнес Митос. — Наличие второй партии многое объясняет.  
  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Байрон. — Сразу наводит на мысли о конкуренции. Им нужно было заявить о себе хорошим товаром — и он у них имелся.  
  
— Вот только этого было недостаточно, — прищурился Митос. — Все теплые местечки в этой сфере давно уже заняты, им просто никто не дал бы развернуться.  
  
— А значит, — продолжил Байрон, — нужно или отвлечь внимание местных воротил наркобизнеса, или ухитриться их убрать со своего пути.  
  
— А лучше — и то, и другое, — резюмировал Митос.  
  
Логан перевел удивленный взгляд с Митоса на Байрона и обратно.  
  
— Даже не знаю, — признался он, — восхищаться тем, как легко вы во всем разобрались, или пугаться этого?  
  
Байрон рассмеялся, а Митос пожал плечами.  
  
— Спиши это на возраст и богатый жизненный опыт, Тоби, — посоветовал он.  
  
Логан качнул головой. Он все еще с трудом мог поверить, что находящимся сейчас рядом с ним людям было более двухсот лет.  
  
— В общем-то, — сказал он, — вы все поняли верно. Ласкар и Ковальски рассчитывали подставить потенциальных конкурентов по наркобизнесу друг перед другом и перед полицией. И, помимо этого, вызвать у них взаимные подозрения. Этот этап был полностью в ведении Ласкара. Ковальски, отвечающий за внедрение на рынок чистой партии, должен был начать действовать позже.  
  
Митос нахмурился и потер подбородок.  
  
— Довольно опасно, — заметил Байрон. — Но вполне могло сработать.  
  
— Не факт, — откликнулся Митос. — Слишком много допущений. Я бы, скорее, поставил на то, что от них в итоге постарались бы тихо избавиться. Ладно, Ласкар. Он мог себе позволить рискнуть. А Ковальски? — он вопросительно посмотрел на Логана.  
  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Насколько я понял, Ковальски — обычный человек. Не Бессмертный, — произнес Логан. — Но о Ласкаре он правду знал. И… Джордж, я прочитал в его мыслях… Он хочет найти убийцу и отомстить. Вряд ли, конечно, он в ближайшее время окажется на свободе. Но… — он развел руками.  
  
Байрон кивнул, принимая предупреждение. Однако на деле, с неудовольствием подумал Митос, едва ли отнесся к нему всерьез.  
  
— Возможно, Ласкар как-то подстраховался, чтобы защитить себя и Ковальски? — предположил Логан. — В конце концов, кажется, самое опасное он взял на себя.  
  
— Или… — медленно проговорил Байрон, — вариант с гибелью Ковальски его вполне устраивал.  
  
Логан заметно вздрогнул.  
  
— Да нет, — неуверенно сказал он, — вряд ли. Ковальски действительно был в шоке, узнав о смерти Ласкара. Ему было по-настоящему больно.  
  
— Но это совершенно не значит, что Ласкар относился к нему точно так же, — указал Митос.  
  
— Не значит, — согласился Логан. — Но и мы не можем знать наверняка.  
  
Определенно, мысленно хмыкнул Митос, Тоби Логан не хотел, чтобы Ласкар оказался еще хуже, чем о нем и так уже думали. Впрочем… в чем-то он был прав. Они действительно не могли знать наверняка.  
  
— В любом случае, — Логан вздохнул, — Ласкар мертв, а Ковальски арестован. Работавшие на них дилеры — тоже за решеткой. Наркотики найдены и изъяты. Работы полиции, конечно, осталось немало. Но главное все-таки уже сделано.

 

Да, пожалуй... Митос тряхнул головой и, наконец-то спохватившись, посмотрел на часы. Его получасовой перерыв закончился минут пятнадцать назад. Впрочем, если бы было что-то срочное, его бы уже вызвали — спасибо такому полезному изобретению, как мобильный телефон. Так что Митос решил, что еще несколько минут особой роли уже не сыграют.

 

— Ну что же, Тоби, — благодарно улыбнулся он. — Спасибо, что рассказал.

 

— Думаю, — пожал плечами Логан, — вы имеете полное право обо всем знать. Только...

 

Байрон закатил глаза.

 

— О, уверяю тебя, друг мой, ни один из нас не побежит к репортерам, предлагая сенсацию.

 

— Ну, я должен был об этом сказать, — Логан практически не смутился.

 

А Митос неожиданно вспомнил еще кое-что.

 

— Так, Джорди, — сказал он, — а сам-то ты зачем искал Тоби?

 

— О? — удивился Логан. — Ты действительно искал меня, Джордж?

 

— Да, — кивнул Байрон. — Кстати, спасибо, что напомнил, Док.

 

Он запустил руку под плащ и выудил несколько конвертов.

 

— Прошу принять этот небольшой подарок в знак моей признательности за спасение жизни. — Байрон протянул два из них Логану. — Пригласительные на мой концерт. Для тебя и для твоего напарника. И, разумеется, приглашение распространяется на одного спутника. Детективу Маркс, боюсь, вручить лично уже не успею, так что отправлю с курьером — я ведь обещал ей прислать билеты.

 

Логан посмотрел на конверты и вздохнул.

 

— Но ведь на самом деле это неправда, — сказал он. — Тебе ничего не угрожало, отравленный наркотик тебя бы не убил.

 

— Технически — отравленный наркотик его как раз убил, — вставил Митос.

 

— Кроме того, — пояснил Байрон, — Ласкар следил за мной, намереваясь появиться в нужный момент, когда я уже не смог бы оказать сопротивления, и убить меня. Он сам сказал мне об этом перед боем — и очень жалел, что не получилось.

 

— То есть... — недоверчиво произнес Логан.

 

— То есть, — решительно продолжил Байрон, — я действительно вам с напарником должен.

 

Логан помолчал немного. А потом кивнул и взял конверты.

 

— Спасибо. И... — он слегка замялся. — Мой напарник, Оз... он играет в группе. Ты не мог бы глянуть как-нибудь пластинку с их записью?

 

Байрон усмехнулся.

 

— Пусть приносит, — махнул рукой он.

 

— Еще он твой давний поклонник. Подпишешь для него свой диск? Пожалуйста.

 

— Подпишу, — согласился Байрон. И, поймав взгляд Логана, поинтересовался: — Выглядишь так, словно не решаешься что-то сказать, друг мой. Что-то еще? Тебе тоже диск подписать?

 

Логану потребовалось несколько секунд на то, чтобы решиться.

 

— Лучше книгу, — попросил он. И прибавил: — Если можно.

 

Байрон искренне рассмеялся.

 

— Будет, — чуть позже пообещал он.

 

— Спасибо, — еще раз сказал Логан. — Ну, тогда я, пожалуй, пойду...

 

Глядя ему вслед, Байрон негромко заметил:

 

— Хороший мальчик. Мне он нравится, Док.

 

Митос слегка улыбнулся. Вот и ответ на вопрос, почему Байрон только что был настолько покладистым.

 

— Да, хороший... Кстати, — он не удержался и поддразнил Байрона, — меня ты на свой концерт не приглашаешь, Джорди?

 

Байрон в ответ смерил его каким-то хищным взглядом.

 

— Даже не надейся, дорогой мой Док, — проникновенно сказал он, — что тебе удастся увильнуть. Вечером, к концу смены, за тобой прибудет машина. И... Я буду тебя ждать.

 

***

 

— _Эй, а он и вправду талантлив! Я тут немного почитала про него. Оказывается, он сам пишет и музыку, и тексты своих песен._

 

— _Да, Чарли. Знаю, у вас там сейчас полно работы, но хорошо, что ты смогла выбраться на концерт._

 

— _Тоби, если бы я не пошла, меня бы просто никто не понял. С момента, как в участке стало известно, что именно доставил курьер, у меня не было ни единого шанса. И ничего смешного._

 

— _Дамы и господа! А сейчас специально для моих поклонников в Канаде прозвучит новая песня. Она была написана уже здесь, в Торонто, и пока что не входит ни в один альбом. Концертная версия исполняется впервые. Встречайте! "Яд"_ _[7]_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5] - Госпожа Тофана  
> Теофания ди Адамо, прославилась изготовлением ядовитой "воды", которой дала своё имя. (с) Википедия  
> [6] - Mi casa es tu casa (исп.)  
> Мой дом — твой дом.  
> [7] - возможно, автор приписал Байрону авторство песни Alice Cooper "Poison". А возможно, нет. Пусть это останется на усмотрение читателя.


End file.
